The Angel and the Fire God
by Saints among Angels
Summary: Set in the movie; Eleabeth and her brothers show up in a world where Heroes and Villains exist. What happens when a princess who holds within her the holy power of the Phoenix meets a young man who holds within him the Devil's gift? Will she listen to her father's warning to stay away from him, or will El Diablo win her heart and have her fall in love with him? Read to find out.
1. Passing through the night

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. The only characters that do create are the ones that belong to me, and I don't make any profits from this. It's only for fun and I hope you all will like this. I'm only testing this out to see if anyone will leave a comment or suggestion to see if I need to keep this story up or not.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Passing through the night**_

 _ **On Top of a building of Midway City**_

 _ **Beth's perspective:**_

We finally showed up in this strange world that looked like a city from Chicago; I looked at my brothers as I said "We'll need to find the process location of where the crystal will be." Ratchet looked up from his device as he said "It looks like it might be in front of a museum, but there is a person in front of it. I can't help but feel worried about this. . . . . . . . There is something wrong with this" Clank was next to say "There is something falling down from the sky" the minute he said that a helicopter came crashing down with a puff of smoke but it wasn't totally damaged as the door of the helicopter came undone. Sly looked down with us as he said "Wait those people don't look like normal people" as then there was a lot of people coming out of the helicopter. The first one that came out was a man in uniform that looked like he was FBI; the next one man that came out of the copter had a red and black outfit with black armor with guns with him also he was bald. I looked at Jak as I said "I sense that he's a hit man, sniper" as then a woman with pick tails where both of the ends of her hair were dyed with blue and red which matched her very little outfit that she was wearing was the next to come out.

As then we all heard her say "Wow what a ride" with Ratchet whispering out "Damn she's a crazy nuttier" then a man with a beanie and a waist coat came out next. Then a woman that looked like a samurai followed after her was a man that looked in human with an animal features to him. The next person that came out of the copter I could feel the entity that was is inside of him for he had tattoos all over his body and he had a gangster jacket but wearing jeans with a tank under the jacket. The entity inside of him was a fiery type that I could feel for some reason a god like entity. I stepped back as Jak said "Beth what's wrong?" I looked at him as I said "It's nothing. . . . . Let's just get to where the crystal is being held at" as we all were about to go we all heard the Aussie say something as then a man in a black armor suit appeared in front of us when he said "Hey who the heck are you guys" but before we could say anything the man's head blow up in front of us and fell over the building that where we were. We all looked at each other as Daxter said "EEEEEUH" Clank was next to say "I believe that Mr. Flag must have implanted something in them to have it blow up their heads."

I looked at Sly as I said "Do you think they noticed us" Sly looked over the edge of the building that we were on as he said "No they seem to be shaken up by how dead the guy in front of us was. I don't even think that they noticed us" I looked at Ratchet as I said "Alright this is what we'll do, Ratchet and I will grind the rails while you and Jak flow behind us. As long as we keep ahead of them and get to where the crystal is before they do we should be fine." Jak looked at me as he said "Are you sure you're okay to do this? The way you were looking at the guy with the tattoos seemed like we need to worry about him." I looked at Jak as I said "I'm fine now let's going" as then Ratchet tapped his foot on the floor as the railings appeared as him and I started to grind them while Jak and Sly followed behind us.

 _ **El Diablo's perspective**_

I got out of the copter when I saw something on the top of the building; so I looked to what I thought I saw was a beautiful angel on that building. I looked away feeling like it was just my imagination and just followed through of the crew where we were sent to the city to stop whatever it was that we had to stop. As we continued to walk down the street of Midway City I looked around at the scene as I noticed that it looks like a ghost town. Flag spoke out to the missionaries "Hold your fire" as he brought out a device as he pressed the device as we saw Boomerang and Slipknot trying to escape as Katana pinned Boomerang against the wall. We all looked as Slipknot was on top of the building when we all watched as his head blow up; making us all know that there was no way we were going to escape from this, and that we were going to die.

Flag finally looked at us as he said "Do we keep playing a Hollywood Square version of 'I'll blow up your heads'?" Then Flag looked at us as he said again "Are you next amigo?" I looked at him as I said "You're trippin homie" as we watched him walk over to Deadshot as then he said "You next Deadshot?"

Deadshot said "You threading me" it was then Flag said "Oh yeah seeing that I have your life on the line. Now let's move" as Deadshot waited for a couple of seconds before Flag could hear anything as he looked at some of us as he whispered "I'm going to kill that guy when this is done and over with who's with me" I looked at him as I said "I'm not a killer I'm sorry but I don't kill" as I started to walk away from them. After a while we all finally got to a spot where there were cars in front of us. It was then that Flag went up to one of the missionary person that was with him. I watched from a far as Boomerang said "I like these odds" then Harley said "Come on" but Deadshot said "Yeah wait a second" I watched him walk up to Flag and Katana doing something.

All of the sudden I heard a beautiful voice whisper out "Watch out and be careful" I looked up for a brief moment as then a weird railing appeared with two people on it. It was then that the creatures were attacking us but I was so focus on the two people that were doing something weird on that railing that had appeared. After the attack Boomerang went up to me as he said "Hey, you were some help princess."

I looked at him as I said "Its better this way. . . . Trust me." As then Boomerang then said "Oh, yeah, you're the fire bloke aren't eh?" I then said "I was yeah" then Boomerang mocked me with "Right, yeah, hey. . . . . . Looky here it's fire ooooo" I just looked at him annoyed as then one of the missionary person yelled out "What the heck was that" Harley was next to say "Oh look at that it's a railing in the sky" we all looked up to see that the railing was still there. Flag then said "Does anyone know what that thing is?" I spoke out "I don't know what it is but I saw two people going by it."

Flag then went up to me as he said "You saw two people go by on that thing right there" I looked at what he was pointing at as I nodded. Flag then said "Did you see what they were wearing?" I looked back at Flag as I said "No" then Flag was talking on his walkie-talkie as he said "Keep an eye out for two people up on that railing thing." Then looked at us as he said "Okay let's move" and so we did in the direction that Flag wanted us to go.

 _ **Beth's perspective**_

We finally got to another building as Sly said "I think we lost them. . . . . Do you think they're going to follow us" I looked at the direction of where those people were as I said "I don't think so but why would they. . . . . . I mean they don't look like they care about anything except getting the job done." As then Jak looked down from the building as he said "These weird creatures are going to be a problem if we don't do something fast. I can't help but feel like that if we go farther they might follow us" I went to the edge to see what Jak was looking at when I saw it the creatures as a head with full of eyes around it but had a human's body with it. I looked at my brothers as I said "They're from the Enchantress, she must have done something to them to make them that way."

Ratchet was next to say "Uh I would never have thought she would have followers. . . . . I wonder what would happen if I turned them into chickens" I laughed as I said "Now behave Ratchet" as then Clank said while on Ratchet's back "I don't think they will notice us if we are up here." Sly looked down from where we were as he said "I don't know Clank they really look like they might follow us. . . . . Sadly I can't reach Bentley and Murray from this world so we're on our own." I thought for a second when I looked at them as I said "I know what to do" as then I whispered out the spell that we need as then all the creatures down on the floor stood still. Ratchet looked down as he said "So what did you use" I responded back with "A station spells as long as they're under the spell they won't be able to move." Jak looked at me as he said "So if we move they won't follow us" I nodded as Ratchet yelled out in laughter "Ha you stupid monsters can't move can you" as then someone from the distance came walking through as they said "Up ahead let's keep moving".

I looked at Ratchet as I said "We need to keep moving" as then we all moved from the spot that we were as the 'Suicide Squad' came in to the very spot that we were at.

 _ **El Diablo's perspective**_

As we finally got to the next spot we all heard Flag yell out "What the Hell happened here!" We all looked at what he saw as we all notice that all the creatures were standing there still not even moving. Not even an inch from us as Boomerang spoke in shock "Wow some freaky shit happened here! Are they not moving mates" Deadshot looked at them with his eye piece as he said "Yes, it's weird but they aren't moving. . . . . Um Flag do you know why they aren't moving." Flag looked at them a little closer as he said "No I don't know why they're not moving. . . . . But I have a feeling" as then one of Flag's men came running up to him as he said "Rick you are not going to believe what I just saw on the roof tops of the building. . . . . . There was the most beautiful lady in a trench coat with jeans, a guy looking very futuristic with a weasel on his shoulder, a raccoon with a cane, and a cat looking thing with a robot on his back. They are the ones that did something with the creatures" Flag looked at the man that was talking to him as he said "Wait what you just said".

I looked up to at the building as Flag was talking to the other guy as then a voice inside of me whispered _'Your angel has come, she has come'_ I looked at the creatures as Deadshot said "Well we might as well take this chance and go with it" so we all started to walk through the streets maneuvering around the creatures in front of us. We finally got out of the way as we all continued the direction of where Flag wanted us to go.

 _ **Beth's perspective**_

We finally got to the next building as Ratchet said "I don't think we can grind the rails from here. . . . . . We'll have to go by foot from here, and just make sure that they don't notice us." I walked over to the edge of the building as I could sense that someone was there waiting for someone. Jak walked up beside me as he said "Don't" I looked at him as I said "Don't what" as Jak replied back with "Look I know that we sometimes go save people, but I can't help but feel like that whoever this person is will be a real pain in the ass if we go save them. Just leave them be and let those people that came here to take care of it." I looked back at the building in front of us as I said "I wasn't thinking that" as Sly said "Then what were you thinking about".

I replied back with "Of how are we going to go through this place without this person seeing us. . . . . . . Whoever this person is they will probably be interested in what we do. They will try to get us once this is over" Sly put his hand on my shoulder as I sensed him close to me as he said "We'll figure it out when the time comes but for now we'll need to get through this." As then we came down from the building that we were at and walked through the streets of the city.


	2. Beth sees the truth of the Suicide Squad

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter of the story and I hope you all will like this. And please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Beth sees the truth of the Suicide Squad's mission**_

 _ **Outside of one of the building where Amanda Waller is**_

 _ **El Diablo's Perspective**_

I walked into the building following the others even though I didn't want kill people fearing that I would hurt the group because of what I am. We all went through the streets to notice that all the creatures were sitting still doing nothing as Deadshot whispered out "What the hell are all these things going to sit still and let us walk through?" We continued to walk down the street as then we all heard crash of glass falling as we all looked to see Harley stealing a bag as Flag said "What is wrong with you people" as then Harley looked at him as she said "We're bad guys it's what we do". Then she walked away from us as we continued to walk down the street.

As we finally got to the place where we needed to go I couldn't help it as I looked up to see something on top of a building again. It was then one of the black ops men said "There's the woman I told you about" Flag looked up to see the mysterious person on the building. He spoke out "Hey, lady" but for some reason the mysterious person didn't answer as Boomerang yelled out "Hey Shelia we just want you to answer!" Once again the mysterious person didn't answer as Harley looked up as she said "Maybe she's shy. . . . You know one of those people who are scared to talk to people like us." But something inside of me was telling me that it was the angel that had come down from heaven for me. Sadly I couldn't think like that right now as we all went on with whatever the mission is as then we finally got to the building that Flag wanted to take us in. We all went in to the building we were all going up the steps when we all saw Harley going up the elevator waving at us as Deadshot yelled out "Harley wait" as we all ran up the steps to get to the floor where Harley was at. We finally got to the floor that Harley was on as she stepped out of it as she said "Hey guys" then walked out of the elevator then turned to us as she said "Well come on" then we followed her through what looked like an office space.

As then the creatures came falling out of the ceiling of the building; as then everyone was fighting except me as they finally got done we were all going. When we got to the one level the creatures were shooting at us as Deadshot used his guns to shoot at them but nothing seem to work until he looked at me. Deadshot went up in my face as he pulled off his mask as he said "Where you've been homie?"

I looked at him as I yelled out "This ain't my fight!"

Deadshot yelled back with "You know what? You don't stand for shit, you ain't shit!" I growled at him as I said "You want to see something, you want to see something!"

"Show me something, I wanna see something!" Deadshot yells back as I push him out of the way and throw my hands out making flames come out of it as it hit all the creatures that were shooting at us. Every one of them falling to their doom as I continue to torch them like matches as each of the fell. As then I slowly let the flames to die down and stop as I turned to Deadshot as he said "I was just trying to get you there, Phil Jackson we're cool right?" As then I felt Harley jump on me for a split second and gave me a kiss on the cheek as she said "I knew you would pull through" then jumping down as she walked the other way with Deadshot finished with "That shit was crazy" then just as we were going to go through the door where the stair well was at. I heard a something from above us; as then Boomerang yelled out "What the hell was that!"

We all looked up to see a white dragon with a beautiful woman on its back Deadshot looked at it as he said "Hey Flag is that one of the creatures or something else?!" Flag looked up as he said "I've never seen something like that before. . . . . Okay off track come on let's go." We all followed the team into the stairwell to get to the next place where we needed to go.

 _ **Third Person's perspective**_

Beth on Artimis's back as the wise dragon said "Is Ratchet going to meet us at the next check point?" Beth smiled at her aeon friend as she said kindly "Yes, it should be up ahead Jak and Sly will meet up with us soon. There shouldn't be anything up ahead so here should be fine." The holy white dragon landed in front of the street section of the building as to where the subway was at; Beth got off his back as her normal cloths changed back from the armor that she wear when she got on Artimis. Artimis looked at her concern as he said "My lady is you sure you want me to leave? Those people in that building we passed don't seem to be friendly" Beth looked at Artimis as she responded back kindly "No need to worry about them. We're ahead of them so if we keep going on what we're doing then everything should be fine."

"But my lady the young man with the tattoos all over his body, he looks familiar to me. Like I've seen him before, and I know he has seen you. You might be in danger my lady" replied Artimis; but Beth reassured him "Artimis you know that I worship you as well as asking for your wisdom at times, but you don't have to worry about this man. Jak, Sly, and Ratchet will be here and everything will be fine." Artimis sighed as he lay his head down on the pavement as he said "Just please be careful, I don't like this at all." Beth went up to the dragon as she spoke kindly again "I know my friend now I release thy" as then Artimis disappeared from Beth's sight as she put the stone back into her pouch. As if on cue her brothers appeared with Ratchet looking at where they are as he said "Well what are we going to do now. . . . . We just pass those crazy bastards back there. . . . . Wait they didn't see you riding on Artimis did they?"

Beth looked at them as she said "No I don't think so but I'm not sure. I wasn't even looking at the building anyway" Daxter then said "You know if they saw it" then Sly stepped in with "Look if they did they would just think that it was their imagination on the whole thing. They wouldn't have thought about it otherwise." As they were going to the place where the subway is at Beth felt her gift of foresight being active as she grabbed on to something as Jak as he said "What is it?"

 _ **Vision**_

 _In the vision Beth saw what seems to be a roof top with all the villains escorting a black woman somewhere. Beth walked up closer to see what was going on; it was then that one of the missionary that was standing next to the man in the red and black armor suit spoke in a direct tone "Okay we're clear" as then the very same man said "Okay bring in the helicopter. . . . . Hey unit one. . . . Our bird has been hijacked light them up". As then Beth watched the scene unfold as there was shooting everywhere; Beth looked at the female hiding next to the man in the red and black armor suit. As then the woman said "What do I have a hicky?" Beth watched as the man next to her said "Harley don't" but Beth knew that this woman was nuts as she looked at the copter and ran towards it without even looking at the people that she was with._

 _As then the one name Harley ran and jumped off the roof of the building and grabbing the rope that was hanging of from the copter. Beth then turned around to see this woman go up to the man as she said "Deadshot kill that woman"._

 _Beth went up to Deadshot as he said "They ain't doing shit to me" as then Beth knew that look before that was on this woman's face and it was the look of being desperate for control as well as power as she said the one thing that Beth didn't like and it was leverage. As the woman said "You're a hit man right! I have contract for Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom and for your kid!" As then Beth watched as Deadshot said "Now she dead" as then Beth watched as the assassin took his shot but missed the woman hang off the rope which made Beth smile as she watched Deadshot look at the woman as he said "I missed"._

 _Beth watched the scene unfold again as the woman spoke in a walkie-talkie "It's Waller, Savior Zero-One has been hijacked shoot it down" as then Beth screamed in pain as she watched the copter being hit and falling out of the sky when it hit the ground making a big huge crash. Beth kneeled down on the ground of the roof top as the one name Waller looked around as she said "Did anyone hear that? Rick did you hear that" Beth looked up at the woman who had just killed those people on the copter as the man in question said "Look Amanda you just killed Harley Quinn I don't see how you should be feeling guilt right about now!"_

 _As then the Aussie hobo looked at them as he said "She's not the only one that heard it I heard it too. I think it's a ghost" Deadshot rolled his eyes at him as he said "Ghost! Really they're no ghost up here with us so why don't we just go put Miss Waller into the copter and be done with it". But what got Beth attention was the man in the tattoos who said "You're wrong it's not a ghost. . . . . It's an angel" everyone looked at him as the man with scales said "What are you saying Diablo?"_

 _Diablo looked at them as he said "The angel is here. . . . . What we saw flying by us it's my angel. . . . . She's come to help us" Beth scooted back as Amanda said "An angel? Why would you say that, did you see this so called angel El Diablo?" Beth was really hoping that this man would say 'no he didn't' but with her luck he actually said "Somewhat she went by on a white creature and was on the railing that was in the sky." Beth looked at Rick as he said "Well we think it was someone but we don't know who it was. Amanda looked at Rick as she was about to say something as the copter appeared and went up to it as she said "I'll send another copter to come get you guys." Beth looked at Amanda as she noticed that the woman was looking at her but not really looking at her as Amanda got on the copter as it flew through the city._

 _Everyone on that building watched as Amanda's copter left as then Rick said "Amanda, Amanda? Damn it we need to go find her again" Beth looked up to see Deadshot going up to Rick as he said "I'm done with this" as she notice that Rick yelled back with "The mission isn't done yet." Then the vision changed from the building to now on the ground to see that they had all met up with Harley Quinn who didn't die at all. Beth watched as all of the squad regained with Harley as they all walked through the street to see the copter that Amanda. Beth watched as Deadshot said "Let me guess, we're going to that big swirling trash in the sky. Cuss why wouldn't we be" as then Beth saw Deadshot go up to Rick as he said "Where does this end?" It was then that Beth knew that Rick wasn't going to tell the truth as he said "Load up we're in for a fight" Beth watched as the others walked pass the copter while Deadshot stayed behind. She saw that Deadshot was going through the copter as he picked up Amanda's brief case as he got out a binder. It was then that Beth knew what she had to do as she walked up to the binder that Deadshot was holding as she touched it she saw what was really on it._

 _Deadshot could feel that someone was touching the binder as he looked at who it might be but no one was there. Deadshot looked at the binder that said 'Top Secret' he flipped through it as his heart sank, as he read that this binder had every information on all of the team members as he looked through more of the file. As Deadshot got to the dealt of the really reason of the mission Beth read it herself as she whispered out "Rick Flag is in love with June Moon. The Enchantress who is the one that possesses the lady, and the one who is doing all this just great" just as Beth was going to do something the vision was ending and fading from her sight._

 _ **End of Vision**_

Beth looked at Jak gasping for air as Ratchet said "What happened? It took you way too long to have a vision like that; what happened to have you go through all that?" Beth looked at her brothers as she said "I fore saw what the Suicide Squad is here for, and it's not good. It turns out Rick Flag fell in love with a woman name June Moon who is possessed by the Enchantress. She is the one doing all of this" as then Sly said "Is it going to affect us getting the crystal or what?" Ratchet sighed as he said "Yeah I think this bitch is definitely going to be a pain in the ass. We'll have to think of something, we can't get the crystal if she's standing over it!"

Beth got up with the help of Jak as she said "I need to go to the subway that is flooded with water" as then Daxter looked at her as Jak helped her across the street as he said "But won't you drown in the water in there? I mean we could think of another way" Beth looked at the ottsel as she said "I'm not going into the water. I need to touch the wall to see how it happens and what to do next." As they finally got to the subway where the water was very high Beth touch the wall to see another vision.

 _ **Vision**_

 _Flags look at the Suicide Squad as he said "Three days ago a non-human entity attack the city. Waller sent me and a woman with incredible abilities, a witch. No one could get near this thing, but the witch could. Needless to say the whole thing was a bad idea, she escaped from Waller and now she's the one causing the whole thing."_

 _As then Beth watched the scene happen as she sees Flag and June standing in the middle of the underground subway where she saw Flag say "Okay now do it. It'll be okay" June looked at Flag as she said "I don't know about this" Flag looks at her kindly but serious as he said again "It'll be done and over with you can do it." June nodded as she whispered out "Enchantress" as then June had changed from a beautiful lady into a scary woman with a half-moon headdress with a bra and skirt with chains on it. Enchantress smirks at Flag as she takes off leaving them alone in the tunnel as Flag spoke in the walkie-talkie "Amanda she's escaped". Beth could hear the stabbing sound from someone who was angry; that the Enchantress didn't do what she wanted and that now this was the cause of all of this._

 _ **End of vision**_

Beth blinked just of a second as she sighed then looked at her brothers as she said "I'm going to summon Michelle and Lithuanian to get the bomb." Jak, Ratchet and Sly stepped aside as Beth pulled out her sword while she took out a teal stone from her pouch. Beth did a trick with the sword as she tossed the stone up in the air then hitting the sword in to the ground making a Celtic symbol around her. As then a blue-green and teal light appeared flying through like stars in the sky as it hit the water of the flooded subway.

Beth pulled out her sword from the ground as she walked up to the entrance of the subway as a sea dragon with a beautiful little girl on its back looking at her and her brothers. Ratchet smiled at the little girl as he said "Hi Michelle" as then the little girl jumped off of the sea dragon's back and ran right over to Ratchet while giving him a hug. Beth smiled as she said "Michelle" as then the little girl came over to her as Beth spoke in Michelle's language. After a while of talking to her Beth looked at Lithuanian as she said "I need you to find a bomb that is in the subway, please if you don't mind" the sea dragon nodded as he went back into the water and disappeared from their site.

Beth looked at Michelle as she hugged her while saying "I'm sorry I haven't summoned you in a while. I wanted you and Lithuanian to rest for a while." Michelle looked at Beth sweetly as she said "It's okay my lady I like to spend time with Jasmine and Lithuanian. . . . . I don't like that my lady there is a bad lady here." Jak went up to Michelle as he got to her level as he put his hand on her shoulder while saying "Don't worry little one we're going to take care of that" as then Lithuanian appeared again as he made a sound to let them know that he's back. Beth looked up at him as the sea dragon put the big bomb disc on the pavement out in front of the subway. Beth smiled at him sweetly as she said "Thank you so much, now Michelle" as then Michelle walked over to Beth as she spoke to Michelle in her language. Then after a while Beth walked back to her brothers as Sly said "What did you tell Michelle to do?"

Beth then said "I told her and Lithuanian to keep the bomb safe. That it won't be needed" Jak smiled as he said "So let's go kick that bitches ass. Everyone nodded as they continue to go through their mission of getting the crystal.


	3. Suicide Squad meets Michelle an

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like this. Also please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like to hear what you guys think.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Suicide Squad meets Michelle and Lithuanian**_

 _ **In the Golden Palace Bar**_

 _ **El Diablo's perspective**_

As we walked in I sat at the end of the Conner of the bar while Katana stood next to Deadshot then Boomerang, and then Croc was sitting in a booth of the place with Harley standing behind the bar saying "What can I get you guys?" I was deep in thought while the others made their orders. Croc started off "Beer" then Boomerang said "Make that two" as then Harley handed them a couple of beers.

Katana was next as she said "Whiskey" a small nod from Harley as she pour her a glass.

"Pour me as one as well" says Deadshot as he continued with "What am I twelve?" While tapping the glass as Harley poured him one as well. I was next as Harley looked at me as she said "How about you Hot stuff?"

I responded back with "Water" as she said "That's a good choice honey" as she pour me a glass of water and then handing it to me while she made herself a cocktail as well.

"Here's honor among thieves" Deadshot says as he raised his glass, while trying to lighten the mood. Everyone raising their glass as well except for Katana.

"I'm not a thief" said Katana in a cold tone as she walked to the other side of the bar where I was at.

"My apologies she's not a thief" says Deadshot with everyone touching their glasses and their bottles to gather. "Well we almost pulled it off despite what everyone thought. Worst part of it all is that they will blame us for the whole thing" he says.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Deadshot continued "For about two sweet seconds I had hope."

I spoke up "You had hoped huh? Hope don't help stop the world from turning my brother" as then Deadshot looked at me as he said "Oh you preachin?"

I turned around looking at them with my arms folded as I said "It's karma coming back around for you. How many people have you killed?"

"You don't ask a brother those kinds of questions" said Deadshot; I turned to look at him while the others looked at us.

"You ain't never wacked no woman, no children" I said in a cold tone, and then Deadshot responded back with the same tone "I don't kill woman and children."

"I do" I looked down at my hand as I summon a female like flame to appear in my hand as I let the female dance around on my hand as I tell them my sad tale. "See I was born with the Devil's gift, I kept it hidden most of my life but as I got older it got stronger. So I started to using it for business, the more power on the street I got, the more firepower I got the shit went hand in hand. Ain't no one telling me except my old lady. She would pray for me, even when I didn't want it. I was blind; I ignore her and the kids. It was my fault, I should have paid more attention to them but the power went to my head. I ran the streets like it was my life. One night my old lady she said that she was taking my kid with her and I lost it. When I lose control, I do horrible things; I don't realize what I am doing until it's done. There is no taking it back" as I place the glass that I had my water in on top of my hand suffocating the female figure making her knee on my hand as she started to choke. I watched as the flame woman started to pound at the glass until it was diminished.

As then Boomerang spoke out "And the kids?"

I looked up sadly as Harley looked at me as she said "He killed them, didn't you?" Then I looked down at my hands for only a second as Deadshot as said "Harley don't" as then she looked at me as she said "Own that shit! Own it! What did you think was going to happen? You could have a happy family and you were going to coach little league? We aren't normal; people like us don't get normal!"

"Why is it a knife fight every time you open your mouth?!" Boomerang shouts out as he continues "You know you are amazing on the outside, but in the inside you are ugly!"

"We all are! We are all ugly on the inside! Well except for him, he's ugly on the outside too" as she said that she was looking at Croc nodding to him. Only for him to pull down his hoodie as he said "Not me shortie, I'm beautiful."

Harley then said "Sure you are" as then Rick Flag came in and sat next to Deadshot as Harley snarled at him with "You're not welcome here!" Flag looked at Deadshot and the rest of us as he said "Did I ever tell you that I've been sleeping with the witch?" Deadshot looked at him as he said "Yeah no, I was wondering what it was like to sleep with a witch."

Flag took off the device on his wrist and slammed it on the bar table as he said "You guys are free to go" as then Boomerang left the place with Harley checking her neck to see if the Nano bomb was still there. As then Flag took out in his pocket jacket as few letters that belonged to Deadshot's daughter as he spoke to Deadshot "Your daughter wrote to you every day, I thought you should know that." As then Deadshot grabbed Flag by the jacket as he said "You had these all this time. . . . . We are going to fight this bitch and everyone is going to know what we did! And my daughter is going to see that her father isn't a scumbag" as I watched as Deadshot and Flag were the ones to leave next.

As then I watched as Harley walked around the bar as she said "What we've got nothing better to do! Pussies" as she grabbed her bat and walked out of the bar as Croc was next to leave.

Katana was going to leave next as then something made me look in the mirror as an image appear in the mirror. There was the woman in the trench coat with a cat looking creature, a raccoon, and a futuristic young man with her. They were going to the swirling trash in the sky as well as I heard the voice whisper out _"Your angel is there, you must find her! She's your bride to be"_ as then I heard Deadshot say "Hey homie let's go already" as I got off the seat and walked out of the place as Katana tapped me on the shoulder as she whispered out "Not crazy, I saw her too". I nodded to her as we both left the place together.

 _ **Right where the subway is at**_

 _ **Still El Diablo's perspective**_

We finally walked down the street of Midway City as then just as we were going to go to where the entrance of the subway was at. Boomerang took out two trackers and placed them on his boomerangs while throwing them in the air. As then he pulled out a device that showed him what was going on the screen was showing the lighting and the trash of shards circling around the center of the sky. Flag said "We think that thing is a weapon." Then Deadshot said "We got to take out the big guy" then Flag said "I left a big demo charge in that tunnel. There is a flooded tunnel that can recover the charge and we can plant it under its feet."

One of Flag's men came running up to Flag as he said "You are not going to believe this!" As then we all followed him as Flag spoke out in shock "Edward what the hell is that!" There standing in front of the subway was a beautiful little girl and a sea serpent of some kind. Deadshot whispered out "You've got to be kidding me! There is a bloody serpent and a little girl in our way! How the hell are we going to get through them?" I look at the little girl to see that she wasn't wearing anything I've ever seen; she was wearing a little dress with fish netting sleeve on one side while the other was draped beautifully and her hair was blond with ringlets falling around her face.

We watched as the little girl was playing in the water as Harley said "Look she's making bubbles" as then we all watched her float weird water bubbles and then making them pop with the wave of her hand. Then Boomerang gasped out "The serpent is going to eat her" we all watched as the serpent got close to her but what shocked us was when the serpent just nuzzled her face as she petted it. Flag looked at us as he said "Okay here's the plan we have to get that little girl out of the way. Seeing that she's at the entrance of the subway where Edward and his men have to go through to get the bomb. . . . . . . Wait Harley what the hell is you doing!" We all look to see that Harley was walking up to the little girl as Croc said "Yo shortie you get back" as then Harley look back at us as she said "Oh come on guys it's just a cute little girl, and besides I want to talk to her she's cute." We all followed Harley to the little girl.

The girl looked at us scared as she looked at the bomb as Flag yelled out "No don't touch" as then the serpent looked at us angry as if we were going to hurt the little girl. Croc was the one that spoke "Hey we aren't going to hurt you little one" as then the little girl looked at him as she spoke in a weird language. Edward freaked out with "What did she just say! I don't like this Rick" Flag looked at his friend as he made a sound to quiet his friend. But what shocked us was the fact that Croc could understand the little girl as they talked back and forth until Flag said "Wait you can understand her" Croc looked at him as he said "Yeah, she says that I look like her uncle . . . . . Whatever that means" then Flag said "Okay ask her what is she and her friend" Croc looked at the little girl as he spoke with her in her language for a while until Croc looked back at us as he said "She says that her and Lithuanian are Aeons and that her lady summoned her" then the little girl tugged on Croc's pant leg and they both started talking again until Flag whispered out "What did she say" Croc then looked at him as he said "She says we're strangers and that she shouldn't be talking to us." Flag thought for a second then said "Okay tell her that we're not here to hurt her, and that we're not" as then the little girl looked at me as she tried to hide behind Croc as she said something to him. Croc looked at me then to her as he said something to her to claim her down.

Croc looked at Flag as Deadshot said "What did she say that time?" Croc replied back with "She wanted to know if El Diablo was death or a firer god and if so is he going to go after her lady. I told her that he wasn't going to hurt her" Flag then looked around then to Croc as he said "Okay so like I said before tell her that we're not here to hurt her but to help her and uh the sea serpent" Croc turned to the little girl then back to us as he said "She says that Lithuanian is a sea dragon" Flag then said "Well what about what I said earlier" Croc looked at the little girl as he said "She doesn't know if she could trust us. She says that her lady told her to protect the bomb".

Flag looked at Croc in shocked as he said "Her lady told her what! Okay uh tell her that we need that bomb" Croc spoke to the little girl again then looked at us as he said "She says no" then Deadshot spoke out "What why not" Croc looked at the little girl as then Katana was talking to for a while then she spoke in her language as Rick said "Wait you mean to tell me that she says that her lady is going to take care of the bad man. But we need that bomb in order for this plan to work" as then Deadshot looked up through his eye piece as he said "Yo someone is coming" as then Flag whispered out "Hide" and so we did as we all had hiding spots from a far off distance from the little girl and the sea dragon.

We all watched as this weird looking cat creature appeared in front of the subway entrance as he said "I'm just checking on Michelle. Tell her that I'll be back as soon as I can I just want to make shore that none of those crazy assholes came up to her and Lithuanian." As then I saw the little girl run up to the cat and gave it a hug; then we heard him says in a happy tone "Hey sweet-ems did anything happen? Did those scare monsters with eyes all over their heads come here" we all heard Michelle say "No, the scary monsters didn't show up Ratchet."

Rick then whispered to us "The cat or whatever it is name must be Ratchet" then Ratchet had continued "Okay well did anything else happen before I came here." Michelle smiled at him as we all heard her say "Well there was a man with scales that came up to me" Ratchet looked both ways until he said "Was he with a lady with pigtails in a blue and red outfit?" Michelle nodded as Ratchet continued "How about a man with a red and black suit, another man with a beanie with a boomerang symbol on it that looks like a hobo, a man with army clothes on, a woman with a samurai sword, and a man with tattoos all over his body in a white tank top with jeans?"

As then we heard Boomerang whispered out "I'm not a Hobo!" We all watched as Michelle spoke out sweetly "Yes" as then Ratchet sighed as he said "Michelle those were not nice people" Rick looked at the scene as he said "Oh no" as Ratchet continued to warn the little girl "They are bad people and they are strangers! Now the next time if you see them I want you to go take the bomb and stay with Lithuanian at all times. So what are you going to do" Michelle looked at him cute as she said "Stranger danger go to Lithuanian" we watched as Ratchet smiled at her as he said "That's right" then gave her a hug and left in the direction that he came by using some weird device.

We all got up and ran over to Michelle as she looked up at us as she squeaked and went to the bomb as Rick got down to her level as he said "No, no, no we all heard you Michelle you can speak English can't you" Michelle looked at us sadly as she looked at Rick as he continued "Now Michelle whatever that cat creature said" Michelle cried out "Ratchet is a Lombax" as then Deadshot got down on to Michelle's level too as he said "It's okay we're not going to hurt you."

"That's right we're your friends and we're not going to hurt you at all. Okay this here is Deadshot, over there you met Croc right" I watched as Michelle looked up at Croc sweetly as Flag continued "Next to him is Harley Quinn, then next to her is Captain Boomerang, then next to him is Katana, and you know El Diablo. See now you know us so now we're not strangers". Michelle looked at us shyly as the sea dragon was making a sound that it didn't like what we were doing as Flag looked at the dragon as he said "See we're not hurting her so if you don't mind we want to talk to her some more." It was clear that the sea dragon didn't like it as it made a wining noise.

Flag looked at Michelle as he said "Now we need you to give us that bomb" Michelle spoke in an unsure tone "No" as Deadshot said kindly "Why not?" Michelle looked at us as she said "My lady is going to take care of the mean lady and the mean man" Flag held Michelle's hands into his as he said "Well why don't you tell us how is she going to take care of the mean lady and the mean man." Michelle looked away for a moment as she looked back at us as she bit lip as Harley said "Uh she's not going to tell us. She's trying to protect her lady. Aren't you sweetness" Michelle looked at us a little scared as Boomerang said "Hey little Shelia we're not going to hurt you. You don't have to be scared of us" Michelle spoke up sweetly "I don't".

"Yes that's right you don't because we want to help your lady" says Flag as Michelle looked at him unsure again until I got to her level as I took her hands from Flag. I held her little hands in mine as I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of this little girl as I said "Michelle we just want to help the angel, you know that it is the right thing to do. Let us help the angel, please little chicka" Michelle looked at me sweetly as she whispered out "You only want to help my lady" I only looked at her as I said "Yes little chicka" as then Michelle took her hands away from me and walked over to where the bomb was at and picked it up. Then she walked over to Flag and handed it to him as Flag said "Good girl" and then gave the bomb to one of the men that were with us. Flag looked back at Michelle as he said "Now you have to let my friends and Mr. Croc here" Flag looked at Croc as Croc just rolled his eyes at him but Flag continued "Let them go through the subway that is in water" Flag pointed to the now flooded subway to Michelle. Michelle looked at Flag as she spoke out "No". As then Croc took Michelle's hand as he said "Why don't you come with us! You can come help us little one. What do you say about that" Michelle only nodded as she took Croc's hand and walked him to the water.

We all watched as Michelle got on Lithuanian's back while Croc jumped into the water with Michelle and the sea dragon going in after him. The one name Edward looked at Flag as he nodded to him while Flag nodded to him as we watched him go into the water after them.

Walked into the other subway as we stood there as Flag said "Take five, we're going in heavy" we all looked around as Katana was crying to the sword in front of her. Boomerang spoke out "What's wrong with her" as Rick then said "The man who killed her husband was killed by that sword, so his soul is trapped in there. She talks to him." Boomerang then said "You know what they say about the crazy ones" Harley spoke out "What" then within a few seconds Rick sighed out "I can't believe we fooled that little girl" Deadshot walked over to him as he said "You know we had to do it! She had the bomb that we needed to take the big guy out."

Harley was next to say "But she said her lady would take care of that! What does that even mean" Boomerang looked at his device as he spoke out "Hey did that little girl ever tell us what her lady was wearing?" We all went up to him as we saw my angel the one wearing the trench coat; her hair in two French braids and the weapons that she had was a sword on her back which was the only thing we saw. Next to her was the Lombax named Ratchet but on his back was a robot, then next to him was a raccoon with a cane, and then the guy next to him with futuristic clothing with an orange thing on his shoulder. I sighed out "My angel" everyone looked at me odd as Rick said "Diablo why do you keep calling this woman your angel? I don't think she even knows you" I looked at Rick as I said "I don't know how to explain it. It's a feeling that I have, like I can sense her".

Rick then said "Okay lets go" as then we went down the abandon subway to get to where we needed to go and hopefully we'll get to see my beautiful angel.


	4. The battle begins

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter and I hope everyone will enjoy it. Also please leave a comment/suggestion because I really do like hearing what you guys think.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The battle begins**_

 _ **At the entrance of the building where the Enchantress is at**_

 _ **Beth's perspective:**_

We were hiding behind a pillar when Jak said "How are we going to do this" I looked at my brothers as I said "Well need to pull her away from the crystal." Sly then said "I could take that crown thing on her head. . . . . I don't think she'll notice" I look up as she speaks out "I've been waiting here all night. . . . Who are you? I've never seen you before, it's clear that you didn't come with the soldier!" My brothers and I walked out from where we were and hid behind a pillar where the Enchantress was standing at.

 _ **El Diablo's perspective**_

As we finally made it to the steps that went to the outside from this stench of rotting corpses down in this subway as Deadshot pulled me over to talk to me. Deadshot said "Ese can I have a word? Are you going to fight with us?" I looked at him as I replied back with "What if I lose control?"

"Then maybe we will have a chance" says Deadshot.

"Duck in" says Rick as we all went up the stairs and hid behind each of the pillars.

"Hey, everyone can see the trippy magic stuff right?" Harley asks, while blue magic being created in the center of the room in front of us. Rick gave a reply of "Yeah why?"

Harley replied with "I was wondering if I was off my meds" we all stayed quiet as then we heard the witch's voice talking to us at first.

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

"I've been waiting for you all night" says the witch, but then within a few seconds the squad then heard her say "Who are you? I've never seen you before, it's clear that you didn't come with the soldier!" As then Rick, Deadshot looked over to see Beth and her brothers stepping out in front of the Enchantress as the witch continued "Who are you? Tell me" Beth looked at her as she said "If you don't mind stepping aside we need to get to that crystal that is under your feet."

Enchantress smirked as she held out her hand as she said "You mean this" as then Beth, Jak, Sly and Ratchet looked at her angry as the Enchantress showed them the crystal in her hand. Sly then said "Oh yeah lady you really need to hand that over to us" the Enchantress smiled wildly as she said "I think I'll keep this" as the witch made the crystal disappear only making Beth and her brothers angry that the fact that she had the crystal that they came here to get.

Beth spoke out "You need to give us that crystal you don't know what it can do" the Enchantress looked down at Beth as she said "Oh but I do know what it does. That crystal may not be from around here, but I can feel its power and I think it will do well for my spell. For now my dear I need to talk to the others" Ratchet looked at her oddly as he said "What others, we're the only ones here you bitch" as then the Enchantress throw her hand over Beth and her brothers making them fall and hit the ground.

"Now as I was saying 'I've been waiting for you all night'. Step out of the shadows I won't bite" says the witch's voice that was echoing throughout the building. Harley shrugged her shoulders as she was about to walk on out as Rick nodded to Deadshot as he grabbed her to have her stay with them while Diablo, Boomerang, and Katana stayed where they were.

"Are you here because the soldier led you here? And all for Waller, why serve those who cage you. I am your ally and I know what you want, exactly what you want" the witch says before everything started to fade everything with a bright light.

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

I woke up in a chair with my children asleep on the couch right beside me not dead, but sleeping peacefully. As then my old lady spoke out "Miss me" as I looked up to see her beautiful black hair, brown eyes, just as I remembered her as she sat the bottle of beer on the table. Then she kneels in front of me she then looks at me as she said "I'll put the kids to sleep and maybe we can kick it. Yeah" I got up as I yelled out "Can't change what I did and neither can you!"

I walked around to stand in front of Deadshot, Harley, and Flag.

"He married me" says Harley, as I tell them "It's not real".

"I killed the bat" says Deadshot then I tell him "Nan you don't want that" then Harley says "What, I don't want that."

Then I said "She's trying to play games with you man, it's not real!" Flag then said "He's right it's not real".

I was just about to go confront the bitch when I felt Flag's hand on my shoulder as he said "Wait Diablo, look" as then I turned round to see a screen in front of us. It was my angel but there was something different about her; she wasn't wearing her usual trench coat with jeans but a beautiful gown with jewels on it. Her hair was not done in the two French braids but couples of braids with a headdress on it making her look even more angelic. Harley spoke out "Wow that is a lot of jewelry! Hey does that mean she's some kind of princess" I could only hear Deadshot say something but all I could see was my beautiful angel as then a man that looked just like her was sitting on some kind of bench waiting for her.

He had pointed ears like her, the same color hair as she does, his eyes were the same as hers too, and was a little taller than her in a royal blue robe as he looked at her like they had known each other. I walked up to the screen as we all heard her say "Papa?"

As then the man in question says "Hello my darling daughter" as then we watched as she started to cry out "This isn't real is it" her father replied back with "No I'm afraid not" as then I watched my angel go up to her father and hugged him as she cried out "Time was taken from us" it was then that her father had said "Yes time was taken from us, but this witch has taken time from itself so now you and your brothers must stop her."

We all watched as my angel stopped hugging her father as she looked at him serious as she said "How do I stop her?" Her father replied back with "You must use the crystal to stop the Enchantress." My angel says "Use the crystal?" Then her father nods as he continues "Yes by placing the crystal on her chest and that will suck her soul into the crystal" all of the sudden Flag gasped out "June! What will happen to June?" As if he got his answer my angel said "What will happen to the host? June Moon the one that the Enchantress is possessing." Her father then said "Nothing will happen to the host; she will be fine and will hopefully will think that this is all bad dream. What you must do is show this Enchantress to not mess will us; in order for you to stop her you must activate the Holy Power of the Phoenix!"

Boomerang whispered out "What's the Holy Power of whatever it's called? Who's that" I looked at them as Deadshot rolled his eyes at Boomerang as Harley said "That's her daddy, shut it I want to hear more" as then I looked back at the screen as the scene continued my angel spoke again "So in order for me to stop the Enchantress I have to activate it! What if June sees me in that form? There would be no going back, she might be working for someone and they might come after me and my brothers." Her father reassured her as he said "Like I said before she will only think that this was a bad dream. . . . . I don't have much time but I must warn you of something." I looked at the man in question angry as my angel said "Warn me of what papa?" We all watched as her father held her close to him as he said "You must stay away from a man with tattoos all over his body with firer coming out of his hands. His name is El Diablo".

I growled out "No, I won't let him take my angel from me" as then I felt Flag hold me as he said "Calm down no one is taking her from you." I tried to calm down as Deadshot said "Look all that man is doing is telling her" all of the sudden Katana said "He's warning her" we all looked at Katana as Harley said "You can speak English?" Katana looked at us as she said "I don't know it must be her" as we all looked at what she was pointing at when we all noticed that she was pointing at my angel. We all watched as the scene continued with my angel saying "Papa I don't understand" as then her father spoke in a calming way "I know you don't know right now" as then he looked around as he continued again "But I need to you listen. . . . . You must stay away from him, because of what you are and of what he is" my angel looked at him nervous as he said again "I know you don't understand this, and I wish I could tell you everything but for right now you must defeat the Enchantress." My angel let go of her father as she said "But papa" as the picture started to fade he told her "Head my words my darling daughter; once you defeat the witch you must stay away from El Diablo" my angel then said "How will I know to stay away from him" as her father spoke out "You will sense it".

I turned around to see that my angel has opened her eyes and with the help of her brothers went up to talk to the witch.

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

Beth, Jak, Sly, and Ratchet were already up in front of the Enchantress with their eyes opened and looking pissed at the witch. Enchantress then said "I don't understand how you are free from the spell that I did to all of you" it was Ratchet that said "You really don't know us, do you bitch!" Then Sly said "Yeah I guess looking at her dumb founded face shows us that she doesn't" Beth looks at the witch angry as she yells out "Bring out your brother" Enchantress looked at them oddly as Beth screamed out "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BROTHER OUT HERE NOW!"

Enchantress spoke in her language which the big creature came out; Beth and her brothers looked up to see a giant man stood in front of them that was looked like lava of black, and orange with a headdress on his head. With a tribal outfit as Beth looked up at him as she spoke out "So you're Incubus uh. . . . . . You're the one helping this bitch with what ruling the world!" Incubus growled as Beth spoke again "Oh I'm not the one you'll be fighting with" as then the squad watches as Beth pulls out her sword as she pulls a stone out of her pouch and throwing it up in the air while doing a sword trick. Then she stabs the floor as she says "Behmaut I summon thy" which the floor glowed with a Celtic symbol on it.

As then a red light came flying toward them as it hit the ground only to reveal a man standing next to Beth as the man whispered to her "You summoned me my lady" Beth looked at Behmaut as she said "Show him not to mess with us and send his ass to hell!" The man smile at Beth then looked at Incubus as he smiled wildly as he said "As you wish my lady" while transforming in to a big huge fiery monster beast with horns as he attacked Incubus. Enchantress watched in horror as she screamed out "What are you doing!" Beth looked at her as she said "Oh I've decided to send your brother to Hell!"

 _ **El Diablo's perspective**_

We all watched as this big huge fiery beast hitting the crap out of the other monster. Boomerang spoke in a scared tone "Does anyone see the man that came from that weird red light and turned into a fiery beast? Because all I got to say is I hope that thing doesn't come after us!" Flag whispered out "Yup we all did Boomerang" Deadshot then said "So are we going to say that your lady is a total bad ass" looking at me as I nodded in agreement. While the beast fought with the other monster we turned around to see the action unfold in front of us.

 _ **Third person perspective**_

Sly slinked behind the Enchantress and swiped her headdress off her head as she screamed out "You bastard!" As Sly used her headdress as a fan while saying "Look at what I have here" Beth looked at her as she said "You mess with the wrong people bitch!" Sly through the headdress across the room as it hit the wall making it stuck to it; then Jak transform into a dark monster of himself and grabbed the Enchantress throwing her across the room and Ratchet yelled out "Get up you bitch! What are you chicken" as one of the creatures that the witch had made only for Ratchet to shoot his gun at the guy as it turned into a chicken. As the chicken clucked down the steps and out of the way the Enchantress looked at Beth as she said "Tell me who you are! You say that you've decided to send my brother to Hell! I" as then she turned round to see that her brother was beaten by the beast as she watched in horror as to what was happening to her brother.

Incubus started to be sucked down into the ground where a hole started to form as Behmaut looked at him as the fiery beast says "No one hurts my lady" as the beast pushed down on him making him fall into the whole. Incubus screamed as the witch screamed out "Brother" as she watched as the ground covered up completely as the beast slid back.

 _ **El Diablo's perspective**_

We were all shocked at what the Lombax had just done; he had turned that human creature into a chicken as we all watched it walk past us as Harley said "Hey that was a chicken" Deadshot looked at her as he said "Is that the one thing you have to say is 'Hey that was a chicken'! Not the fact that lady over there just summoned a beast to destroy that other monster and now is fighting the witch other there" he pointed to where my angel was at as she said "Yup" we all sighed; as then we were about to see the fighting commence as then it happened. The beast came walking towards us as he got up to where we all were as then he looked at all of us; his eyes were blue and purple but his whole body was completely on firer as he lean in to take a good look at us.

Harley smiled at him as she held out her hand while she was about to say something as Deadshot took her hand as he whispered through his teeth "Don't even think about it!" We all stood still as the beast looked at Deadshot, Flag, Harley, but then he looked over me and went to Boomerang and Katana. The beast was sniffing all of them until he stopped and then looked at me; he looked at me closely as he sniffed me as he whisper a growl out "Fire God" I looked at him not intimidated as he was going to get closer to me when my angel called to him "Behmaut I return to thy". He looked at me again as he back away as we all watched him return to my angel, and watching him talking to her as she sent back to where ever she had summoned him to.

We watched the fight continue with the Enchantress and my angel.

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

Beth heard Behmaut whisper in her ear "Beware my lady there are those who have been watching you" Beth looked at him as she whispered only to him "Don't worry your wisdom is heard" as then Behmaut returned to the stone that Beth had summoned as she looked down at Enchantress while saying "You have no idea who you're messing with!" Enchantress got up as she throw her hands up only to watch as Beth slid with her one hand on the ground and her sword behind her. Jak was about to attack the Enchantress as Beth spoke out "Don't! I got this Jak turn back" as if on cue Jak was back to himself as Beth got up while putting her sword back into its cover as she ran up to the witch and punched her in the face.

Enchantress tried to get up as Beth kicked her in the side as the witch rolled over as she looked up as Beth looked at her angry as the witch said "You think you are going to help them get me you have another thing" but Beth cut her off by saying "Helping them! You took something that wasn't yours to begin with and tried to use it on that damn spell machine! Now I'm going to show you why you shouldn't mess with me!" Enchantress watched as Beth held out her hand and a light engulfed her all over her body; the witch watched in horror as the beautiful angel lifted up as she held out her hand making the witch lift her up floating with the angel with her. Up and up to the sky as the witch screamed out "What are you doing! You can't do this; this wasn't supposed to happen" Beth looked at the Enchantress as she spoke in a higher power tone "You have done this world wrong Enchantress tell me why I shouldn't decide your fate now." The witch gasped out "I'll give you anything you want if you let me go and finish what I started anything you want" but the Holy power of the Phoenix had her say to that with a higher powerful tone "Then give me June Moon back" Enchantress gasped out "What" Beth spoke again "Give me June Moon and I'll let you go!"

The witch looked away as Beth spoke again "So we're at an impasse; you won't let Miss Moon go because you need her to sustain in her body in order to live. But sadly I can't let you stay here anymore because of what you have done" as then the Enchantress watched as Beth summoned the crystal to her hand that the witch made disappear. Enchantress gasped out "No wait, don't please" but Beth wasn't going to hear any of it as she said "I condemned you Enchantress to have your soul stuck in this crystal for the rest of your life to never be with your brother who is in Hell right now paying for his sins" the first time in the witch's life she was scared as she begged out "Please I'll do whatever you want, don't put me in there! Please" Beth continued "You will never hurt this young lady's life ever again, and so I have said and so it shall be done!" Beth placed the crystal on the witch's chest as the Enchantress screamed out in pain as Beth continued to speak in her elfish language as the process of the Enchantress's soul was being suck into the crystal forever.


	5. Lombax, Raccoon, and Squad

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all will like this one. Also please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing from you guys.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Lombax, Raccoon, and Squad**_

 _ **In front of the spot of the machine**_

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

While Beth was dealing with the Enchantress; Ratchet, Jak, and Sly were in front of the machine that the spell was being used. Ratchet then said "Alright let's take care of this piece of whatever that thing is" Sly looked at Jak as he said "Would you like to do the honors" Jak smiled as Daxter said "We got this" as Jak pulled out his Falcon Fiery and shot at the machine making it blow up. All of the sudden the ring of trash fell down making it disappeared from the sky. Sly spoke out "Well all well that ends well or something like that." Ratchet looked up to see that Beth had got done sucking the soul of the witch out of June Moon making the poor lady go lump as Ratchet yelled out "Jak go get her" as then Jak turned into an blue angelic creature with wings and Daxter still on his shoulder as he jumped up and flue to where Beth who was still holding June Moon. Sly went up to where the pillars were as he turned around as he said "Oh I sense a gun, and a shiny mallet" then he went to the other pillar as he said "Uh I sense a sword" Ratchet looked at him oddly as he said "That can't be right we're the only ones here. . . . . Unless" it was then that it hit Ratchet as he whispered out "Sly get over here".

Sly looked down as he saw a boomerang on the floor; he picked it up as he said "Eh piece of junk anyway. . . . What?" Sly watched as Ratchet motioned him to come over to him as Sly then could sense a presence of a god like person and that is when it hit him. Sly ran over to Ratchet as the Lombax pulled out a device and activated a force field to blend in with the scenery.

 _ **El Diablo's perspective**_

We all watched my angel take care of the witch as we saw the last bit of the witch get sucked into that crystal that my angel was holding. As then Flag whimpered out "June" as we watched as his old lady became lump; Flag was about to run out there when Deadshot got him while saying "Look man, I don't think that lady up there is going to kill her. Besides we got those three to worry about in front of us." We looked to see that her brothers were taking care of the machine as Ratchet had said "Jak go get her" we all watched as the man turned into an angel with wings as he jumped up and flue up to save Flag's girl which only made Flag sigh in relief as the man with wings got her from his sister as then we heard the raccoon coming towards us as we turned around hoping that he wouldn't see us.

The raccoon spoke "Oh I sense a gun and a shiny mallet" then he went to the other pillar as he said "Uh I sense a sword" we heard Ratchet had said "That can't be right we're the only ones here. . . . . Unless" it was clear that it hit Ratchet as he whispered something out the raccoon then said "Eh piece of junk anyway. . . . What?" We all turned round but it happened so fast which made me angry as the raccoon and the Lombax as they put up some kind of camouflage.

I ran over to it as I screamed out "Give me my angel! Give her to me" as then Flag, Deadshot, Harley, Boomerang and Katana ran over as well. We all started to pound the shield as I continue to scream out "Give me my angel, she's mine" as then I hear one of them whisper out "You're not getting her you asshole!" Everyone stepped aside as I scream as I let flames come out of my hands and on to the shield. It was then that everything was going to change for us.

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

Ratchet had his back to the shield with Sly next to him feeling the pounding from the Suicide Squad behind them. Ratchet looked at Sly as he whispered "We got to get them away from here" as then they heard Diablo yell out "Give me my angel, she's mine" Ratchet looked behind him as he whispered out "You're not getting her you asshole!" As then Ratchet saw that Diablo put his hands out as he screamed making flames shoot out of his hand hitting the shield making Ratchet and Sly to duck from the heat of the flames hitting the shield. Sly looked at Ratchet as he said "Okay here's the plan; I'll play decoy and steal their stuff." Ratchet then said "Are you sure about this?" Sly replied back with "Well we don't have a choice do we. . . . . Let's just hope they fall for it" as then Sly went around the shield and was now in front of the squad.

Sly slinked over to them hoping that they wouldn't see him getting closer to them. Sly started to steal from each of them; a pink unicorn from Captain Boomerang, a sword from Katana, a pearl gun from Harley, a gun from Deadshot, and a gun from Rick Flag. As Sly was about to steal something from Diablo the very same man turned around only to have Sly hid. Boomerang yelled out "Hey that thieving raccoon stole my stuff!" Harley then yelled out "Yeah he stole my gun! How did that happen" as then Sly notice that Diablo wasn't moving from his spot as the man with fire looked at the squad as he said "He's the decoy, he's trying to keep me from my angel!" Sly swore under his breath as he heard Ratchet say on his ear piece "What's taking so long" Sly whispered back with "It's complicated flame-thrower isn't moving! He's figured it out" Ratchet responded back with "Then come back" Sly left the stuff and went back to Ratchet.

Ratchet then used the device to expand the shield making a lot of room for them but pushing the squad back. As then Ratchet got up and walked over to Sly as he said "We'll need to get out of here" but was short lived when they looked over to see Harley say "Time to have some fun" as then Ratchet whispered out "Oh shit" as both Lombax and raccoon watched as the crazy woman had her mallet and hitting the shield. As then Flag said "The bomb! We'll use the bomb to get Croc to them they are in the corner where we wanted to big guy." Ratchet then sensed that Michelle was down there as he whispered out "That son of a bitch" as he walked over to where the corner should be as he placed his hand on it while whispering "Michelle I return to thy" as then a blue-teal stone appeared in Ratchet's hand and then put it in his pocket. Sly and Ratchet watched as Flag was talking to someone on his walkie-talkie as they heard him scream out "No look use the bomb to get up here those two creatures; the raccoon and Ratchet the Lombax is over there! We need help getting to them". Just in the nick of time Jak came down with June Moon in his arms as Ratchet said "Jak we need to get the hell out of here." As if on cue Beth came down standing in front of them as Jak put June Moon down as he walked over to Beth as he says "Beth are you okay" as he held on to her as she whispered "I'm okay" as then Beth walked a little as she spoke in a higher power tone "Maria, Maria come down to thy".

As then a door appeared on the very spot that the Enchantress had her machine; the door opens as a woman in Arabian clothing appeared with a staff in her hand. She walks up to Beth and her brothers as she said "You summoned me Eleabeth" as then Beth held out a small chest with gold chains going around it. Beth handed the chest to Maria as she said "I want you to put this where no one will get it and for her as well as her brother to never escape." Maria nodded as she took the chest as she said "Don't worry my friend I know exactly where to put them." Maria snaps her fingers as the chest glowed for only a split second as she said "They are together now. . . . ." Maria looks to see that Diablo is pounding at the shield as she went up to Beth as she whispered in her ear "You have been weak from your fight with the witch, but do you know you have guests" Beth nodded as Maria continued "Be careful my friend. He knows" Beth and her brothers' watch as Maria heads back to the door. The door closes and disappears leaving Beth and her brothers at the mercy of the Suicide Squad.


	6. The Chase begins

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the thing I had gotten a job as a Warehouse Seasonal Associate packer at Macy's Logistics and Organization, and will be working during the peak season which means that I may not be able to put up some chapter for a while.**_

 _ **Even thought my days for working there will be Wednesday-Saturday from 8:00 am to 4:30 pm at peak season which will be in November may take me some time to write more chapters for this story. Right now it isn't peak season which my days working at Macy's will depend on what days I'll be working there. Right now for this week it's Friday and Saturday from 8:00 am to 2:00 pm. Which means I'll have to keep an eye out for the next couple of days, and I really hope that everyone will understand that it means that I won't be giving up on this story but that I'll probably be busy for the next month because of work.**_

 _ **Also there are other stories that I will be working on, so even though it may seem that I won't be working on this story I will it's just that I'll be working on other ones. So on with the chapter and please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think. I also forgot to say that in a couple of chapters from now there will be sex in it not right now or in the next chapter, but I will be warning you guys as to when it will happen so that way you can decide if you want to read that chapter or not. So now on with the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The Chase begins**_

 _ **Still in front of the place where the witch was**_

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

Beth fell to the floor as Jak went up to her as he got to her level as she said "Jak I don't have the strength to stand or move" as then Jak picked up Beth bridal style. They all looked at the squad was chipping away the shield that Ratchet had put up; Ratchet looked at Jak as he said "Go up and we'll get the hell out of her! Flame thrower can't get to her; you know our parents said we can have them together." Jak nodded as he turned back into an angel and jumped up making both him and Beth on top of the building; as Ratchet released the shield and with Sly's help they were able to escape from the squad.

 _ **El Diablo's perspective**_

As the shield disappeared I saw those bastards fly up on to a building with my angel. I screamed out "NO" as I was about to chase them down only to hear Amanda Waller say "I wouldn't do that Diablo" I turned around to see her alive and still holding that phone with the pictures of our faces on it. Deadshot had said "Why aren't you dead woman!" As then Harley spoke out "We sort of did save the world a thank you would be nice" then Waller said "Thank you" which Harley replied back with "Your welcome" I looked over to see that Flag got his girl up and was walking fine until she said "I saw her Rick".

I went up to them as I said "You saw my angel" Flag looked at me then to his lady as he said "June tries to remember what she looked like." June looked at all of us as she said "She was bathed in a white light like an angel. . . . . . She was wearing a trench coat, with a top with sleeves that were cut off by the shoulders, and jeans. . . . . I couldn't tell what the color they were but her hair was in two French braids and she had pointy ears. . . . . . . I think she's an elf and her eyes were an icy blue color. Rick I don't know how to explain it but she save me. She took the Enchantress out of me" Flag then went up to Waller as he said "That woman is still out there we need to get her!" As then an explosion went on as Croc came out of it with Flag's friend coming out of it as well. Croc looked at us as he said "Michelle and Lithuanian are gone! Did any of you see them?" I looked at him as I said "They took her and my angel!"

I went up to Waller as I said "You are not going to stop me from getting my angel! Look makes this our mission to get her and those men that were with her! I want my angel and I'm going to get her one way or another!" For some reason Waller was smiling at me as she said "I was hoping you would say that" as then she held out a white book with gold lettering on it. Boomerang spoke out "What the heck is that?" Waller then said "The information that we need to know about these people. They aren't from around here and I would like to know why" she had her answer when June said "She was here with those guys to get that crystal. Even though the Enchantress was controlling me I saw what they were here for. It came from her world and she didn't want the Enchantress to use it." Waller smiled as she opened the book as she said "Just to let everyone know those men that were with her are her brothers. They're names are Ratchet, Sly Cooper, and Jak. The one name Jak is actually her half-brother; the other two only consider her as their sister."

I walked around as I said "We have to go after them now!" Waller spoke in her unfazed tone "Don't worry Diablo we will, but we need to" as then she was cut off from a voice above us saying "I'm G-man and do as I say or else" we all looked up to see who it was that was talking to us.

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

Sly looked at Ratchet then to Jak as he had Beth in his arms bridal style; it had turned out that they couldn't go anywhere because the building they were on was the same building that the Suicide Squad were already residing in. Sly looked down as he said "It seems like they're talking about us. . . . . Uh-oh that black lady just showed up what do we do?" Ratchet thought for a second when Clank said "We will need to full them. Make them think of something that would want them to leave us alone." As then Sly quickly thought of something as he spoke in a microphone "I'm G-man and do as I say or else" he gave Ratchet, Jak and Beth the thumbs up as they waited for the people down there to answer.

Deadshot answered out "Or else what" Sly thought for a seconded then said "Or else I'll send the spirits of your dead parents after you" as then Deadshot responded back with "My parents aren't dead mother fucker" Sly mouthed out _'What do I do'_ as Ratchet said "Tell them that you'll send those who they have done wrong" then Harley yelled out "Yeah my parents aren't dead and they don't even care about me!" Then Diablo yelled out "Where is my angel" as then Sly slipped out "You're not getting her mother fucker" as then Flag said "What did you say?" Sly then said "Uhhhh I didn't say anything" then Croc yelled out "Yeah you did you were yelling at my homie for talking about his angel!" Sly said again "No I didn't, you were all hearing things" then Boomerang yelled out "Yeah we did and I don't believe for one second that you're GOD!"

Sly said again "Yes I am" the whole squad yelled out "No you didn't'!" Sly then said "Then you leave me no choice but to send him" as then Ratchet used a pellet kind of device as he dropped it which magically appeared Slipknot as Ratchet whispered to him "Look go to Boomerang and tell him that he was the one that killed you. That you're going to haunt his ass for doing it" Slipknot nodded as he got up from where he was standing. In which the squad looked up as the fake Slipknot said "Captain Boomerang," Boomerang looked at him scared as he said "Slipknot" as then the squad watched as the fake Slipknot jumped down and walking towards them. While he did that Jak, Beth, Sly, and Ratchet ran for it while hoping that none of the Suicide Squad would be chasing after them.

Slipknot went up to Boomerang as he said "You killed me so I'm going to haunt your ass" Boomerang spoke in a shaky tone "But I didn't kill you Rick Flag did. He killed you" then Flag yelled out "Hey" as Slipknot continue "But you trick me into trying to run for it! So you're just as guilty" as then Slipknot looked over to see that Diablo was moving around like an animal as he said "What's wrong with him?" Diablo spoke out "I'm trying to get to my angel" all of the sudden the fake Slipknot slipped out "Hey I know the angel" as then all of the squad looked at him as Flag said "What did you just say" as then Slipknot became focus as he said again to Boomerang "You killed me so I'm going to haunt your ass". Deadshot whispered to Flag with "I've got an idea" then said "Hey homie" as then Slipknot looked at Deadshot as he said "Yeah" then Deadshot continued "How many people did you kill?" Slipknot gave off a blank stare as Harley said "You're not really Slipknot are you" then Slipknot looked at Diablo as he said "Hey what's wrong with him?" Then Diablo said "I told you that I'm looking for my angel" then again Slipknot slipped out "Hey I know about the angel." As then Flag went up to Slipknot as he said "You're not really him are you" as then the squad watched as Slipknot became happy and animated when he said "Yeah I know about the angel, but I don't think they want me talking about her."

Diablo walked up to the illusion Slipknot as he said "You know where my angel is" then Slipknot said "Yeah she's with her brothers and they just left right now. She really didn't look so good did she fight with that witch." Flag went up to the illusion Slipknot while saying "You need to tell us where they went" Slipknot spoke out "Sure they went that way" pointing in the direction of where they went as Slipknot continued "But they won't get far sense this building is the only way to get out." Then after a few minutes Slipknot then said "Well I have to go now Ratchet is going to make me disappear now. Well it was nice to meet you all bye" as then Slipknot disappeared as Harley said with a grin "Let's go hunting".

 _ **Somewhere in the subway**_

 _ **Still third person's perspective**_

Ratchet finally got to the end of the subway as he looked back to see Sly, and Jak still carrying Beth as he said "Okay I think we lost them." The entire sudden all of them heard someone yelled out "There they are! Let's get them" as they all looked back to see that the Suicide Squad was already in the subway with them chasing after them. Ratchet spoke out "We need to go, go, go right now" as then they all started to run as Jak still held Beth in his arms as they could feel the squad chasing after them. They heard Boomerang yell out "We're going to get you Shelia" as then they finally got to the outside as Jak said "Look I'm taking Beth up to that building and hopefully that they won't find us." Ratchet nodded as he said "Make it quick I don't want that Flame-thrower to get her." As Jak took Beth up on top of the one building Ratchet and Sly went running as they finally got to the other building that was next to the one Jak and Beth was at.

The squad showed up as Diablo yelled out "Give me my angel now!" Deadshot looked around to see that no one was there as he looked at Waller who was coming up the stairs of the entrance of the subway. Deadshot walked up to Waller as he said "What do we do uh!" Waller walked out in the opening as she said "There is nowhere to go, you'll need to come out sometime."

Jak looked over to Sly and Ratchet as he mouthed out 'We need to get rid of them' as then Sly whispered out "I'll distract them" as then Beth whimpered out "No" as then Sly jumped over without them noticing him as he tells Beth "I'll be okay, don't worry. The important thing is that we need to get you out of here. The fight you had with the Enchantress that you are weak from the fight which means that you need to rest." Beth looked at Sly as she said "Just be careful I don't want anything to happen to you." Sly nodded as he went to confront the squad.

Which left Jak, Ratchet, and Beth went in the different direction from where Sly was and the squads are at.


	7. Eleabeth VS the Suicide Squad

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. I just wanted to say that thanks for anyone who is reading this story so far, and I hope that everyone will like it so far. Here is the big important part of the story is Beth going to be kidnapped by the squad or is she going to fight her way to get away from them. Sadly you all will have to read to find out as to what happens to the poor princess from the World of Began. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to get the next one in as soon as I can. So now on with the chapter and I hope you all will enjoy this one too.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Eleabeth VS the Suicide Squad**_

 _ **On top of the building**_

 _ **Beth's perspective**_

We were running well Jak was running while I was still in his arms. The fight I had with the Enchantress as left me drained, and Ratchet was behind us making sure no one was coming. I hope that Sly will okay know full well that the Suicide Squad was not the kind of people you would want to mess with. It's sad that I'm letting my brothers take care of something like this; I felt useless to them and now I can't help like that this will only get worse from now on. Hearing Diablo calling me his angel it was now making me fear that he might get me.

What I don't seem to understand is that why would my father not tell me as to why I can't be near Diablo? But when I felt his entity in him had somewhat answered my question; the entity in him was like an Aztec tribal fire god. I could feel it from him and that is what was starting to scare me a lot. I looked at Jak as I said "I'm sorry" Jak looked down at me when he said "Why would you apologize? You didn't do anything wrong, you fought with the witch and got it done. Look we're your brothers and we're your physical protectors it's our job to protect you." I looked away as I said "Yeah but" then Ratchet chimed in with "But nothing you just relax we'll be out of here soon."

We continued to run from the Suicide Squad that were chasing after us.

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

Sly went hiding behind a mail box when the squad showed up with Flag saying "Damn it where did they go" then Boomerang said "I saw them go that way mate". Moon looked at Flag as she said "You don't think she's hurt do you Rick. Oh we need to find her fast" Sly rolled his eyes as he heard more from the squad. As then Sly felt Deadshot get closer to where he is as he heard Deadshot say "Look I got no problems shooting those guys. . . . . So what do you want me to do if we run into them? Are you going to let me shoot them or what" Sly held his breath as he heard Waller say "Her weakness is her brothers, family means everything to her. If you place a gun to their heads and she'll have no choice but to listen to what we say."

Sly slinked away from them so he could catch up to Beth, Jak, and Ratchet but before he left he grabbed one of the lamppost. Made it fall and ran for it only to have Diablo see him as he yelled out "There get him" as then Sly turned back to see them all running after them as he whispered "Oh shit" then ran for it.

After running for a while the squad stopped when Sly stopped on top of the building as he said "Well you caught me and it was me who saved you from the Enchantress." June Moon yelled out "No you didn't I was saved by the lady in the trench coat" Sly jumped down as he put his cane behind him as he said again "Nope, I saved you" Moon said again "No you didn't" Sly walked up to June Moon as he yelled out "Uh yes I did! You probably are still affected by the hocus pocus that the witch did to you!" Flag held on the June as she said again "No you didn't save me it was her I saw the whole thing, and I know she saved me!" Sly screamed out in anger "Why can't you just go with it!" As then Deadshot pointed his gun at Sly's head as he said "What up homie! Looks like we got you now uh" Sly looked up to see the lazar pointer from his gun on his head as he said "Oh shit" then he looked back at Deadshot as he said "You know you don't have to do this" Deadshot smirked as he said "Oh yeah we do!"

Sly looked over to see that Waller was holding a white book as he got serious as he said "Where did you get that" Waller smiled as she walked up but not close enough for the thief to get the book as she said "Sly Cooper is it, strangely enough I found this book right in front of me. I don't really think that you guys were meant to leave that there did you" Sly growled but knew he couldn't move since Deadshot had his gun to his head. Sly spoke out "You may think you have that now, but we'll get it back" Waller laughed as she said "I doubt it" then looked at the book again as she said "Princess Eleabeth is it" Diablo whispered out "That's my angel's name Eleabeth?"

Harley laughed out "I was right she is a princess" then Waller looked at Harley only to have the pretty crazy lady to say "What! Oh sorry continue" then Waller spoke again "We have your brother Sly, if you don't want anything to happen to him I suggest that you come down here at once". Sly then yelled out "Don't come out, stay where you are Beth" only for Sly to see how serious Deadshot was as he cocked the gun and pointed at his head again. It was Deadshot that said "Hey lady if you don't come out I'm going to shoot your brother here in the head! It's going to be pain less and I hear that is something you don't want! So why don't you make this easy for us and come on out".

As then Ratchet appeared with his gun as he yelled out "Drop anything you have or I'm going to turn every single one of you into chickens! And don't think I won't because I will!" The squad just looked at Ratchet as Sly looked behind him as Ratchet went up to him as Sly whispered "What are you doing here?" Ratchet whispered to him "Saving you what else" then looked back at all of them as he said again "Don't do anything stupid or I'm turning every one of you into chickens! Got that" Boomerang yelled out "You don't even have the guts to do something like that" Ratchet yelled out "Watch it you Aussie hobo" as then Ratchet pointed his gun as one of the army men and blasted one of them. As then a chicken in an army uniform was walking away from them as Ratchet smile showing them that they were not to be messed with.

Boomerang yelled out "Not a hobo" then Ratchet laughed out "Well then don't look like one!" Boomerang was going to attack the Lombax only to have Flag stop him. Deadshot had his other gun pointed to Ratchet as he said "Look lady I've got my other gun on your other brother so if don't want them to die come on out!" Ratchet looked up to see the laser point on his head as Sly whispered out "Nice try though" Ratchet sighed as he said "Yeah, should have seen this coming". Diablo kept going back and forth waiting for his angel to show only to have Ratchet yell out to him saying "Look you mother fucking Flame-thrower you're not going to get her!" Diablo looked at the two animal creatures as he yelled out "You can't stop me from having her" as then Sly yelled out "Oh yeah right like we're going to hand her over to you! Just run Beth, run" as then Diablo growled at them as Deadshot spoke in a warning "You shouldn't have said that to my homie! Now you're going to get it" as then Ratchet and Sly watched as Diablo transform into an Aztec looking creature in flames with a headdress with feathers and skirt looking thing; which had both Ratchet and Sly whisper out "Oh shit!"

Jak was on top of the building watching everything unfold as Beth whimpered out "Jak we need to save them" Jak looked down at Beth who was still in his arms. He walked to the one end of the building as he puts Beth down as he said "Don't move from this spot I'm going down to save Sly and Ratchet from those crazy people." Beth looked at her half-brother desperately as she whimpered out again "No, let me go with you! They only want me to show myself, if I reveal myself then maybe they'll let them go". Jak put his hand on her shoulder as he said "No I won't let that fire jerk get you, and we all know that they won't let us go that easily" Beth looked away as Jak made her look at him again as he said "Look I'm doing this because you're my sister and that it's our job to protect you right." Beth nodded as he continued "So if something happens to me you know to run for it right" Beth can only nodded as Daxter said "Don't worry we'll be back soon" Beth watched helplessly as Jak left the building that she was on.

Jak jumped down as he got up and looked at the squad as he yelled out "You're not getting my sister!" As then Jak transform into a dark creature of himself and started to run at the squad. But was short lived as Diablo screamed as he hit Jak making him slide to a halt as Jak growled out again "You're not getting my SISTER" then chased after Diablo. Both men were fighting each other making this the most epic fight that the squad has ever seen.

Sly then tried to hit Deadshot but when he tried to knock the gun out of Deadshot's hand which Sly noticed that he got his gun back up and shot him only to miss him. Sly got out of the way in time that is when Sly heard Deadshot say "Next time I won't miss" as he pointed the gun at him, sadly Ratchet looked at him knowing full well that Deadshot would never miss as Clank whispered out "We have to do something" Ratchet whispered back to his robot friend "I don't think I can. . . . . . This guy never misses and if I try to do something he might shoot Sly, or Jak, or even worse." Harley laughed out "You're talking to yourself!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes as he said "Whatever crazy nuttier" Harley did a huff sound as Waller walked up to Deadshot "Shoot one of her brothers now. Shoot the one name Jak first" Deadshot smiled as he said "Gladly" as Sly yelled out "No" as he was about to go after him Diablo swiped him with is big fiery hand making Sly fall and hit the ground making him lay on the ground not moving. It was then that everyone heard the angelic voice coming from the top of the building.

 _ **El Diablo's perspective**_

Even though I was in my fire form I could still hear my angel as she yelled out "STOP IT!" I looked up to see that she was standing; her trench coat was flowing in the wind as well of her two French braids. I stood up looking at her beauty; I could see in the look of her eyes were like of a timid animal trying to run from its prey. I turned back to my human from as Waller said "Ah you must be Princess Eleabeth," as then I heard my angel seethed out at Waller "I don't like titles" as Waller continued "Come down here from that building". My angel looked at her as she said in a worried tone "I can't" Waller shouts out "Why not".

My angel looked at me as she said "Because of what I am and because of what he is" she had pointed to me even though I wanted to say something but Waller just said "If you don't come down then I'll have to ask Deadshot to kill your brothers" as then my angel yelled out again "No don't do that please" as then she had jumped down to us as I looked at her lovingly.

She looked at me scared; then she looked at the others which she only looked at them for a moment until she saw what Waller was holding. Then she looked at me scared as she ran around us I yelled out "No come back here my chicka" as then she was behind the car as she spoke in a timid tone "No you have to get away from me." I ran over to her looking at her amazed at how beautiful she looked at me as I said "You can run all you want I will find you!" I could tell that she could see that I was serious about what I said as she started to run again only for me to run after her. Now we were behind another car as she looked at Waller as she said "Have you ever heard of Shiva and Shock tie?"

Waller just looked at her unfazed by what she said as Waller said "You mean the Hindu Gods. . . . . . . What about them" I got closer to her only for my angel to step back as she yelled out "We will be like that! Please tell him to stop! He can't have me" I looked at Waller as I noticed that she was smiling at me as she said "Diablo get your angel" I smiled as I ran after her when my angel started to run as she yelled out "NO". She had said something and throws her hand up as I pushed whatever it was away. I noticed that she was now in the middle of the squad as Boomerang said "You can't get away from us now. You are stuck sweet Sheila" I saw my angel growl at him as she punched Boomerang in the face then tried to run for it. I tried to get to her as then Croc picked her up and throw her across the ground only for us to see her skid and lay sitting on the ground like a goddess.

I was about to get her when she got up, for only a second when Harley hit her with one of her bats making her fall again heaving from the pain. She looked at them seething in pain as then she looked at Waller as she yelled out "Tell him to leave me alone" but Waller only said "Why would I tell him that? Diablo go get her" I walked over to her only to have her get up from where she was and was running again. Once again it was short lived when Deadshot grabbed her brother Jak and pointed the gun to his head as he said "Look princess if you don't stop running from my homie, you're going to leave me no choice but to shoot your brother here. And don't think I won't because I will shoot him!" My angel turned around as she cried out "No please" as her brother Jak screamed out "Don't do what they say Beth just run!"

I watched the pain go through her beautiful face as if she was torn to do what her brothers wanted and what she wanted to do. Since she was distracted from what was going on I walked over to her; it was too late for her to run from me as she screamed out "No, no, no get away from me! No" I grabbed her by the waist as she was force to look at me looking into my eyes. As then I watched her batting her eyes as then she fell into my arms. I smiled to myself and picked her up bridal style making her look more of a goddess. I nuzzled my face into her neck as then Waller said "Let's go home" while that happened we could hear my angel's brothers complaining about my angel being kidnapped by us. But I didn't care for I have my beautiful angel in my arms as we headed back to the subway where we would take my angel home with me at the prison.


	8. Subway Beauty

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter for this story and I hope it's okay. I haven't really thought about what the chapter name would be so I did "Subway Beauty" unable to think of a name of this chapter. Also I didn't really do what the movie did and tried to go with it so I hope that everyone will like how it is. Right now you're going to see a reaction to Beth's brothers to the Suicide Squad dealing with Beth, and in the next chapter it will be about how Beth feels about the situation she and her brothers are in. I don't know as to when I'll put the next chapter up or even if I will yet, but I do know where I want this to go. Also please leave comments/suggestion I really do love hearing what you guys think about the story so far. So on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Subway Beauty**_

 _ **In the Subway**_

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

As the Suicide Squad walked back into the other subway station that wasn't flooded or full of dead people. Diablo still held on to the beautiful sleeping Eleabeth as he was the first to enter the subway first with Croc carrying Ratchet as the Lombax yelled out "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER NOW!" Then Edward had Sly and Waller had Jak as they took Beth's brothers to the other train and locked them in there making them watch in horror as to what the Suicide Squad will do to Beth. Deadshot looked at both Diablo and Beth as he smiled at them as he whispered to Rick "I see love in the air" Rick looked at the two couple in front of them as he whispered back "I don't think she'll see it that way."

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

I looked at my angel as I sat on the chair and noticed a tear falling down her cheek. I wiped the tear from her beautiful face as Harley said "Why is she crying? She looks like she's crying" I looked at Harley as I whispered "I don't know" as then I could feel her crying out "Papa" I looked at my angel as she tried to swarm in my arms as she continued to cry out "Papa, papa" then she started to cry. I held her close to me as I whispered to her and only to her "It's okay you're safe" as then Waller yelled out "What is going on with her?"

I looked at her as I whispered out "Shh" then continued to watch my angel sleep in my arms. I heard Rick take the book from Waller as he opened it while saying "It says here that Eleabeth has nightmares" that is when we all heard Ratchet yell out "We could have told you that!" I looked at Deadshot as he walked over as he said "Why didn't you tell us!" Ratchet had looked away from us in the other car as he said "Well you didn't ask now did you and I don't think we're going to tell you anything!" Deadshot yelled out "Why you" as Waller said "There is no need for that Deadshot. We'll get it out of them to talk soon enough; I already know exactly where to put them. And away from their sister as well" that is when we all heard Jak yell out "You wouldn't dare!" Waller went up to the glass that Jak from the other side of the car looking at her as she said "What do you think!"

As Jak spoke out "You don't get it do you! My sister can't sleep unless one of us is with her!" Then Boomerang laughed out "To do what sleep with her! Ha" then Sly got up as he rolled his eyes at us as he said "No! We don't do that, and besides you look like you slept out in the streets the way you dress!" Boomerang growled out "Why I ought a" as I spoke in a calm tone "Please everyone be quiet my angel is sleeping! I don't want her to wake she needs rest." I nuzzled her neck as I could hear her brothers growl at me as I heard Rick's girlfriend June say "Diablo is right Beth has been through so much she needs her rest! When we get back we need to make her feel comfortable where ever it is that we'll be taking her."

I watched my beautiful angel's face consorted in pain like something was hurting her as I whispered to her again "It's okay you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you" as I kissed her head she started to sigh as if she was in relief of something. Katana sat next to me as she said "She's sad, but I don't know what. It has to deal with her father" then Rick said "Well the book isn't going to show us anymore about Eleabeth or her brothers. It seems it will only show us when it wants to show us. We'll have to get it from them if we want to know anything about them." I push away the few strains of hair from her face and put them behind her elvish ear. We could tell that we were getting close to the prison as Deadshot said "Well we got the princess and her brothers so I would really like to get something in return!"

Waller looked at us as she said "Okay fine what do you guys want!"

Deadshot then said "Well I want to see my daughter!"

Then Harley said "Oh I want an espresso machine, a book, and a bed!"

Croc was next to say "I want BET. . . . . . And Michelle" then Rick said "We could get you the first part Croc, but I don't think we can give you the second one."

Croc looked at Rick as he said "Why not!"

Rick explained "Well it would be up to her" he pointed to my angel as Croc sighed out "Uh okay fine maybe you're right! But I still want the BET!"

Boomerang then said "Well I would like to just walk out of here!" Only for Waller to say "Well endless you want me to blow your head off fine by all means go right ahead."

Then Boomerang sighed out "Fine well I want to see that Sheila move!" He points to my angel as I growl at him as he puts his hands up by saying "Hey I know she's yours, I just want to see how she trains that is all mates."

Waller looked at me as she said "Okay Diablo what do you want" I looked at my angel as I said "I want her" Waller said "You want her".

I looked at Waller seriously as I repeated it again "Yes I want her, my angel! She was sent to me I know it and I'm not going to let her go!" Waller seethed out "Look all I can do is let you hold her for a while but until we get to that prison you'll hand her over to us. Do you have that Amigo?"

I growled out "NO" as Waller was going to say something as Rick said "Enough Waller just let him have this! You know as much as I do that he's calming Eleabeth down. Just let him enjoy being with her until we get her to her new room at the prison." Waller sighed out "Fine you can hold her until we get her into that room we made up for her." I nodded as I looked at my angel again watching her sleep still with pain on her face, but peaceful. We all knew that we were getting closer to the prison and where my angel will be staying with us.


	9. Eleabeth wakes up in a prison c

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Hello everyone who is reading this, and I would just like to thank anyone who is reading this. I like where I have the story going and the next chapter will Diablo's perspective on how to win Beth's heart, but if you guys have any suggestions on who should give him advice on how to do it I would really like to hear them. Anyway I hope everyone has a good weekend and if I don't get another chapter in before Halloween I would like to say "Happy Halloween" as well. So now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Eleabeth wakes up in a prison cell**_

 _ **At Belle Reve Prison**_

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

As the squad finally returned to the prison Diablo still carried Beth in his arms as they walked into the prison court yard. Sly looked around while they were walking to the new place that him, Jak, Ratchet and Beth would be staying in. Sly spoke out "Homey" as Waller said "Quiet you" as Sly only smiled at the dangerous woman as they continued to walk through. Griggs appeared in front of them saying "Look at who survived the mission. . . . . Hey who's the hot tie" Diablo growled at him as Griggs said "Oh did I upset you amigo" as Flag was about to go up to Griggs only to be beaten by Jak as he went up to Griggs face as he said "What did you call my sister! I'm going to" as then Deadshot pointed a gun at Jak as he said "Look man I don't like him either but I promise you that my homie isn't going to let anything happen to your sister!"

Jak looked at Deadshot as he said "No one is going to touch my sister!"

Then Flag went in front of Jak while Deadshot still had his gun at him as Flag said "Well then believe me when I say that no one is going to touch her. You got that Griggs don't even touch her at all!" Griggs nodded as he stepped out of the way as the squad continued to take Beth and her brothers into the prison.

Harley got really excited as she said "Can we see her room" as Waller spoke out "No" then everyone heard Harley say "Uh". Waller then showed Deadshot the room where Jak would be staying in as she said "Put Jak and his little pet in here" Deadshot motioned with his gun to Jak to go in there as Jak did. As the door closed behind him Daxter yelled out "PET! I'LL SHOW HER PET!" Daxter was about to walk up to the door as Jak said "Daxter look we can't have them know that you can talk" as then Jak heard Harley say "You just did!" Jak swore under his breath as the squad continued to move on from Jak's prison cell.

Next was Ratchet's as they went down the hall and turned right. As they stopped to the next cell Ratchet looked in as he said "Well I'm good" then walked in as Flag said "Wait you're not going to fight with us or anything?" Ratchet turned around to face them as he said "Why you guys already got us why would we fight! Unless you're trying to seduce our sister then we got problems!" Waller rolled her eyes at him as she said "Flag close the" but Ratchet cut her off by saying "There is something you need to get me" Waller looked at the Lombax as she said "I'm not going to get you anything! You'll have to get used to being by yourself!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes at her as he said "Fine Wall-e have it your way! Your loss" Waller looked at him angry as she said "What did you just call me!" Ratchet turned back to her as he said "Nothing Wall-e you and M.C. Flaggers can go do what you want bye" as then the door closed by itself which jumped Boomerang as he said "Did he do that with his mind" as then they all heard Ratchet say "Nope you Aussie hobo!" Boomerang yelled out "Not a HOBO!" Then continued through the prison as they went down the next hallway to Sly's new room; as Flag opened the door and gestured to Sly to get in only for the thieving raccoon slip in as he said "It's fine. Oh just to let you know if I steal anything from any of you it's only because it's shiny."

As Sly closed the door in front of the squad Croc yelled out "Hey Waller is missing her necklace" Waller got really mad as she slammed the door as she yelled out "Sly Cooper!" As then the window panel opened as a pearl necklace was held out in Sly's hand as Sly said "Here you go Amanda Wall-e" then they all heard the thieving raccoon laugh as Waller took her necklace and put it back on. She turned to the squad as she said "Let's get this princess to her new room." They all continued throughout the prison as they finally go to the last place to their stop.

Waller looked at the rest of the squad as she said "Only Diablo can come in since he has Princess Eleabeth, Flag, Moon, and I will be with him. I want the rest of you to head back to your cells, and you all will get what you want as promised." Deadshot went up to Waller as he said "I'll hold you to it" then walked with one of the guards at the prison back to his cell. Then Croc went up to both Waller and Flag as he said "Yeah what he said. . . . . And tell me when she wakes up I want to talk to Michelle" he points to Beth before he turns around and walks with one of the guards in the prison back to his cell. Then Harley only went up to Diablo who is still holding Beth as she whispered into Beth's ear "Don't worry he's your soul mate angel cake" then looked at Waller as she said "Make sure that the espresso machine works" then went with the other guard to head back to her cell. Boomerang was next as he said "Yeah what Deadshot said!" As one of the guards took Boomerang by the arm and dragged him back to where his cell was.

Diablo looked at Flag as Waller opened the door for him; as Flag said "There will be a lounging couch in there as well as a queen size bed. Waller wants you to put Eleabeth on the lounging couch" Diablo nodded as he walked in noticing that it had looked like a hotel room only for a royal. He saw the lounging couch; it had an arm rest at the end of the couch while the rest was long and Victorian like. Diablo walked over to the lounging couch as he place Beth on the couch as he lean in to his angel as he whispered into her ear "I will prove to you of my love. You'll see that we're destined to be together, and when that day comes my love I have you." As then a tear fell down on Beth's face as he kissed it away and got up as Flag whispered to him "Come on Diablo let's get you back in that tub before Waller has a cow." Diablo nodded as he walked with Flag out of Beth's room; Waller looked back as June said "She isn't going to be happy about this." Waller then said "It won't matter what she thinks because we have her and her brothers!" Waller and Moon walked out of Beth's room.

 _ **Beth's perspective**_

I had that nightmare that I always get; the one dealing with the death of my father and of Ratchet's mother too as I gasped for air I realized that I wasn't in that city that my brothers and I were in. I looked around as I saw that the room was designed for someone like me a royal. I wasn't crazy about it as I got up from the couch when I realized that it was a Victorian lounge couch. I looked behind me to see that there in the middle of the room was a queen size bed with off white with gold trimming on the comforter as I sighed at it. I didn't even know if they wanted me to sleep on it or if they were going to watch me do something. It was clear to me that they must have designed it to make me happy, or at least make me think that this was suitable for me. I looked up at the ceiling to see that there were cameras at two corners of the room.

I turned to one of them as I said "I want to see my brothers!" As then a voice spoke out in the inner com as it said "Sorry princess but you can't see your brothers! Waller's orders" I growled out "I don't like titles and if you know what's good for you need to go get my brothers or there is hell to pay!" As then I heard Waller talking in the inner com say "Princess Eleabeth I'm sorry to say that I can't let you see your brothers for now. You need your rest for now later I'll have a talk with you" I looked away from the camera as I said "Okay fine" as I walked to the lounging couch and sat there trying to think of some way to get out of here.

I looked around the room that they seem to have put me in, and I noticed that it was somewhat a prison then a room expect for the bed and the couch it didn't look much. So I snapped my fingers and the room had what I needed like books on the bookshelves. A lamp that was next to the couch, a bathroom on the one side of the room, then a nightstand next to the queen size bed, and closets as well as a dresser. I smiled at my handy work as I walked up to the bookshelves to find what I need as I got the book that was on it. Then I went back to the couch sat back down and started to read.

I also realized that Waller had just kidnapped my brothers and I with the help of those people that she had recruited the Suicide Squad. Criminals that once ran their cities that they once controlled or did their jobs in. I had a feeling that they would get us since my fight with the Enchantress had made me so weak that I couldn't fight them properly that they were able to fight back. But the one that frighten me the most was Diablo; I may not of know what my father had meant until I sensed what was inside of Diablo, and saw the look in Diablo's eyes that told me everything, that he wanted me, and that he would never stop to have me. The thing that frightened me the most was that it was going to be like gods that fall in love with each other and would destroy worlds because of their love for each other. That was the feeling that I got from Diablo and that was what scared me.

But I couldn't think like that now, I have to try to figure out away to get out of here with my brothers so we can leave this damn place. So that way Waller won't use us as weapons, and so I continued to read the book that I have in my hand to try to find some answers on what to do next.


	10. Diablo asks Flag for advice

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Hello to everyone again here is the next chapter, and I'm so sorry if this is short but I wanted to have Diablo's perspective of what he feels for Beth and his conversation to Rick's advice to winning Beth's heart. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, so far I know that I want Diablo to try to win Beth's heart but I don't know how I'm going to do it. I really would like to hear what you guys think so please leave a comment/suggestion. Also I will be putting a warning as to when the chapter will have sex in it I might just do that underline or something like that to let everyone know that is what is on in future chapters.**_

 _ **I've also decided that there will be a much powerful villain then the Enchantress and this person will want Diablo and Beth badly. Which will be in future chapters to come and like I said before please leave a comment/suggestion, and now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Diablo asks Flag for advice**_

 _ **In the courtyard of the prison (In the Metal tube)**_

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

I had been sent back into the metal tube just yesterday thinking of my angel, my love, and the one that I feel is my destiny to be with. This will be a long road for me to get my angel to fall in love with me, but I have to try at the very least. My heart has already belong to her the minute that I saw her on that building, and everything after it I knew in my heart that she would be my destiny. I sat there waiting for someone to give me food, or something just like I always do until I heard Griggs say "Amigo you got company" I sat up and looked at who was coming to see me. To my shock it was Rick Flag that had come to see me and I didn't understand as to why he would see me.

Flag looked at me through the glass circle that was in front of my metal tube. Flag spoke "Hey um Diablo how are you doing?" I looked down at my feet as I said "Fine" as then I could hear Flag say to Griggs "Look I need to talk to him alone" as then Griggs yelled out "No I don't think" but Flag stopped him by saying "I said I need to talk to him alone! You will do as I say because that is what Waller wants" as then I heard Griggs walk away from my tube as I looked up to see Flag looking at me again as he said "Okay we're alone, now we can really talk."

I then said "About what?" Flag smiled kindly at me while saying "Well what do you think about Eleabeth?" I looked at him with worry as I yelled out "My angel is she alright!" Flag put his hand up as he said "Calm down, yes she's fine but she isn't happy about where she's in. Waller made the cell to be more you know royal like. One of the guards that was watching on the screen for the prison cells had said that she yelled out that she wanted to see her brothers. Waller won't let her see them because she thinks that Beth will plan to escape this place." I laughed as I said "Yeah we both know that is exactly what she's going to do" Flag laughed with me as he said "Yeah, she really wasn't happy with Waller, and I have a feeling that there is more to come from this holy princess. There is something that I wanted to ask you though" I spoke again "What about?"

Flag spoke again "How did you not hurt her like you did with the creatures that the Enchantress did? I mean we all saw her use some kind of magic to hurt you but you just slapped away from whatever it was that she through at you. Then when you grabbed her as then she just passed out and fell in your arms like a goddess to her god or something like that. So I can't really figure it out but I feel like that it has to deal with you and her though." I looked down at me feet then back at Flag as I said "I can't really give you an answer because I don't really know. And it's hard to explain, it's like a feeling that you have when you fall in love with someone. A feeling whenever I look into her beautiful icy blue eyes that tells me that she is the one. You know what I mean?"

Flag then said "Yeah I know exactly what you mean, when I met June Moon I had a feeling that she was the one for me. Okay here is what you have to do, you need to be patient with her and you can't rush anything with her. You need to give her time and take things slow with her" I spoke out "What if I give her time, but she doesn't fall in love with me? How am I" Flag then said "Look I'll tell you what I'll see what I could do; first I'll have a talk with her or even with her brothers too. Secondly if that doesn't go well I'll listen into their conversation as to what she likes and doesn't like. Then I'll come back and see you again once I have the information I'll give it do you. And if there are things that she may or may not like I could help get them for you so you could give them to her." I nodded as I said "Thanks Rick" Flag nodded as he walked away from my tube leaving me to think of my beautiful angel.


	11. Wait I have to do what?

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter, and I hope everyone will like it. Also please leave a comment/suggestion because I do love hearing what you guys think of the story so far. Also my schedule has changed so now on the days that I will be working will now be 8:00 a.m. to 4:30 p.m. but will still be working on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday until peak season comes. I will let everyone know when that will come but until then enjoy the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Wait I have to do what?**_

 _ **In Beth's room**_

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

Beth looked up to hear a knock at the cell door as she was about to get up only to have the door open in front of her as Amanda Waller and Rick Flag come into her room that they had made for her. Flag looked around the room as he said "Well I think that you made this room your own." Beth only looked away for a minute then looked back at Waller as she said "Sadly Princess Eleabeth you won't have a say in what you want" as then both Waller and Flag watched as Beth stood up from where she was sitting at as she put the book down on the table that she had made appeared. Beth looked at Waller as she said "Have you heard of the word stalemate?"

Waller looked at Beth oddly as she said "Yes, but what does that supposed to mean to me?" Beth looked away from them as she continued "That is where we are now. . . . . You see you kidnapped my brothers and I" Waller yelled out "We did not" Beth stopped her again as she said "Yes you did, what you should have done was to let my brothers and I go. But you chose not to and thus why you have kidnapped my brothers and me. Seeing that we have no choice but to stay in this place and since you won't let me sees my brothers or to have them see me is not something I take lightly."

Waller yelled out "If you haven't noticed you hurt June Moon! And if I were" Beth turned to Waller again as she spoke in a higher power tone "Silence!" As then everyone in the room was quiet as Beth continued "If I recall Waller you were the one that used Miss Moon because she had the Enchantress possessing her" Waller spoke out "Yes, but" then Beth spoke again "As I recall you lost control of her and she ran a mock in Midway City! Did she not" Waller only nodded as Beth continued "So as far as I can see that this is your consequence for not having her obey you like you wanted. I've seen your kind Miss Waller and I know that you crave for power!"

Waller was about to say something only for Beth to stop her by saying "No you don't get a say! So this is what's going to happen I won't be talking to you!" Waller screamed out "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T BE TALKING TO ME! THEN WHO WILL YOU BE TALKING TO THEN IF NOT ME!" Beth looked over to Flag then to Waller as she said "Seeing that I don't trust you there is only one person that I somewhat trust and that are Mr. Flag." Waller looked at Flag then back at Beth as she said "Him! You trust him! But he tricked one of your Aeons" Beth spoke again "Yes I know that and I'll be having a long talk with him about that! As for you Miss Waller if you want me to trust you, you're going to have to gain my trust and I suggest that you start now! If you have anything to say to me you will be saying it to Mr. Flag and he will give me the message! But I won't be talking or seeing you hopefully until you have gained my trust is that clear!"

Waller looked away from Beth as she went out the door leaving Beth with Flag.

Beth walked back to the couch and summoned a tray of tea kettle with tea cups as she said "Would you like some tea?" As she poured herself one Flag responded "No thanks" as he sat in the chair across from her as he said "So let me get this straight you only trust me" Beth held up her hand as she said "I somewhat trust you, I don't completely trust you and since I don't completely trust you then you'll have to gain my trust."

Flag gasped out "I have to gain your trust! How do I do that?" Beth poured herself a cup a tea with sugar and milk as she answered "Well I'm sure you're smart to figure it out, but there is the discussion of Michelle and Lithuanian." Flag sighed as he said "Look I had to get the bomb" Beth took a sip as she put the cup down as she said "No you didn't, when Michelle told you that I was going to take care of the Enchantress's brother you should have just let it be. What you chose to do is go up to my water Aeon and tell her that she needed to trust you guys as well as to give you the bomb."

Flag spoke again "Yes because we needed the bomb to" Beth put her hand up as she continued "What you did you have ruined her trust and my water dragon's trust! As you did this she mistaken Killer Croc as her uncle; only because he looks like him and since he looked like him she assumed that was in fact her uncle. It took me a while to convene her that Killer Croc isn't really her uncle and she has been crying since then." Flag looked at the floor as he said "Yes and I apologize for that but you left us no choice seeing that you were there to do what get a crystal." Beth spoke "Look at me Rick Flag" as then Flag looked at her as Beth continued "It will take you and anyone to gain my Aeons trust back. First you must gain my trust and then you can gain the trust to the rest of my Aeons. Now what I need you to do is to go tell Diablo that he can't have me."

Flag looked at Beth as he said "Look I can't do that Diablo is in love with you, and besides why would it be so wrong for you to return his love back."

Beth then said "I can't" as Flag replied with "Okay then tells me why not! Why can't you say that you love him too?" Beth looked at Flag as she said "The reasons for me to not return his love is mine and mine alone! Besides you haven't gained my trust" Flag sighed as he said "So basically if I want an answer from you I have to gain your trust?" Beth nodded as Flag got up from where he was sitting at as he said "Fine, then that is what I'll do and I'll tell them to have your brothers come see you right now."

Beth watched as Flag left the room as she sighed as she looked at her cup of tea as she whispered "Please let him tell Diablo to never come after me. I can't deal with this not now" it was then that Beth realized that this was going to be hard then she thought if Diablo was going to do what he had promised to gaining her love and heart to him. That if he does win her heart it will change everything and she knew that it was going to happen weather she liked it or not.


	12. Let the training begin

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all of love what I did so far with it. I had to show some kind of training process with Beth and her brothers so that is what I did to this chapter, and in the next one will be about Diablo and Beth. Now I don't know when I'll be able to put up the next chapter because the job that I've been working at is starting to pick up for next week my times have changed a little from 8:00 am-2:00 pm to 8:00 am-2:30 pm on Thursday and Friday but Saturday is going to be 8:00 am-4:30 pm. Then right on Thanksgiving week will be Wednesday-Saturday the times will be 8:00 am-4:30 pm. Which means that I might not be able to put up a chapter as soon as I can. I'm really sorry for that and I hope you all will love this chapter. Also once again please leave a comment/suggestion I really do love hearing what you guys think of the story so far, and so now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Let the training begin**_

 _ **Within the next few days**_

 _ **Third person perspective**_

Beth had heard from couple of the guards that Harley Quinn had escaped from the prison with the help of her love the Joker. She had a feeling that Harley would see her lover again, but knew well enough that Harley's man was dangerously crazy. She also knew that Harley would be back to the prison; as to what this feeling she was feeling right now, she did not know but knew that something was coming. Beth also found out from one of the guards that Flag did tell Diablo that she didn't want him to have her, and it had turned out that Diablo wasn't happy about it. She thought that he had gotten the jest but sadly to her dismay he didn't. Diablo had more than determine to get her any chance he could.

The great news was that Flag had convince Waller to let Beth see her brothers; not only that but after a couple of nights of her not being able to sleep they had let each of her brothers stay with her as she slept. One night would be Jak sitting at her bed side as she fell asleep, the next night was Ratchet, and then it was Sly watching over her as she slept a good night with no bad dreams that she would always have each night. Beth went up to the door as one of the guards said "You ready yet" Beth replied back with "Yes" then the guard opened the door to her cell as he said "Good morning Miss Beth, would you like for me to take you" but he was cut off by Jak as he said "I'll be taking my sister. So shall we" Beth smile at Jak as she took his arm while walking away from the one guard who was only nodded at Jak with respect.

"So how is Keira" said Beth as Jak smiled back at Beth as they continued walking through the prison as he said "She's been fine, but wonders why we haven't left yet. I told her that Waller got us" Beth giggled out "I bet she's figured out something to save us isn't she." Jak spoke in a teasing motion as he said "Hey she can't help it but be who she is. Besides if you had a boyfriend I wouldn't tease you about it."

"Well then good for you that I don't have one" replied Beth as she tapped her brother's shoulder. As then they had both stopped in front of a door as Beth said "Where are we anyway?" Jak looked at his sister as he said "Well you needed a place to you know do some training and we told Flag that we needed a place to train so he got the okay from Waller to use this. Besides you can just summon a tomb and practice while we keep an eye on your movements. Clank has already put up the image of the tomb so all you have to do is summon it. It won't be like the real actual tomb, but it'll still feel real to you. Now if anything goes wrong you just talk into this ear piece here" Jak hands over to Beth an ear piece as she puts it in her ear as he continues "Just so if anything will happen we'll be in there like" as then Daxter chimed in on Jak's shoulder saying "Like bats from hell!" Beth rolled her eyes at Daxter as she said "Fat chance look you know that I would never underestimate the tomb. And this practice is just going to be like the ones before so don't worry Jak I'll be fine."

As Jak opened the door having him and Beth walk through to see that it was just another big empty room like Harley's cell Beth looked at Jak as she said "Okay go with the others and I'll do my thing. It's just us right" Jak smiled as he said "Don't worry it's just us" Beth smiled back at him as she walked into the middle of the room; as Jak went up the steps and to the walk way that the room had where Ratchet, Sly, and Clank were waiting for him. Jak turned around as all three of them expect for Clank put in an ear piece as Ratchet said "Beth can you hear us" in response to his answer they all heard Beth in the ear piece say "Yeah I can hear you guys, Sly be nice" Sly smiled as Clank said "Please tell her to go ahead" Ratchet spoke again "Clank said go ahead, we'll watch you from here."

Beth then lifted her hands up as a tomb appeared in front of her like sands appearing in the dunes of the desert. Beth smile as she said "Now let the fun begin" then walked into the tomb like she had own it her whole life.

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

I sat in my prison for a while now hoping that I would see my love, but like always I couldn't. I sighed as then I heard Griggs say "Hey Amigo it's time to get out" as then I felt the water hitting me as I became angry and as I tried to control it but everything went fast. I was outside of the tube that I was in and all these guards came up to me. I tried to look up but everything was going black but before I did I heard Flag yell out "Hey don't hurt him, Waller wants him ready for him to get to Eleabeth. She needs him to be wide awake to help Princess Eleabeth to train." As then I let the darkness to take me as I felt the guards carry me to where ever it is that they need to take me to.

 _ **Third person perspective**_

Beth was walking there the tomb as she noticed that there were a couple of axes swinging back and forth. She smiled as she ran across the wall in time with the axes to make sure that none of them hit her. Beth smiled as she heard on her ear piece from her brothers yelling out "Yeah girl". Beth continued to walk through the hall of the tomb as she got to the one end were there was a drape hanging down as if it was expecting her to use it.

Beth backed up a little bit just before she went into a running start and grabbed the drape as she slid down it like a boss. Beth walked out of it as she looked down the hallway of the tomb then noticed that there was a trigger she then throw a pebble on the trigger which made the arrows appear from one side of the wall and then to the other side of the tomb wall. She smiled as she once again did a running start and then did full of flips and turns missing the triggers that were on the floor. Beth finally got to the end of the hall as she walked up a flight of stairs to a room that had a petal stool with a red diamond on it. Beth went up to it as she laughed out "Too easy can't fool me and great job on it though." As then she heard one of her brothers' say on the ear piece "Ha told you that wouldn't fool her" then it was Jak she recognized him saying "This is her playground" then she heard Sly say "What did you think we were going to make this easy for you did you?"

Beth smiled as she said "Not a chance" then continued to walk through the room where the fake jewel was and into the next room. While that happened Jak watched on the tablet screen that he had in front of him with Ratchet and Sly watching either side of him until they heard a female voice behind them say "What is going on here?" All three of the men turned to see Waller standing a little bit away from them with a screen tablet in front of her as well. Ratchet spoke out "Oh it's you Wall-e well if you must know Beth is training so if you don't mind".

Waller looked at the screen as she said "But she said that it was too easy" Sly humph out "Humph you wouldn't get it Wall-e this is what she does." All of the sudden all three of Beth's brothers hear Waller say on the walkie-talkie "Bring in the Squad, Beth needs a challenge!" Jak went up to Waller's face as he yelled out "What the fuck are you doing!"

Waller looked at him unfazed as she said "Well she said it was too easy, so I simply decided to make this harder for her. I thought you guys would like that." Ratchet yelled out "You don't get it do you! She wasn't talking about the damn tomb she was talking about illusion of the petal stool that we did for her of the crystal that she needs to get! She's training you fucking bitch" as then Sly reassured both Jak and Ratchet with "Guys come on Beth could do circles around them! They've never been to a tomb before so you know that she's got this. And besides there is no water in this tomb so where would Croc go anyway" both Ratchet and Jak nodded but only briefly as then the Suicide Squad came into the room behind them.

All three of Beth's brothers heard Deadshot yell out "What the hell is that" then Boomerang spoke out "What are you looking at anyway mate? It isn't like. . . . . Is that" then they heard Croc say "Wow a tomb in a prison room." All three of the brothers sighed as Jak spoke in the ear piece to Beth "Hey Beth" Jak hears the response back from her saying "Yeah" then he continues "We've got a problem." Jak then tells Beth that Waller deiced to send the Suicide Squad after her in the tomb as part of her training which made Beth an unhappy camper.

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

I woke up to see that I was in another room with a cat walk and everything there standing in front of me was Deadshot as well as the others. I got up as I said "What's going on" as Deadshot looked at me as he said "Yeah Waller wanted to ask us to do something, but I never thought she would do this". I looked at what he was pointing as we all noticed a strange entrance inside the room we were in. I looked at Boomerang, and Croc as they were clearly amazed that this room had a strange entrance from the inside the room. But it was clear that Deadshot wasn't fazed by it, and I couldn't help it as I looked at it carefully.

As then Waller spoke as we all looked up to her "I want you to help Princess Eleabeth" then her brother Jak seethed out "She doesn't like titles!" Then she continued "Train so Deadshot go into the tomb and help her."

Deadshot rolled his eyes at Waller as he said "Look she didn't do anything to me!" Then Waller said "Do this for you kid" then Deadshot yelled out "Fine" as he went into the tomb. There was a screen in front of us showing what Deadshot did; he went in as he went down the hallway of the tomb then to the next one when we all saw Beth standing at the other end of tomb. I looked at the screen as she said to Deadshot "So she sent you" Deadshot looked at her as he said "Yeah what about it." Beth smiled at Deadshot as she said "You wouldn't last one minute in this tomb" then Deadshot yelled out "Why not!" Beth had given his answer as she said "Because you forget this is my playground and you've never set foot in a tomb before." Deadshot was about to go through it when an axe came at him making him jump back only to be flown out of the tomb.

Within five seconds he came out of it or more like sliding out of it as he looked up at Waller as he said "No go". As then Boomerang laughed at Deadshot with "You fell on your ass! That was funny" Deadshot got up as he yelled out "Then you try" Boomerang smirked as he said "Watch and learn" as he was about to walk into the entrance of the tomb Ratchet yelled out "Beth watch out the Aussie hobo is coming in". Boomerang yelled out "Not a hobo!" Then walked into the tomb just like how Deadshot went in.

Again within five seconds Boomerang did the same thing as Deadshot and slid on his back again. Boomerang got up as Deadshot laughed out "Yeah you're right it's funny!" Boomerang growled as he walked a little away from some of us; then Croc was next only for him to come out the same way that Deadshot and Boomerang did.

It had become my turn as Waller said "Diablo" I looked up at her as she said "Now go get your angel" I nodded at her as I walked up to the tomb entrance as I heard Jak yelled out "No, not him don't you dear send him after her!" I got to the entrance of the tomb when I heard Ratchet yell out "You son of a bitch! You better tell the flame thrower to stay where he is right now! If you don't I'm going to freeze your ass Wall-e" the last thing I heard from Beth's brothers which was Sly as he said "Beth watch out its Diablo he's coming in! Get to the real room that holds the crystal, be quick he's coming in!" I walked into the tomb as the door closed behind me as I continued to walk through I could feel her, sense her, and oddly enough taste her scent.

I knew that this was going to be a game of cat and mouse. I was now more than ever to get my angel to me, so if she wanted to play chase, then who am I to refuse her.


	13. Diablo sees the Centenary of t

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter and I hope everyone will like this one. Also I just wanted to say to everyone who has read this "Happy Thanksgiving" since this will be out on the week of Thanksgiving, and I just wanted to make a shout out to everyone who is reading this. Once again please leave a comment/suggestion on here I really do like hearing what you guys think. So now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Diablo sees the Centenary of the Aeons**_

 _ **In the Training Tomb**_

 _ **Beth's perspective**_

As I got the info from Sly I started in a run through the tomb to get away from him; the weird thing was that I can sense him now, and that I could feel that he was going to get me. I ran through the tomb as I finally got to the next set of puzzles that I needed to get through. I walked up to the puzzle trigger which was something like in the one in Jak's world; which I smiled I knew that I could get through it fast. I watched as the color tiles glowed for each one, so I stepped on each one that I could get to. I finally got to the door way where I needed to go as the door opened for me I sensed Diablo getting near me; he was at the other end of the path as I ran into the door only to see him smile at me. It was like he knew something that I didn't, but I didn't have time to find out so I continued to go through the hallway.

As then I finally got to the room where the real crystal on the petal stool was at. I could hear Ratchet on my ear piece say "Okay all you have to do is get the crystal and all of this will be over with. Go ahead chick gets it and the tomb will disappear the minute you touch the crystal." I sighed as I was just about to get it when I felt Diablo coming up to the room where I am in right now. I hurried to a pillar as I stood behind it just as Diablo was coming into the room.

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

I stood in the room with pillars and then there in front of me was a petal stool with a crystal on it. I could feel her close to me but where she is that I don't know. I called out "Eleabeth, my angel come out, come out where ever you are" that is when I heard her beautiful angelic voice call out "Please Diablo you need to leave me be. We can't be together" I called back "That is where you're wrong my love". I heard her cry out "I'm not wrong we can't be together please leave me be" as then I could feel her make a decision as to what she was going to do next.

I ran up to the pillar that she was at but she wasn't there; until I saw her go for the crystal but I ran out for her as she slid across the floor and started to run again as she yep out "No" then she ran down what seem to be a hallway. I ran after her through the hallway and down another one until I saw her at the end of the hallway.

I was about to go down it when she went through some kind of door or something. I growled out "No" then started into a run after my angel.

 _ **Third person perspective**_

Jak, Sly, and Ratchet watched in horror as Diablo chased after Eleabeth. Ratchet yelled out "Beth just summons the centenary of the Aeons. He can't follow you in there once you're in there he can't get to you" then Sly whispered back to her "Once you're there we'll get to you as soon as we can." Jak pulled out his gun as then Deadshot laughed out "Ha your sister is afraid of our homie there!" Ratchet turned around then looked down as he yelled out "Shut it Floyd!" Deadshot was about to go up the steps that was where it lead to the catwalk but Croc stopped him as he said "Don't besides Diablo is almost getting to her see".

Everyone looked back to see Beth summoning the doorway to the centenary of the Aeons and going into it. As then all three of her brothers jumped down and ran into the tomb hoping that they will get to her in time.

 _ **Beth's perspective**_

I finally got to the centenary of the Aeons as I slid to a halt and was gasping for air. It was then I heard one of the Magnus sisters coming up to me as they said "My lady are you alright?" I looked up at Katrina as I said "I'm fine" but then I felt him and I knew that something was telling me that this couldn't be right. Not at all as I turned around to see Diablo coming into the centenary as Daisy yelled out "No this can't be how is in able to come in here" then Jasmine gasped out "Is that the Fire God that Michelle was talking about?"

I couldn't even look at them as I could only see Diablo as I cried out "No, no, this can't be happening! Why, how are you even able to come in here! Get away; get away" Katrina could see that I was stressing out as she said "Daisy, go get Behmaut right away and Jasmine I need you to stay where Michelle is. They're maybe others coming in" I couldn't even tell if Jasmine got what her older sister was saying for all I could see was Diablo standing there looking around his surroundings. I could feel Katrina hugging me as she whispered "My lady we must move" as then Diablo screamed out "NO! Stay away from my angel! She's mine" I could hear Katrina yelling at Diablo "Our lady does not belong to you sir! I suggest you leave right now or there will be dire consequences!" But I knew that this would never be that easy.

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

I watched my angel being held on to a fairy of some kind as I got near her the fairy said "You will stay right where you are, and not another step. Like I said before our lady doesn't belong to you" I was getting angry as then the other fairy and the fire beast showed up as he yelled out "YOU!" Then I watched the man turn into the beast that I saw with the squad when my angel was fighting the Enchantress. I growled out "I won't let you get in my way to get my angel" as then I turned into my fire form as I grabbed the beast's hands and we were at it.

I growled as so did he as we pushed and pulled at each other. What happened next was that my angel had done something that made the beast stop and so did I. My angel had looked up at us both as she yelled out "STOP!" I looked down at her to see her crying as the fairy next to her put her arms around my angel as the fairy whispered to her "Please my lady let Behmaut protect you from that fire god." My angel cried out to all of us "Katrina I will not have him hurt my Aeons! Please don't hurt him Diablo let him go" it was the beast that said "My lady please" as my angel told the beast "No Behmaut I will not let him hurt you!" It was then that my angel walked up to me as I turned back into my normal form I looked into her eyes as I spoke "So you won't run from me anymore?" I could tell that this was hard for her as she whimpered out "Yes" then I continued "You will come to me, and you won't tell your brothers to harm me!" Beth looked down at the ground then to me as she whimpered out again "Yes, please don't hurt my Aeons. They have nothing to do with this" I got closer to her as I put my arms around her as she started to cry as she did gasping sounds.

She had done what had happened when I held her at Midway City; the minute she looked into my eyes she batted them then fell in my arms, so I picked her up bridal style as the beast turned back into his human form while he said "If you hurt her in anyway all bets are off!" I nodded to him as I walked back to the door way that Beth had opened to and with her in my arms I walked back into the prison. As then her brothers showed up as Jak yelled out "Give me my sister you son of a bitch!" I held on to her as I said "No" as Jak growled out "What did you say" as Ratchet jumped in saying "Jak don't. . . . . We have no choice we have to let him carry her, because you know who is behind us." Flag had appeared with the rest of the squad behind him as he said "Okay Diablo take her back to her room." I nodded as I carried Beth out of the training area which was now an empty room; then down the hall and back into her beautiful princess room.

I laid her back on the bed as I kissed her head then walked away from her as all of her brothers looked at me angry as I said "Don't worry I didn't do anything to her" then walked away from them leaving them to watch over her.


	14. Diablo tells Waller off, and D

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter and I hope everyone will like this one. I hope that everyone had a really good winter vacation, and I'm so sorry for not putting up a chapter for this story. I've been busy with work and I've also been sick with a cold too. So now here is the next chapter and also once again please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like to hear what you guys think of the story so far. So now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Diablo tells Waller off, and Deadshot shows Beth what he can do**_

 _ **In Waller's office**_

 _ **Third person perspective**_

Diablo was finally got out of the hallway of the prison as Flag showed up while the others went back to their prison cell as Flag said "Diablo you have to come with me, Waller wants to see you." Diablo nodded as they both went to where Waller's office was at. Flag knocked on the door as Waller said "Come in" as both Flag and Diablo came in to see Waller at her desk waiting for them. Waller looked at both of the men as she said "Please sit Diablo" Diablo looked at Waller oddly as Flag said "It's okay go ahead and sit." So Diablo sat as Waller said "I'm glad you got your angel back" Diablo looked at her as he said "You saw the whole thing" Waller smiled at Diablo as she said "Yes I did and may I say that it was amazing that you were able to go into that world. What was that world called" Diablo looked away from Waller as he said "I don't know the name of it, but I doubt she would ever tell you let alone me." Waller spoke out "Look at me Diablo" as then Diablo did as Waller continued "I know you have feelings for Princess Eleabeth".

Diablo spoke out "She doesn't like titles" as Waller looked at Flag then back at Diablo then spoke again "Very well then like I was saying I know you have feelings for her. I will take off 10 years of your sentence if you can get Eleabeth to fall madly in love with you and make her your beloved." Diablo looked at Waller in the eyes as he said in an angry tone "No, I won't do what you want me to do!" Waller yelled out "Excuse me" as Diablo continued "I won't force my angel to fall in love with me! She'll fall in love with me in her own time! So whatever it is that you want me to do I won't do that to her! She is a person and not a weapon so maybe you should be thinking of some way to gain her trust. But I will do this my way and not your way" Diablo stood up from his seat and turned to Flag as he said "I'm ready to go back into my cell now" Flag smiled at him as he said "I'll get Edward to take you back into that tube you were in." Diablo nodded as Edward showed up taking him back to his cell that he was in leaving Flag and Waller alone.

Waller yelled out "Is he kidding me! He's the one that wanted that bitch and now he doesn't want to push her in to falling in love with him! Rick I need you to do something for me" Flag looked at Waller as he said "Look I think Diablo is right, you can't force two people to fall in love with each other. Even though Diablo is in love with Beth it doesn't mean that she's in love with him yet, besides this takes time and that is what we need to do to give them time to get to know each other." Waller slammed her fist on to her table as she said "We need this woman to work with us! Now it's clear that she doesn't want to talk to me so we'll continue to have you talk to her. If she tells you anything you will tell me got that" Flag sighed as he said "Got it anything else."

Waller said in an uncaring tone "Continue to help Diablo figure out ways to get Eleabeth to fall in love with him. Something got to slip with her brothers and everything. The minute you do tell me, besides I've got other things to deal with so you may go now" Flag sighed as he walked out of Waller's office leaving her alone with what other things she had to deal with.

 _ **Next day**_

Beth had gotten up from her sleep because of what happened to her yesterday; as she gotten dressed her brother Jak came in with Ratchet and Sly following behind him. Beth turned around to them as she said "What?" Ratchet sat in the chair as Clank said "I don't like what's going here in this prison. Amanda Waller is up to something" Ratchet looked at Beth as he said "Yeah I don't like it! Waller is up to something" Beth put her trench coat on as she walked over to her brothers as she said "Okay let's getting this over with." As then Beth and her brothers went up of the prison room and down the hallway to the outside of the prison to see what some of the prisoners can do.

Deadshot was outside of the with the other guards as he stood there waiting for Waller and Flag to show up for the tryouts. What he didn't expect was to see Beth and Ratchet with Waller and Flag. Flag looked at Beth as he said "You ready for this" Beth nodded as Flag said "Alright unlock him" as Griggs yelled out "What?" Flag looked at Griggs as he said "You heard me unlock him, Beth wants to see what he can do." Griggs looks at Beth as Ratchet said "Don't even think about!" Griggs then yelled out "Unlock him" as the one guard did that Deadshot took the gun loaded it and pointed at Griggs as he yelled out "Oh Hell no". Deadshot whispered "Say it again" as then Beth stood in front of Griggs and in front of the gun that Deadshot was pointing at. Deadshot looked at her as Beth said "Floyd please put the gun down, Mr. Griggs isn't worth it." Deadshot looked at Beth closely with saying "Are you crazy lady! Look I don't want to shoot you I just want to shoot Griggs for being an ass" Beth looks at Griggs then back at Deadshot then said "Show me what you can do, don't even look at anyone else. Prove to me what you can do" Deadshot smiled at Beth then went to town on the targets.

Beth smiled as Deadshot got every single target as Ratchet whispered to her "Oh my god he doesn't miss does he" Beth whispered back her to one of her brothers "No he doesn't" as then Deadshot stopped and put the last gun down. Deadshot walked over to Beth as Waller yelled out "What are you doing!" Deadshot turned too looked at Waller as he said "I ain't talking to you, I'm have some things to discuss to the princess."

Beth looked at Deadshot as she said "What can I do for you Floyd?" Deadshot smacked out "No one calls me that except for my friends" as Beth said "I'm sorry I forgot you don't trust me. I mean Deadshot" Deadshot continued "I want you to do that magic thingy and make it so that I will have my daughter and that my wife will only get visitation rights. But I want you to turn Darnel into something I don't know what it is but you can do that right!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes as Beth walked over to the guns as Deadshot continued "I want her to do some of those IV league schools and hey you're not writing this" Beth turned to Deadshot as she saw one of the guards go to cuff Deadshot as she spoke in a higher power tone "I'm not done talking to him, please don't do that" they all stopped what they were doing as Beth continued "May I ask you something" Deadshot spoke in caution "Sure what" as Beth said "What is your favorite gun?" Deadshot looked at her oddly as he said "What is my favorite gun?"

Beth walked around the table that held the guns as she said "Yes what is the type of gun that you like to use" Deadshot then said "A nine inch millimeter" as Beth said "Nine rounds" then Deadshot said "Yeah" as then everyone watched as Beth picked up the gun and without looking she started to shoot at the targets as well. The only person that wasn't shocked by this was Ratchet as he just smiled at Beth doing her thing. After she got done Beth looked at Deadshot who still had his mouth open as she put the gun down as she said "My favorite too" then walked back to Ratchet as Deadshot looked at Beth as he yelled out "What the hell was that! Who taught you to" Beth didn't even look at Deadshot as she said "I've been taught and that is all you need to know." Deadshot turned Beth around as he said "Okay fine sniper ruffle" Beth spoke "Long distances" Deadshot looked at her shocked again as Beth said "Let's test my theory on something. . . . Ratchet" the Lombax looked at Beth as he said "Yeah chick" Beth looked at him as she said "Give Floyd. . . . I mean Deadshot one of your guns."

Ratchet looked at her funny as he cried out "Not Betty" as then Griggs laughed out "You name one of your guns" Ratchet growled out "Shut up. . . . . . Chick please don't let me give him her" Beth got to Ratchet's level as she said "Don't worry him won't hurt Betty. . . . We have to see" Ratchet sighed as he took out his gun as he whispered to it "Don't worry baby he's not going to hurt you. . . . Here" as then Ratchet handed Deadshot his gun.

Deadshot pointed the gun then shot at the target as it turned into a snowman which made everyone gasp as Beth handed the gun back to Ratchet from Deadshot as she said "See I told you that Floyd could use your guns" as Ratchet did a humph just as they started to walk away from the very shocked people that the scene of what just happened. But then Beth and Ratchet heard Deadshot say just as they were walking away from him "My homie is going to get you, and you'll never get away from him. He's in love with you and you know it! Even if you can't see it you're in love with him too!"


	15. Beth talks to Croc, and Beth s

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Okay so here is the next chapter to this story, and I really like how it's going so far, but I don't know if I want the tomb sequence to happen yet or if I want to wait for that a bit to happen. I know that I want Diablo to show my Beth that he's a gentlemen but I don't know if I want for it to happen soon or have it be down in a later chapter. I know that I want there to be some signs that will show Beth falling in love with Diablo, but I don't know how I'm going to do it.**_

 _ **Also I wanted to show Croc's humanity in this chapter so that is what I did, but if anyone thinks that I should have shown more of the other character's please do tell me. Once again please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like hearing what you guys think.**_

 _ **So now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Beth talks to Croc, and Beth sees Diablo in his prison cell**_

 _ **Still in the prison**_

A guard was standing in front of the steps that lead to the down stairs; Beth walked up to him with Jak beside her as Daxter was sitting on his shoulder as Beth said "May we see him" the guard nodded as the one guard stepped aside to let Beth and Jak to go down to see Killer Croc. Beth, Jak, and Daxter went down the stairs as they were in front of the prison cell of Killer Croc. There was a seat waiting there for her with another chair next to her; so both she and Jak sat in them as they waited for Croc to appear.

Croc appeared behind the bars as he said "Hello Eleabeth" Beth looked up at him as she said "Hello Waylon or would you prefer me to call you Killer Croc?" Croc growled as he said "Croc is fine. . . . . Now I want to see Michelle!" Beth look at Croc seriously as she said "What makes you think I let you see Michelle" Croc growled out again "Well I want to see her now!" Beth spoke in a higher power tone "Croc sit down now" as then Croc did what Beth wanted and sat down right where he was.

Jak looked at Croc as he said "You listen to my sister because she's going to say this once got it!" Croc nodded then looked at Beth as Beth continued "You trick Michelle to think that you were her uncle" Croc spoke out "Because she said that I looked like him" Beth replied back with "That gives you no excuse to do that! So the minute I get her back in the century of the Aeons she starts crying and saying how you lied to her. How you and the squad tricked her and Lithuanian in to doing some of the things when I was fighting the Enchantress." Croc looked down to the ground sadly as then he looked up to Beth and Jak as he spoke in a sad tone "That is why I wanted to see her, to tell her that I'm sorry for what I done."

Beth had a serene look on her face as Jak was about to say something when Beth up her hand as she said to Croc "Here is what is going to happen" Croc got up as he let Beth continued "You and the rest of the squad will have to gain my trust. Once you do that maybe I'll let you see Michelle." Croc nodded as Beth and Jak got up from the chair and went back up to the door where the guard was at.

 _ **Out in the prison yard**_

After seeing Boomerang just after Croc with Sly; Beth knew the next person she was going to see was not what she wanted to see right now or ever. As then she heard Sly coming from behind her saying "Jak and Ratchet are meeting us outside for meeting El D-hot stuff" Beth sighed as she said "Would you think of me as a bad person if I told you that I don't want to see him?" Sly put his hand on Beth's shoulder as he said "Does this have anything to do with what the others said" Beth looked at Sly as they were about to go out the door to the outside as Beth said "Well yeah with what Floyd and Digger said" Sly smiled as he said "Look they don't know what they're talking about. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can go back doing what we do" Beth smiled back saying "Figuring out some things" Sly spoke out "Exactly!"

As both Sly and Beth walked out of the doors that lead outside to the prison there standing there was Waller, Flag, Jak, and Ratchet waiting for them. Beth went up to Waller and Flag as she said "So are you here to make sure that my brothers and I won't kill this man that we're going to see?" Waller smiled at Beth as she said "Oh no we're just here to see the reaction you're going to get when you talk to him."

There in front of them was the tube that Diablo was in which Beth really wasn't happy about but knew why they would keep him there. As Waller and Flag went up to the tube Beth looked at her brothers as Jak said "We're with you" Beth nodded as they all followed Waller and Flag to the tube that Diablo was being held in.

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

I sat there waiting for Waller and Flag to come see me; as predicted Waller showed up with Flag beside her as I repeated what I said to them before "Look I told you I won't become a weapon. I'll die in peace before I raise my fists" but as I looked up I noticed that Waller was smiling at me as then I heard a beautiful angelic voice say "Is redemption what you seek?"

I looked in the direction of the voice as Waller and Flag stepped aside I see her; my angel Eleabeth, but her brothers are with her which only makes me sad that she's not alone for us to talk. I crawl up to the small glass port hole that is my only window in the prison that I'm in as I said "Yes I seek redemption" knowing full well that I shouldn't call her my love yet because that would only make things worse in my situation. I watch my love move close to me as she looked into my prison as she said "This is what they put you in?"

I nodded as I watched her look at Waller as she said "Chato Santana isn't an animal! Why isn't he in a regular prison like Floyd, Digger, and Waylon?" Even before Waller could say anything I responded to her question to them "Because of what I am" Beth looked back at me as she said "The Devil's gift?" I nodded again as I said "You've seen what I can do that is why they keep me in here. I can't control it sometimes" that is when I heard her brother Jak said "Well that's funny seeing that you could control it when you were chasing after us when we were trying to get away from you jerk!" I growled as I let the flames come out of my hands as then I watched my love look at her brother Jak as she said "Jak please there is no need for you to do that besides he's in this tube for a reason and he was just telling us just that." Then she looked back at me as she said "Are you comfortable?"

I only let the flames disappear as I look at my angel but then looked down at my feet then back at her as I said "It's fine" as then I watched her look at Waller as she said "You need to put him in a normal cell, this can't be comfortable for him" I watched as Waller said "No he's got a pyro kinetic ability to him! He would burn the prison" I watched my beautiful angel sigh as she looked back at me as she said "Fine, but I don't want Griggs to treat him like an animal" I watched her turn away from me and walk towards her brothers as Waller said "Don't you want to know if he's killed anyone" I watched my angel say "There is no need whatever he's done is in the past."

I spoke out "And what of you my angel" as then I watched her turn around and walk back up to me as I watched her become angry as she whispered out "You know nothing about me!" I got close to the glass as I said "I know that you love your papa and that you don't want to disappoint him." I can see tears coming down her face as she yelled out "And what would you know of that! You, who was once a father yourself who only killed them in the end would know anything of that! Don't tell me that you know how that would feel when you know nothing!"

I growled back "You don't think that I regretted killing them! It's you who don't know everything" as then I watched her lean in as for only a brief moment I watched her glow like the light of the sun as she whispered out only for me to hear "I hold within me the Holy Power of the Phoenix! I have so much power that would make your damn head spin, and not only that but I can see the dead which means that your dead wife and children have always been with you this whole time!"

I looked at her shocked as she continued "So yes I do know that you regretted killing them, and for some reason you want me! Well I got news for you; you'll never have me and you never will! Because I will never give myself to you" as I watched her walk away from me again I yelled out "I will have you, you hear me! I will show you my love and you will love me! It's fate" the minute I said that I noticed that she stopped for only a second as Sly grabbed her and helped her walk away from my prison as both Ratchet and Jak gave off an angry look to me with Waller following behind them.

I sighed as Flag looked at me as he said "You shouldn't have said that to her, she looked really pissed at what you said." I looked at my hands as I said "She just told me that she holds with in her the Holy Power of the Phoenix, and the fact that she's got a lot of other powers too. I mean we already know that from what Waller had read but I couldn't help it. It was like the thing inside of me wanted her to know that I was going to have her. Maybe you're right and I shouldn't have pushed her like that. I just wanted her to talk to me some more" Flag sighed as he said "I know, with June I had to show her that I was like a gentlemen. Like showing her that I could hold doors, pull chairs out for her, and other stuff. It took June a while to see that I would never hurt her, but I know that deep down that Beth will see that you're not like that. Just give her time and we'll do what we originally plan."

I nodded as I said "Yeah you're right. You need to go before Waller wonders where you are" Flag nodded as he walked away from my cell as Griggs said "Well I know one thing amigo" I sighed even though I couldn't see him I said "What's that" he responded "You're never getting that hot piece of ass in bed with you! Because I'm going to get her" I growled as I let the flames come out of my hands as then I felt the water splash all over my body as I sighed again. I had let Griggs get to me again as I just sat there wondering if I'll ever see my angel again.


	16. Beth talks to Rick

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. I'm sorry for putting this chapter up so late, my mom was in the room and I didn't want her to see me writing this chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter before I get to the part where I wanted it to go to, and I also hope that the next chapter will be very interesting since it will have the Joker and Harley Quinn. Also the other reason I haven't been putting up another chapter is because my left ear has been hurting me for a while now and I think it has to do with a chipped tooth that I have that has been bothering me. So there are at times that I don't really feel like writing; that and having writer's block as well.**_

 _ **I'm writing the next chapter now so it won't be out for a while now and I will probably work on other stories in that time so that is why I don't have another chapter up because of it. Also if I don't have the next chapter up "Happy Valentine's Day" or I would like to call it "Happy Heart Day" just like before please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think. So now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Beth talks to Rick**_

 _ **In Waller' office**_

Waller had looked at some of the files that were on her desk, but she was more interested in the book that Eleabeth and her brothers had with them. She would look through it for hours on end learning at least some things about Beth and her brothers that she knew that they would never tell her. She had noticed that Beth would have nightmares about her father Gabriel and Ratchet's mother Lillian. In the text of the book it had said that Beth had felt guilty for what she did to her father and to Ratchet's mother the only difference was her father died when Beth was young and Ratchet's mother died at a different time line then her father did.

Waller even noticed that all four of them were connected; Beth's father held within him the Holy Power of the Phoenix, Jak's father, Sly's father, and lastly Ratchet's mother were all destined to be Beth's father's protectors. Just like how Beth and her brothers are to her which only made Waller smile. Waller even had one of the guards keep tabs on Beth and her brothers throughout the prison; what she found out from one of the guards was that Beth and her brothers were going to try to escape the prison but had changed their minds at the last minute. But then one of the guards gave her a file that changed everything.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Waller was at her desk when a female guard appeared looking excited as Waller said "What do you want" as the female guard replied back with "You have to see this, Beth and her brothers are planning to go to some kind of tomb. And it's where the Joker's hideout is." Waller smiled happily as she said "Give me the file and then leave if you don't mind." The female guard nodded as she gave Waller the file and left the room._

 _Waller looked at the file as she smiled even bigger as she noticed that the file had told her exactly what the angel and her brothers were going to do next. As she closed the file as she said "Give me Rick Flag right now" and so that is what the other guard did only to step in and out to get Rick Flag for Waller to talk to._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Waller looked up from her desk as Rick came in as he said "You wanted to see me?" Waller smiled as she said "Yes you are going to convince Beth that she can't go through this tomb" Rick looked at her unsure as he said "In less what" Waller got up from her seat and walked over to Rick as she said "In less she let the squad to go with her to this so called tomb."

Rick looked at Waller upset as he backed away from her as he said "I can't do that! You know she won't agree with that, she doesn't even trust anyone in the squad and I'm already trying to gain her trust. I won't do that to her" Waller then said "Well then I wouldn't want something bad to happen to Miss Moon."

Rick looked at her angry as he said "You wouldn't dare" Waller went up to Rick again as she said "Shall we find out then" Rick growled as he replied back with "Fine I'll go tell her." Rick then walked out of Waller's office and to where Beth's cell is as Waller smiled knowing that Beth would have no choice but to do it.

 _ **In Beth's Cell**_

 _ **Beth's perspective**_

I sat in the chair next to the table with the plans out all over the table while Jak looked with me. Ratchet sighed as he walked over to look at the plans as Sly sat in the chair across us. Ratchet whispered "So how exactly are we going to get out of here and get to the tomb anyway." I looked at it more as I said "Well we'll have to leave here at night, so that way Waller and the guards won't be able to see us and they'll be asleep." Jak looked at me as he said "I doubt that" as then there was a knock at the door to my cell.

I looked up as the voice from the door said "Princess Eleabeth Rick Flag is here to discuss some things with you" I rolled my eyes as Sly whispered "I wonder what he wants" as I yelled out "Let him in and don't ever call me that". As then the door opened as Rick came in while telling the guard to stay where he is as he came in closer to us. I lean back on the chair as I said "What can we do for you" Rick sat in the chair next to Jak as he said "I'll get straight to the point Waller wants you to take the Suicide Squad with you to your next tomb."

I looked at Rick odd as Ratchet said "Wait how the heck did she find that out!" Daxter was the one to say who was on the table "Well she does have the book, and what's stopping her from killing us!" I looked at Daxter as did Jak when my brother said "She needs us" then looked at Rick as he said "So she sends you to tell us what she wants. What if we don't do what she's asks?"

Rick sighed as he said "If you don't she might hurt June, and I can't have that. Look I really don't want to push this and I don't want to ruin any trust you might have for me. But please if you could just at least take one or two people from the squad then maybe Waller can get off you back. Please I'm begging you" I get up from the seat and walk over to the book shelve as I said "So in order for my brother's and I to go on the tomb mission. We would need to take the squad with us" even though I couldn't see him I could sense he was nodding his head. I turned back to Rick as he said "Alright then if that is what she wants then this is what's going to happen. We will only let two people to come with us to the tomb we're going to. The person we want is Floyd aka Deadshot" as Rick replied back "And the other person" then I said "We want you to come with us as well."

Rick stood up as he said "Okay I'll tell her that, but do you know when you are leaving or what?" I spoke again "We'll let you know" then watched Rick leave the room as Sly said "Why do we need Floyd for?"

I walked back to them as I said "He's a good shot and besides I want him to be with you and Ratchet if any unwanted people come in while we are in the tomb." Ratchet replied with "Yeah he supposed to not miss and it wouldn't be that bad. But where is the tomb anyway? I can't seem to find it on the map" I looked at Ratchet as I said "It's in an abandon warehouse. . . . But I feel like it's in a city that we've never been before."

Sly looked at me as he said "Then we would need Deadshot, he's the only one to go through that city and know exactly where to go. It's in Gotham" I sighed as I heard Jak say "Well that is just great" I knew what my brother meant by that it was the fact that Deadshot had been in that city before because he had lived there. So that meant that we would have no choice but to take him with us. So we continued our plans with what we needed to do with the tomb and who exactly we were going to see at Gotham City.


	17. Beth makes a deal with the Jok

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Okay so I'm really sorry for putting this chapter up so late I really thought that I had put this one up but I think it was on the other site. Also the next chapter will be up as well so you guys don't have to wait for something like that, but it might take a while for the next one to come up since I'm writing it now. Also I hope everyone will like this one; I really tried to get the character 'Joker' to act all crazy for a bit, and to show how Beth would react to this kind of character. Once again I would like for anyone who is reading this story to please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like to hear what you guys think.**_

 ** _Also if I don't put another chapter up "Happy St. Patrick's day" if anyone celebrates anything like that. So now on with the story._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Beth makes a deal with the Joker**_

 _ **At Gotham City**_

 _ **Beth's perspective**_

Before we had arrived in Gotham City Deadshot had told us that we would need a car of some kind of vehicle to get there and he would handle the rest of finding where the Joker might be. I nodded as we all went in to the car that was big enough to hold at least six people in and when we were finally in the city Deadshot knew exactly where we needed to go, even though I hate to omit it but having Deadshot really helped us out. He looked at me as he said "We're here, but I'm letting you know now that this is the Joker's place. He will have some guards around the warehouse. You'll need to make a deal with him just letting you know" I nodded to Deadshot as Rick came up to us from behind while saying "This is going to be hard."

Sly and Jak only rolled their eyes at the two men as Ratchet looked at the warehouse in front of us as he said "Deadshot wasn't kidding they're guards everywhere. We won't get in to the front with them walking around like this" I walked beside Ratchet as I said "It's okay we'll go in the front anyway" then Jak said "But you do understand that we need to do something when the Joker's guards get us." I looked at them as I said "Look Jak and I will go in the front. I want you, Sly, Deadshot, and Flag to go to the front as well when we go in. Then wait for us when we're done talking to the Joker."

Jak and I walked up to the front door as I looked up to see if anyone was coming until we heard one of Joker's men say "Hey you're not supposed to be here!" But before they could do anything Harley appeared saying "Don't worry boys I know these two. . . . Come with me, my pudding has been expecting you."

Jak and I nodded as we followed Harley and the other man into the warehouse that belonged to the Joker. We went up the stairs and then into what seem to be a penthouse. There sitting in front of us was the Joker smiling at us like he owned the place like a boss. Both Jak and I knew not to mess with someone who would look like they had escape from a mental hospital. The Joker gestured to the seats in front of him as both Jak and I sat down with one of the guards stood behind us while Harley went too sat down with the Joker.

Joker looked at me as he said "My, my I've heard so much about you from my dear Harley here. She tells me that you're something special Princess Eleabeth or is it Miss Beth." I looked at Harley as I said "So you told him what I am?"

Harley smiled as she said "Yep and I told him that you love going through some stuff" as Jak growled when the man behind me pointed the gun at me as I said "If you don't mind Mr. Frost I would like it if you wouldn't do that." Both Jak and I watched as the Joker laughed as he said "You really are amazing" we watched as the Joker gestured Frost to put down his gun and looked back at us before he could continue Harley said "Would you like to drink anything?"

Jak spoke for the both of us as he said "No thank you we're just here to talk business." Harley continued to sit on Joker's lap as he said "So what brings you and your brothers to my place" I looked at him calm as I said "I'm afraid that there is a tomb underneath your warehouse." Joker smiled as he said "Are you sweet talking to me" I looked at him not affected by what he was saying as I said "I have no need to sweet talk you into anything Mr. Joker or is it Mr. J".

Joker laughed as he looked at Harley when he said "I like this one, you weren't kidding babe when you said she's got some fire in her!" As then Joker looked back at me as he said "Continue" then Jak was next to say "There is an artifact that we need to get from that tomb so if you don't mind to let us go through it; we could just leave you be and" as then the Joker put his hand up as he said "So you want me to just let you go through my warehouse and let you go through this so called tomb to get this artifact is that correct." Both Jak and I nodded as he said "I could let you go through that so called tomb" but I knew his game he wanted something in return men like him always do.

I looked at the Joker as I said "But you want the artifact don't you Mr. Joker" the minute that he shook his head yes answered my question as Jak said "No we can't do that, we don't know what the artifact is. You might" we both heard clicking sound around us as the Joker said "Or we could just kill you both now and be done with it." I looked at Jak as I whispered "Look we don't have a choice we need to get that artifact before she gets it. And besides I'd rather have someone else like him to keep it then her to have it." Jak looked at me unsure as he said "Yeah I know, but in all honesty we don't know what the artifact is what if he uses it" I looked at the Joker and Harley as I said "If we agree to this I need to make sure that you will never use it and that you will keep it safe. Can I have your word" Joker smiled at me as he said "For you beautiful thing you have my word that I will keep this so called artifact safe. But in order for you to go through this thing there are some rules that you and the people that you brought with you to understand."

I nodded as did Jak as the Joker continued "I want those men that you brought with you not to arrest us, and that I want you to take Harley and Mr. Frost with you to this so called tomb." I stood up walked over to the Joker as I held my hand out as I said "Then we have a deal" the Joker smiled as he took my hand and shook on it as he said "Oh we have a deal my dear." This made it real as both Jak and I left the penthouse that belonged to the Joker and met up with Ratchet, Sly, Deadshot and Rick who had been waiting for us with the meeting that we had with the Joker.


	18. Diablo has a dream

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Here is the next chapter of this story and like I said in the other one please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like hearing from you guys. I also wanted to say that I wanted this chapter be a dream sequence for Diablo for him to figure out the secret of Eleabeth and as to why she tries to push him away from her. I know it maybe soon but I wanted just show that part before I get to when Beth and Diablo get together.**_

 _ **I would like to say to anyone who reads this thank you for reading it and now on with the story. Also I'm sorry if this is really short and I couldn't think of anything more for this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Diablo has a dream**_

 _ **Back in the prison**_

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

I sat in my tube prison hugging my knees hoping that I would see my beautiful angel again, but judging what happen last time that I had seen her it didn't turn out so well. With her being angry with me wasn't what I wanted and I wanted to show her that I wasn't one of those men that looked at women like their objects. As then I heard Griggs say "Hey amigo your angel just went on her trip! I doubt she'll give you any sugar after all this."

I growled as I heard him laugh as I lay back on the metal flat grill of the tube sighing as I hope to see her again. As then a voice came to me saying "Close your eyes and you will see your angel" I didn't really think of it as I did what the voice said and closed my eyes as then I let sleep take over me.

* * *

 _Diablo's Dream_

I realized that I wasn't in the prison or in that tube that I was in. I looked around to see where I was only to realize that this place looked a lot like that place where I saw all those Aeons living in. I walked through the beautiful woods with lights glowing everywhere; it made me think that this had to be heaven as if I was meant to be here. I walked up to the tree touching its beauty, but then I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Who are you speak now or face my wraith!"

I turned around to see a beautiful woman with a navy blue outfit that look like a dress that she was wearing but more like a pants suit. I couldn't really tell but her hair was done up in four braids and the rest was down. The hair color was pure white like the stars in the sky more like the night sky and her eyes were just like my angel's eyes those icy blue color.

I kneeled to her as I said "My name is El Diablo my lady" as I looked up to her I could see that she was checking me out walking around me like I was some prize. Then she stopped in front of me as she said "Raise young man" I did as she told me and then what shocked me was when she said "Come there is much to talk about" then walked in the direction through the woods so I followed her.

As I went to where the woman had me follow her to as I watched her sit on her throne that was made of wood with a Celtic symbols on it. I looked at her as she gestured to a seat that was beside her, so I went up to the chair and sat next to her. She then said "Would you like some tea" I replied back with "No thank you."

She nodded as she rested her hands on her lap as she said "I'm sorry if I looked at you as a prize that was never my intention." I looked at her as I said "You never gave me your name" as she replied with "I never gave it." I knew she wouldn't give it to me but there was something about this woman that I couldn't figure out or like I had met this woman somewhere before.

That is when I watched her sigh as she said "I have met the entity inside of you before Diablo." I looked at her oddly as she continued "I suppose I should tell you who I am. . . . . My name is Lady the once queen of the World of Began and Sorceress of the World of Began." I didn't understand her of what she was saying until she said "I'm Eleabeth's Grandmother" I looked at her shocked as I said "You're her grandmother? But you don't look like a grandmother" she looked at me as she continued "It's sweet of you to say that but immortality my granddaughter has as well as I. Sadly I've passed on" I looked at her oddly as I said "You've passed on?"

She nodded as I said "Does Beth know?" She looked at me as she said "She knows for a while but sadly she is mad at me for not telling her sooner. There are consequences to our actions in our world of what we do, and sadly I've made one that now she has to carry a burn."

I didn't understand what she was saying as I said "What do you mean she'll have to carry a burden? I" she had put her hand in front of me as she then put it down while saying "All in due time Diablo for now all you need to know is that I have met the entity inside of you. You see the entity came to me a long time ago and told me that my granddaughter would be his future bride" I looked at her oddly as I said "You mean to tell me that Eleabeth was supposed to be my wife?! But I don't understand" Lady had looked at me sadly as she said "When it came to me I saw it in his eyes that he wanted me granddaughter, but I didn't want to hear it or see it. And so I did everything I could to make sure that you would never meet or see my granddaughter with this" I looked in the direction she was pointing at as I notice that there was a bison in front of us.

I went up to it as it showed me every scenario that she had told me; the first one showed Eleabeth showing up in Los Angeles and running up to me kissing me with such passion. I watched the image give off such beautiful passion that it was amazing to watch until I saw Lady tore us apart by making Beth disappear and reappear somewhere else. But everything was the same Beth and I would be together until Lady tried to keep us apart.

I looked at her as I said "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Yes it was wrong no matter what I did you and my granddaughter still seem to find each other. So I summoned the entity and told it that I would not enter fear" said Lady as I went back to the seat next to her.

I looked at her as I said "If you told the spirit that you would let me have Beth why haven't we met or the fact that she would have become my wife right now?" She sighed at me as she said "I'm afraid my son is the reason why you and my granddaughter aren't together."

"Your son why would your son be the reason" I said as she continued "My son Beth's father had foreseen the same thing as I did and decided to inter-fear with fate. He thought he could make sure that you would never be with her and so that is why you never met her."

I looked away from Lady as I said "Why are you telling me this? Is it so I can tell your granddaughter when I wake up" I heard her sigh as I turned back to her to only see Lady sad as I said "What?"

Lady then told me "I'm afraid that you won't remember this conversation" I got mad as I said "Why not" that is when she said "It's part of the consequence that Beth has. All will be told to you in due time, but for now please rest and continue to dream."

I continued to let the dream take me where it wanted me to go through as I explore my angel's world.


	19. Tomb of the warehouse

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. So here is the next chapter and I'm really sorry for not putting this one up yet. The reason why I didn't put this one up yet was because I wanted the set up for the tomb to happen just right, and I didn't want it to just go through it then come back out and I wanted the conformation between the Joker and Beth to go right as well. So that is what I did and the other reason was that I've been working on other stories so that's about it.**_

 ** _Once again I really do would like to hear what you guys think of the story so far, so please leave a comment/suggestion to this story. I hope that everyone will have a great weekend this week, and also I've been working on a Guardians of the Galaxy story. I haven't decided if I'm going to put that one up yet or not and was thinking that it might be a squeal to this one. I don't know, but I'm going to wait to put that one up until I see the "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2" comes out. So if you guys can tell me what you think if I should put one up or not._**

 ** _So no farther a due, on with the story._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Tomb of the warehouse**_

 _ **In the warehouse**_

 _ **Beth's perspective**_

I walked down the steps with Jak, Frost, and Harley following behind me. As we finally got to the floor that Jak and I want to be in with Ratchet, Sly, Deadshot, and Rick waiting for us. Ratchet came up to us as he said "So what did he say" I looked at Jak as then to them as I said "Joker has decided that he would let us go through the tomb, but" then Sly came up next as he said "But what?"

I spoke again "In order for us to go through the tomb he wants the object that is in the tomb. That is why Frost and Harley are here to assist us. They are here to help us with the tomb and there is more" Ratchet looked at us odd as he said "What else" Jak looked at me then to Harley and Frost then back to them as he said "Well Rick and Deadshot can't arrest him, Frost, or Harley." Rick yelled out "What but Harley escaped from the prison, and both her as well as the Joker are criminals!"

I put my hand up as I said "Please Rick stay calm and listen" Rick did as I said as I continued "This is the deal we made with him in order to get through the tomb. I'm sorry but that is how it is" both Sly and Deadshot were shocked as Ratchet spoke out "But we don't know what the object is! What if he touches it or uses it" I got to Ratchet's level as I whispered in his ear "Look I know it's risky but we don't have a choice in the matter. Would you rather have someone like him to have it or do you want her of all people to have it?" Ratchet sighed as he said "Fine, so let's get this done and over with" I stood up as I said "Did you bring the gloves?"

Sly looked at Ratchet as he nodded to Sly as pulled the gloves out of his pouch when Deadshot said "What are those for?"

I took them as I put them in my pouch while Ratchet explained "The gloves are for when there is something special in the artifact that the person shouldn't be touching it or something will happen to the person that touches it. We use the gloves which have a special spell or protection to them to keep the person that wears them safe." I nodded the Jak then turned to the floor as I started the process of summoning the tomb. Everyone watched as the door to the tomb opened up revealing to us the steps to go down.

Before we went down I looked at Ratchet and Clank with Sly behind him as I said "I want the rest of you to be look out since Jak, Harley, Frost and I are going down into the tomb. Make sure that no one is to come in here" that is when Deadshot said "So I can kill anyone I want?" That is when Ratchet replied back with "No just shoot them in the butt we don't want to kill them. At least if they don't have any weapons or if they shoot us then yeah kill them" Deadshot nodded as he stood in front of the entrance of the warehouse.

Jak, myself, Harley and Frost went down the steps of the tomb only to have Harley say "So how are you and Hot stuff handling each other?" I looked at her as I growled out "Let's get something straight he's not my lover, and I have no interest in him got it Harley." Jak looked at her as well as he said "Besides I would never let that asshole touch my sister" as then Harley just smiled at us as she said "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" then walked in front of us as I said "Is she always like this" as if we got our answer Frost said "Yeah usually."

 _ **In the Tomb underneath the Warehouse**_

As we walked farther into the tomb I noticed that there was two passage ways as Harley said "So which one do we go into" I kneel down to the floor as I put my hand on the ground as I closed my eyes to sense where we should go. I could sense that we needed to go to the left of the passage way as I opened my eyes and stood back up as I said "We need to go left."

We all went to the left passage way; as we got a little farther both Jak and I put our hands up as Frost said "Don't you even think" Daxter who was always on Jak's shoulder said "It's not like that Beth and Jak are checking for traps" as I picked up a pebble and through it across the floor to only reveal spikes sticking up and down the minute the pebble hit the trap. Harley smile as she said "This is going to be fun" I spoke in a calm voice "We have to be quick about this, if we're slow in anyway the spike with kill us for sure." Frost was the next to say "I just wanted to say to the both of you that I'm sorry if I thought that you were going to escape" as Jak replied back with "Well you do know that you're blocking the entrance."

Before Frost could say anything I started to run as I did flips, jumps and lastly skid into the entrance of the hallway with Harley who had followed behind me held out her hand out as she said "That was fun" as I got up as I said "We're not even deeper into the tomb yet" she smiled as she said "Yeah there's more." As Jak and Frost showed up behind them while all of us walked through the next section of the tomb.

There we looked around to see that the artifact was on a petal stool in the center of the room; as then Frost said "So can we get the object then" I looked at him serious as I said "Wait" as then Jak was next to through a pebble at the floor only to show that it did a musical note to it. Jak looked at me as he said "It's just like when we were in that other tomb." I nodded as both Harley and Frost said "What tomb?" Both Jak and I looked at them as we said "It's nothing" then I stepped on one tile while Jak stepped on the other one then repeat the process as I finally got to the petal stool. I looked at Jak as I said "Gloves" Jak passed me the gloves as I put them on and then grabbed the artifact.

As we were all able to head back to the entrance to where we all started with we headed up to the stairs as Frost said "Remember the deal" as I said "Don't worry we haven't forgotten it." We finally got out of the tomb as it closed behind us as the floor disappeared from view showing that there was no door to begin with only the floor existed.

Ratchet walked up to us as did Rick, Deadshot, and Sly as Ratchet said "NO" as then everyone looked at him oddly. Clank who was on his back said "That doesn't sound good" then Sly said "It isn't". Rick then looked at the object as he said "What exactly is this" I was looked at both Deadshot and Rick as Ratchet said "You can't give that thing to the Joker! What if he" Jak stepped in saying "We don't have a choice, so don't worry will make sure he doesn't use it."

I looked at Harley and Frost as I said "Head up and tell the Joker that my brother and I will be up in a second" both nodded as they went up I looked at both Rick and Deadshot as I said "This is called Youthdilamonta or known as the statue of youth." Rick looked at me worried as he said "So this thing is like the Fountain of Youth? Should we be worried about this thing" Ratchet sighed as he said "Well yeah it turns the person into a kid if you touch it or at least that is what it said in the book."

"If the person keeps their hand on it artifact longer then they should" I corrected as Deadshot said "Why would anyone want an object like that? So what they would cheat death or something" all three of my brothers and I looked at him and then to each other then back at Rick and Deadshot as Rick said "Wait did Deadshot hit the nail on the head! Why would you look at each other like that?" Jak was next to say "It's happened before but it's a long story that we can't talk about right now. Beth and I have to go up to see the Joker if we ever want to get out of this place."

I looked at Ratchet as I said "Do we have an extra pair of gloves" Ratchet nodded as he gave them to me as I looked at Jak then said "Okay let's get this over with" Jak nodded as we went up the stairs to see the Joker which we heard Rick yell out "We'll keep look out from here."

 _ **Up in the Joker's pent-house**_

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

Joker sat in his chair waiting for Eleabeth and Jak to appear as Harley made him a whisky and walked over to him while giving it to him. Joker looked up at Harley as he said "Thanks babe" as then Harley bent down to kiss him as she sat on his knee with Frost on the other side of him. Eleabeth and Jak appeared in the doorway with the object in her hands as the Joker said "Ah just like you said you would bring me that object."

Harley got up as the Joker got up from his seat and walked over to Eleabeth and Jak. Joker was going to touch the object when Eleabeth stepped back as she said "I wouldn't do that Mr. Joker. . . . . . This artifact is called Youthdilamonta and shouldn't be taken lightly." Joker looked at her oddly as he said "Are you sweet talking me again princess," but Frost spoke out "I'm afraid she's right sir she had to put on special gloves to protect her from the artifact." Then Harley stood beside the Joker as she said "Beth isn't the kind of person that would lay pudding. Now how about you show us how dangerous thing is Beth" Eleabeth looked at Jak as he said "Have one of your guards come here, one of them that isn't your favorite."

Joker motioned for one of his men come in here; as then one of them did as he said "Sir is there something you want" Joker said "Yes touch that artifact right there" so the man did as his boss said and touched the artifact. That is when the Joker, Harley and Frost saw firsthand what Eleabeth and Jak were talking about.

As the man touched the object he started to change from a man into a man in his 20's then from that to a teenager at 18 and then into a 16 year old as the man took his hand away from the object yelling out "Oh no I'm a teenager!" Then ran out of the room shocked and yelling as Harley said "You weren't kidding Beth" Joker smiled at it as he said "That is the fountain of youth, so how about you give it to me." Eleabeth looked at him serious as she said "I will give this to you if you keep it safe" Joker smiled as he said "You have my word that no one will know or ever see this again. I have a safe that I will keep hidden and Frost will be the only one who will know where it is."

Eleabeth looked at Jak and nodded to him as he nodded back then turned to the Joker, Harley, and Frost as he walked up to them giving them the extra pair of gloves. Jak then said "Wear these when you're handling the Youthdilamonta and whatever you do don't touch it." Frost nodded as he put the gloves on and walking over to Eleabeth as she handed it to him as Frost said "It shall be safe" then stood next to the Joker.

"I must warn you if you end up running into a person with a purple cloak stay as far away from her. Whatever you do don't let her in" said Eleabeth as the Joker smirked out "No need to worry of that our deal is made you can go now" Eleabeth sighed as Jak took her hand while saying "Come on let's go, besides you know as much as I do that he won't listen" then walked out of the room leaving the Joker to his crew. Harley looked at her man as she said "Shouldn't we take in consideration of what Beth just said? She seemed really worried about that purple cloaked person" Joker laughed out "She was probably joking honey, Frost go put that in the safe. I need to show my girl the town" as the Joker took Harley by the arm while leading her to the bedroom that they had.

Frost went to the wall that had a picture of something that the Joker like and opened it up. The safe was behind it as he opened that up and placing the object in the safe then closed it up. After that Frost closed the painting hoping that whatever Eleabeth and Jak said wasn't true, but something deep down in him knew that wasn't the case.


	20. Warning for Eleabeth

_**I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Okay so here is the next chapter, and I'm so sorry for putting this up so late I literally thought I put this chapter up only to find out that I didn't. Also I have decided that I would get this story done within 25 chapters, and I already started set up a squeal to this story only for it to be connected to "Guardians of the Galaxy" kind of thing so I hope that everyone will like it.**_

 ** _The squeal will probably be up until I see the "Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2" comes out. It will show some Suicide Squad characters, but not all of them and it will only show Eleabeth and her brothers. But don't worry Diablo will be in that story and what will happen next to the both of them. I hope that everyone had a good Spring/Easter weekend and I hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter. Also please leave a comment/suggestion cause I really do like hearing what you guys think of the story so far. So now on with the story._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Warning for Eleabeth**_

 _ **Back at the prison**_

 _ **Third person's perspective:**_

Eleabeth, Jak, Ratchet, Sly and both Deadshot as well as Rick Flag came back from going through the tomb at the warehouse. Rick had no choice but to tell Waller about what happened but she wasn't happy about it. After realizing that the Joker had the object there was nothing that Eleabeth or her brothers could do but plan the next one. Weeks went by as Beth looked through every book she had in her cell that they had given her. Looking at each of them hoping to find at least one; as then a knock at her door told her without looking was her brothers as she said "Come in".

Rick appeared as he said "Look I know that we weren't happy about you letting the Joker and Harley stay there." Beth looked up at him annoyed as she said "You know that I had no choice Rick!"

Rick sighed as he said "Yeah I know but I just wanted to tell you guys that we're here to help in any way we can." As then the speakers went off everywhere calling for Rick to come outside. Rick looked at Beth and her brothers as he said "I have to go, we'll talk later." Then left the room of Beth's cell to go see who it was that had just called.

 _ **In the courtyard**_

Harley had walked into the prison looking like she was dead inside; which was something that really shocked Rick, because Harley would do something crazy like say some kind of joke and shoot anyone who got in her way. Especially if it had anything to do with the Joker, but something about her now it felt eerie to see her like this. Harley looked up at the camera as she yelled out "I want to see her! Let me in Flag I need to see her please" Rick came out from the office that was watching and then into the courtyard where Harley was at as he said "Harley doesn't do anything stupid. . . . Harley" as then Rick was given the shock of his life as he saw Harley fall to her knees crying.

Rick and some of the guards ran over to her as Harley looked up at Rick while they helped her up as she whimpered out "We should have listen to her. She was right, she was right all along and we didn't listen" Rick helped the guards walk Harley to the prison as he said "Harley what are you trying to say? I don't understand you what do you mean you should have listen?"

Harley looked at Rick as she whimpered out again "Flag you have to take me to her, you have to take me to Eleabeth. I have a massage to give her."

Rick nodded as he looked at the one guard as he said "We have to take her to Eleabeth's cell right now" as then the guard nodded as they took Harley to Beth's cell.

 _ **Back in Eleabeth's cell**_

 _ **Eleabeth's perspective**_

I sat there looking through the books in hopes that we would at least find something but it all got ruined when there was a desperate knock on the door of my cell. I looked up as Sly said "Who is it now" as then Rick had yelled out "Sly please open the door Harley needs to tell Beth something." I looked up at them as I said "Let them in."

Sly nodded as he opened the door to see Rick, a guard, and them holding Harley up like she had just been through hell. Jak got up as he went over to them to help them get Harley to the couch as she looked at them sadly with her make-up streaming down her face which told us that she had been crying none stop. I looked at her as if I had already known as I said "I'm so sorry Harley" then next thing that happened Harley had fallen to her knees and laid her hand on my knees as she started to cry out in pain.

I placed my hand on her head as Ratchet said "What happened?"

Then Clank said "I'm sad to say that something had happened to the Joker."

Rick was next to say "What happened to the Joker? Harley you said you needed to tell Eleabeth something what was it?"

Harley looked at me as she whimpered out "We didn't see it coming, there was a woman in a purple cloak just like you said." I looked at her shocked as did my brothers as Rick said "What!" Then I looked at Rick as I said "Close that door now!"

Rick did as I told him as he close the door leaving the one guard in here with us as Jak said to him "You can't tell anyone what is going on here! Got it" the guard nodded as I looked back at Harley as I said "Continue."

Harley wiped the tears off of her face as she continued her story "She found us and went up to the penthouse where my pudding and I were. As then my pudding laughed at her you know how he is, and asked her what she wanted. Then she said that she wanted the statue that you gave us, and then the Joker laughed as he told her to beat it. He didn't even listen to Frost and me as then she smirked at us as she said that if we didn't give her the statue she would do something special. But my pudding just laughed at her as he pulled out the gun and shot her. It didn't work as she through her hands up and the bullet turned to crystal. Joker looked at her in shock as she said and I quote 'I think you would look good in peridot' as then she through her hands out and crystalized my pudding. I wanted to fight her but Frost took my hand and led me out of the warehouse to go warn you guys. Just before we left I heard her yelled out "Tell my sweet darling niece that I will find her no matter where she is."

Harley sobbed as I smoothed her back as she said "It's alright you're safe for now" as then Rick said "Okay now that Harley's explained what happened to the Joker, but now it's your turn to tell us as to what she's talking about that woman in the purple cloak."

I looked at Rick as she said "The woman she said is my aunt Amethyst she's from my world." Rick looked at my brothers and myself that we would tell them the truth about her crazy aunt once the day was done.


	21. The full moon

I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. So sorry for putting this one up so late; I had to make this one really good and I knew how I wanted it to go with Diablo and Beth. I know that this is usually in bold and italic but I had to make sure that I had to put the warning in differently so that way people will know it's a warning.

 ** _Warning: This will have some sex in this chapter, so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. But if you don't have a problem with it then go ahead at your on risk. When I say it will have sex in it I mean like hot sex in it, also it's in perspective so I try to make it sound good. So please go easy on me if it doesn't look good._**

I hope that all of you will like this chapter; also please leave a comment/suggestion to it I really do like hearing what you guys think. On another note I've decided to make 27 chapters to this story, but you guys don't have to worry about it yet I still have a ways to go to get this story done. I'm trying to set this up for the squeal which will have the "Guardians of the Galaxy" in it, but will have Diablo in that story as well. Just for anyone who wants to know if that is the case, and also it will have the video game characters too which will be a crossover with "Guardians of the Galaxy" which is where you might find it. Either in Sly Cooper, Ratchet and Clank, or even Jak and Daxter. But of course it will be up once I get this done.

So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: The full moon**_

 _ **Back at the prison on the outside:**_

 _ **Eleabeth's perspective**_

It had been a while that my brothers and I went to see our parents' grave. Even though it had been a while with all the traveling into worlds and looking for artifacts it had taken from my world. I looked up to the sky to see the clouds had a beautiful hue as I heard my brothers say "Are you ready" I turned around to see Jak, Sly, and Ratchet all having bouquets in their hand ready to place of the graves of their parents'. I looked down to the bouquet that I had in my hand which was full of daisies and exactly where I got it.

Earlier I opened my door to my cell when I saw a beautiful bouquet of daisies sitting right there in front of me. I picked up the bouquet as I smelled them as I smiled and closed the door not even looking at the guard watching me. I even heard Sly say "So who gave you the flowers?" I just as I looked at them I could feel a vision coming on as it showed me that Rick Flag was the one that bought the flowers and put it in Diablo's name. I growled as I said "I think I know who gave these to me". I had explained to Rick to not do what he did; but of course Rick had explained that Diablo couldn't go get me flowers like a normal person would and that I should give Diablo a chance.

I looked at them again as I said "Let's go see our parents" as then I waved my hand and a portal appeared as we all heard Rick say "Don't worry we told Waller that you guys were going to see your um dead parents. She expects that you will come back" we all rolled our eyes at him as Ratchet yelled out "Yeah, yeah we know" then walked through the portal to one part in the world of Began.

 _ **Diablo's perspective:**_

I watched my angel go through while in the tube that I was in; it also turned out that my angel found out that Rick had given her the flowers that I had signed the card to let her know that it was from me. I had thanked Rick for buying the flowers but my angel had found out and told him off. I sighed as I thought of what her grandmother had told me that she knew about her grandmother but everything else was still a blur to me.

I wondered where she would go right now with her brothers if not at a tomb; but when I heard one of them say "Today is the day isn't it. Where we see our dead parents" that is when I knew that my love was going to see her father's grave. I sat in the tube thinking of what I could say to my angel when she would come back from seeing her father's grave.

It was clear that my angel had told Rick as to what they had spoken earlier; it was clear that Harley had come back from where ever it was, but only to tell my angel something that was needed to say. I didn't know much only that something bad happened to Harley's love. As then I heard Griggs's say "Hey amigo time to wake up" as then they had flooded the tube in order for me to come out of it and were now on the outside. As I stood up only to see my angel standing there with her brothers look ever so sad.

I wondered how I could help make my angle happy once again.

 _ **Eleabeth's Perspective:**_

My brothers and I just came back from visiting our dead parents' graves in the World of Began. I looked at Jak as I said "Do you have the plans." Jak smiled as he handed the plans to me as we all looked at them to notice that the tomb was in a government building just like the one Amanda Waller was in; which meant that we would have to go through a lot of floors to get to the tomb and the artifact of where it is being held. I sighed at it as Ratchet whispered "Well this sucks don't it" I nodded as Jak went beside me as he whispered in my ear "Beth tonight is a full moon from your world. . . . . . Maybe we should go another time" I turned to Jak as I said "The full moon is only in my world, I doubt that it would appear here."

Sly was next to say "She's right it only happens in her world, and besides we are the only ones that know about what happens to her when the full moon is out." As if on cue Rick came walking to us as he said "Look Waller wants us to go with you to this so called tomb or whatever it is. The Suicide Squad will be coming with you as well" that is the one thing that my brothers did not want to hear as Jak yelled out "What did you just say" as Ratchet yelled out as well "Oh hell no!"

Sly shook his head as I walked up to Rick as I said "And who's idea was it to let the squad come with us."

Rick looked at me dead in the eyes as he said "Who do you think it was" as I knew all too well that Waller was the one that wanted this. For whatever the reason behind her doing this we didn't know for sure but I could feel that it had to deal with Diablo. I didn't let that affect me as I said "Fine, let's get this over with."

 _ **Diablo's Perspective:**_

Deadshot, Boomerang, Croc, Harley and I were already to go as Rick came up with my beautiful angel with her brothers behind her. As then just like when Rick showed us Waller on the tablet just before we went on our mission to defeat the Enchantress. Rick then said "Okay here is the voice of God again". Waller appeared on the tablet as she said "For most of you who don't know me" as then my angel spoke at the tablet "Cut the crap Waller! Everyone knows what you will say!"

Waller looked at my angel as she said "Look I want the Suicide Squad to know what the mission is! You are getting on my nerves so much" as then we all watched in amazement as my angel took the tablet from Rick as Ratchet said "What was that Wall-E. . . . . . . What did you say something Wall-E. . . . . . . We can't hear you" as then my angel said "That is all Wall-E" then Waller yelled out just before my angel turned off the tablet "Why you!"

My angel looked at us as she said "This is what's going to happen I'm afraid that your warrant has decided for you guys to come with us to a tomb. I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully" Boomerang yelled out "Yeah right like we'd listen to you!" Jak was the one that walked up to Boomerang and punched him making Boomerang fall to the floor with a bloody nose. As he was about to get up my angel pointed her sword to him as she said "We have no problems kicking your ass Digger so shut up and listen. Now as I was saying the tomb that we'll be going into is no joke, it's in a government building which means that we'll need to go through every level that it has. Once we get to the tomb then we'll explain everything there" Deadshot was next to say "Hey princess" my angel looked at him angry as Jak said "My sister doesn't like titles!"

"Well what do we call you since we're not listening to Waller? I would like to call you something babe" said Deadshot.

"Look you guys can call me Eleabeth, what do you want Deadshot" responded my angel as Deadshot continued "Okay well is this going to be just like at the warehouse. I mean when you went with your brother Jak all Flag and I did was make sure no bandits went after you all."

Ratchet was next saying "Well da when we get there we'll explain everything, but for now all you guys need to know where the tomb is." Harley was next to say "Oh are leaving now, we should leave now" everyone looked at Harley weird but then it got weirder as Harley said "And I know who Beth should sit with" as then Harley took my hand and my angel's hand then took us straight to the copter.

The minute we got to the copter Harley pushed me and my angel together as she said "You sit here with hot stuff okay, and we'll be on the other side to make sure you two play nice." I look at my beautiful angel as she looked at me with timid eyes as we hear Jak growl out "Get away from my sister you asshole!" Jak went up to me as he said "I said get away from my sister" I looked at him as I said "You want a make something of it!"

Jak growled even more as Ratchet put his hand on his side while saying "Enough Jak it's just a copter ride it won't be long but if it will make you happy I'll sit next to them." We all heard Harley do a humph sound as Ratchet walked over to me as he said "If you don't mind" I sighed as I moved over a seat as he sat next to me and to my angel while Sly took a seat with Rick and Deadshot. As then Croc came in as he looked at my angel with a nod then took a seat next to Harley as then Katana came up to the copter and just gave a nod to all of us. Rick then said "Okay we're good let's go" as then the copter took off with us in it.

 _ **On top of the government building**_

 _ **Eleabeth's perspective:**_

I looked Ratchet as he said "We have landed" as the copter landed on the helipad of the building. As then just as everyone was about to leave the copter Croc was the first to leave but turned around as he held out his hand to me; I looked at him odd as he said "Come on shortie, I'll help you down" I looked at my brothers as Sly gestured with a shrug, Jak just looked mad, and Ratchet looked at me as he said "Uh this is weird!" I looked back at Croc as I took his hand as he helped me out of the copter; I looked at him as I said "Why did you help me out of the copter?"

Croc smiled with an animal grin as he said "You don't take crap from anyone, that's badass in my book!" To be honest I didn't know how to handle that I looked back at the others as each of them came out of the copter. My brothers came near me as Jak whispered "The building is the right one, we'll have to get down from that door way there" Jak pointed to the outlet building that people use to come out here from the helipad. As everyone got close I yelled out "We need to get over there and go in once we're in I'll explain everything." Everyone nodded as we went to the outlet building that lead to the outside of this building and down the stairs that lead to the next floor.

 _ **In the Government Building**_

It looked like an office space with cubicles as we walked through it I realized that no one was here which only could mean that we came here when night fell. I turned to my brothers as I looked at Ratchet as I whispered "Make sure that we're the only ones here" Ratchet nodded as he turned around with Clank on his back he nodded as well then went to work. It was then that Deadshot yelled out "Hey what's the Lombax doing!"

I looked at the Suicide Squad as I said "He's making sure that we're the only ones here. If there are any uninvited guests we need to make sure before we get to the tomb."

Deadshot walked up to me as he said "Well you got no problems honey, you got us" I folded my hands as I said "Look I'm not Waller and I don't kill anyone! But if I have to Floyd I'll kick your ass only if I have to" Deadshot smirked as he said "I don't doubt you can but I hate to beg a differ. Ever since my homie there has been looking at you, you can't even kick his ass can you!" I felt myself getting angry as Harley said "Oh we hit the nail on the head didn't we! I knew you like him" as then Jak growled out "The only reason you guys are here is so we can get to this tomb! We didn't have choice since Waller told us that we needed you, if it was up to us you guys would still be in that prison right now!"

Sly whispered only to me "Beth we have a problem" I looked into the direction that he was pointing at as he then whispered "No don't" then made me turn away as he continued "We need to get you into a different room where there is no windows for you to look at. I don't know how it happened but there is a full moon outside and I think it's from your world." I could feel myself tremble as I whispered out "There has to be a closet somewhere, put me in there and then once you guys do that explain everything to the squad. Okay" with that Sly nodded as he cleared his throat as he said "Okay well I'm going to take Eleabeth somewhere else, and we'll meet you on the next level." With that Sly took my hand leaving the squad dumb founded as Jak looked at us worried and we went to the next floor before anyone else could.

Sly found a closet and helped me in there as he said "Okay you stay here and once the full moon has passed Jak and I will unlock the door. Then we can continue with the task at hand" I nodded as Sly closed the door behind him and locking it up leaving me alone hoping that no one would ever find my secret.

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

Rick looked at Sly and my angel oddly as he said "What's up with that? Why would Sly want to put Beth in a different room? Something's not right" as then Jak said "It's none of your business, look we got this" but none of us were buying it. I had notice that the vase was just in a middle of the table of the floor we were in. There in a vase full of flowers was a daisy that got my attention as I walked up to it I noticed that this daisy had white petals with pale baby blue tips at the end of it and the center of any daisy was yellow and gold. I smiled as I picked it up as Rick said "What are you doing Diablo?"

I turned to him as I said "Do you think the people that work here would mind if I took this daisy?"

Rick smiled as Deadshot laughed out "Why would you want a flower homie!" I looked at it as I said "It's not for me" the minute I said that both Deadshot and Rick whispered to me "Then give it to her" I smiled as I walked in the direction of where my angel and Sly went. As then I felt something rush through my way as I noticed that it was Ratchet trying to get to my angel. I continued to walk in the direction where Sly and Ratchet were as I said "I want to give my angel something."

Ratchet looked worried as he said "You can't" as Sly yelled out "Yeah you can't!"

I looked at them oddly as Rick came behind me saying "What do you mean he can't?"

Ratchet thought for a seconded then said "She has her time of the month if you know what I mean!" I looked at the door as I wanted to so desperately to open it and see her. It was then that Harley appeared with Boomerang, Croc, Rick, Deadshot, and Katana came through with Jak walked by me to get to where Sly and Ratchet are in front of the door. They were talking about something as Rick spoke out "Okay what the hell is going on. Where is Eleabeth?"

Jak looked at Daxter as the orange creature just shook his head as Sly said "It's just like we said it's her time of the month" then Ratchet said "Just go on ahead and we'll meet you there." We all heard Ratchet yell out "What are you doing NOOOOOOOOOO!" But it was too late as Harley took the keys from somewhere and opened it up to reveal my beautiful angel.

 _ **Eleabeth's perspective**_

I looked up as Harley opened the door as I said "What are you doing" then Harley smiled at me as she said "It's not nice for your brothers to lock you up in here. Come on" as Harley walked out of the way for me to come out I sighed as I came out of the room that I was in. Everyone all looked annoyed but not my brothers as Jak went beside me saying "Beth you shouldn't be out here. What if it happens" I looked behind me as I whispered to Jak "Look we don't have a choice just keep an eye on me okay." Jak, Sly and Ratchet nodded as we walked up to the squad as Rick said "Everything okay" I nodded as Rick continued "Okay let's get this over with."

We walked down the hall then to another room and then just from the door way there was balconies. I watched as each of the squad went through Diablo came up to me as he said "Here" he gave me a daisy that was white with pale blue tips on it. I looked at it as I whispered out "How did you know?"

He looked at me as he said "How did I know what" then I said it again "How did you know that I loved daisies" he smiled at me as he went up to me as he whispered into my ear "Rick found out from hearing your brothers saying that you like them. So he went and told me what you like." With that he walked away from me to join the others; I couldn't help it as I looked at the daisy again and just walked through to meet the others only to hear Boomerang say "Ah the seeds been planted" then to hear a punch from someone which could only mean that one of my brothers did it.

As we went to other hallway I looked up to see that there was glass windows all over this building when it happened; as I looked up to see that there was a full moon which it had a white and lilac color at the bottom of the moon. I stopped looking at the moon as I could only feel the passion raising up in me; I couldn't hear my brothers as I looked down at Diablo and only him as to what happen next I don't really know for sure but I do know that I would feel really bad about it afterwards.

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

After walking away from my angel I felt happy as Deadshot whispered to me "The seeds been planted homie, and I think you got her now. Maybe when this is done you could go out on a date with her?" I smiled as I had hope but it was short lived when I realized something while saying "You think so, but there is only so much we can do in the prison. I mean I can't take her to a fancy restaurant, and she deserves something beautiful." Deadshot smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder while saying "Look I doubt that she would mind if it wasn't fancy. Besides I think she would just be glad to have you" as then Rick made us stop as he looked at us weird.

I looked at Deadshot then to Rick as I said "Yo homie is everything okay" but Rick was still looking at us weird as Deadshot spoke too "Um homie look if you're not going to say anything" then Rick said "Look guys something is wrong with Beth. Um Beth is everything okay" we all turned around to see what he was looking at. It was then I saw my angel looking at me weird like she was an animal like I had never seen her before. We all heard Ratchet yell out "Oh no Beth don't. . . . . Don't do it. . . . . Chick don't even. . . . . . . No, no oh god run Diablo run."

I really looked at my angel as I could see that she was licking her lips like she was hungry; that is when it happened so fast that I couldn't believe it as I saw her run towards me, and even though Boomerang, Croc, Deadshot, Harley, and Rick were trying to stop her it didn't even faze her as she pushed them away to only get to me. I whispered out "Chicka" she didn't even hear me as she pushed me to the ground and straddled me where I couldn't move. I looked up at her concern but it was short lived the minute she took my jacket off throwing it to the ground.

Then she took my tank shirt and ripped it off my body making me gasp for air and then I felt her rub her hands all over my chest I as I could feel my aroused cock tightening my jeans. I watched as my angel was just about to rip my jeans off my body when I heard Jak pick up my angel while yelling out "Beth stop! Look at what you've done" as then that my angel looked at me while still gasping for air. I noticed that it had hit my angel as she looked at me with such sad eyes as she whimpered out "Oh god what have I done." I watched as my angel turned to Jak while saying "You have to put me somewhere please" as then with such fast movements all three of her brothers took my angel down the hall and into the next place where we needed to go.

Deadshot held out his hand so I could take it as he said "Wow that was interesting. . . . . When did she act all wild" Harley chimed in with "See I told you she loved you. . . . . Oh does this mean she's your girl" I got up as Boomerang picked up my jacket while handing me it as he said "To think that Shelia could bring that on and to think what we could have seen if she just continued" Boomerang laughed as we all looked at him with discuss as Croc said "Hey shortie was sad at what she did to our homie here! It's not funny" then Rick said "Okay, okay let's go find the others to see what's really going on." Then we followed to where my angel and her brothers went.

When we got there Sly, Ratchet, and Jak were standing in front of the door that was where my angel was in. Rick went up to them as he said "Okay right now explain what the hell is going on! Eleabeth just attacked Diablo like she was an animal in heat!" All three of them were looking at each other than to us as Ratchet said "Well we did warn you guys!"

Harley yelled out "No you didn't you said it was her time of the month! And then it all went crazy the minute that Beth saw that full moon! You need to tell us right now what is going on and none of that bullshit you're giving us."

Jak sighed as Daxter said "You know we should really tell them."

Then Sly said "Okay it's like this in Beth's world if someone doesn't have a soul mate or a beloved that person tends to be in heat. And they go after the first single person they see so" then Rick put it together as he said "She saw Diablo and went after him."

Ratchet, Jak, and Sly sighed as if they were a shamed. I noticed that the door was frozen which could only mean that Ratchet wanted to make sure that my angel wouldn't come out of the room. Rick then said "Wait we have to finish this mission; what do we do if we don't get whatever it is that you guys have to get." Ratchet looked at us as he said "Well you guys will have to go down there and wait for us when it's morning. She's still in heat" I went up to them as I said "So in order for us to continue with this mission we have to let my angel must stay in that room until she's not in heat anymore." They nodded as I was about to get to the door when Ratchet stopped me as he said "Whoa what are you doing!"

I looked at the Lombax as I said "Let me in" then Sly pointed his cane at me as he said "Why would we let you do that!"

I continued "I'm going to give my chicka what she wants, so step aside" then Ratchet said in caution "But if you do that you'll belong to her! She doesn't want that on anyone" I looked at them sure of myself as I said "It's the only way to get through this mission. Now let me in she needs me."

Ratchet sighed as Jak was about to attack me but Ratchet stopped him by saying "We don't have a choice! Okay but if you hurt her" I looked at them as I said "I won't" then the Lombax nodded as he unfroze the door with some kind of heat gun and then unlocked the door. I went up to the door and opened it to see my angel sitting there looking at me shocked.

 _ **Eleabeth's perspective**_

I felt so ashamed that I did that to Diablo; ripping his shirt like that and then was going to rip off his jeans. I put my hands in my face hoping that it didn't really happen. As then I heard the door open as I looked up to see Diablo only in his jeans closing the door behind him as I looked at him shocked as I said "What are you doing!"

Diablo looked at me as he said "I'm going to give you what you want" I got up and went to him as I said "No don't if you do you'll belong to me!"

Diablo took my trench coat off of me as he whispered "In order for us to continue this mission I have to give you what you want. Besides you've already have my heart" I rapped my arms around him as I felt him put his hands on my waist as I said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Diablo nodded as I let my wild passion take over as I pulled him closer to me; kissing him with such passion as our lips interacted then our tongues battled for dominance and then we had to stop to get air from the passion we were feeling. Diablo looked at me with hunger as he whispered "Now take off your jeans" I take off my boots then I do as he told me taking off my jeans leaving me in my bodysuit. Then I put my hands on his jeans as he takes off his shoes as I help him taking his jeans off of him. I look at him hungry as he shows me his tight boxers that he is wearing.

Diablo lays me down in the room as I look up at him as he got down to me as he looks at me lovingly as he kneels next to me; his hands goes to my one breast as his other hand went for my crotch. I gasped in pleasure as he rubs them both as I can't escape this pleasure that I was feeling knowing how much I needed this Diablo then stopped rubbing my one breast as he ripped my bodysuit off of me now leaving me naked to him. Diablo lean down to my ear as he whispered "You have always looked beautiful to me my chicka" I sat up and turned him around then had him on the ground as I whispered in a heated tone "Now it's my turn to play" I grabbed his boxers as I pulled them off of him leaving him just as naked as I am.

I straddled him realizing that his cock was about 10 inches long which was big, so I took my time to get adjusted to him as he said "Are you fine chicka" I nodded as I went at a slow pace; feeling his length sliding back and forth making me moan with passion. Diablo held me tight with both hands as I looked down at him making him watch me hump his cock. As then I felt my walls surround his cock feeling the tingling feeling that shot right up at me as I through me head back screaming out "OH GOD" I could feel Diablo reach out and grabbed my one breast massaging it. I looked down at him as I gasped breathing for air while I went faster on him. I could see that he could feel it too as he went in time with me; each time we went faster I could feel myself going to hit my climax as well as him.

The next thing that happened was strange to say the least as both of us hit our climax we were engulfed into this white light around us. Floating in midair as I held on to him as I kissed him passionately as he did with me; kissing my neck lovingly me like lovers would do and even though I don't know if I truly love him or if it's the full moon talking. What I do know is that I will never forget this that El Diablo had just made love to me.


	22. Tomb of Glass

I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. Okay so I'm sorry for putting this up so late, but I was trying to make it sound good for you guys. Also I want people to know that I've been really focusing on other stories and trying to figure out where I want this one to go so I'm sorry that I keep putting each chapter of this story so late.

I've also seen the movie "Wonder Woman" which that was really cool to see I just thought if anyone was wondering. I've written a story called "Avengers; Fairy-tales" that I wanted to put it out that if anyone wanted to read it. So anyone who is a fan of Tony/Pepper, Bruce/Natasha, Steve/Sharon, Vision/Wanda, and Scott/Hope then please go ahead and read it then tell me what you guys think of it.

A couple of chapters to before this is done and then the squeal to this one will be with the "Guardians of the Galaxy" I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can but I'm also trying to make it good so please bare with me. I just wanted everyone to know that I am trying to make this a good story for you guys to read. So please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like hearing what you guys think of it.

So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Tomb of Glass**_

 _ **After the love making in the room**_

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

After our love making I looked at my angel as I noticed that her two French braids were having a few fly a ways. I smiled at my angel as I kissed her on the head as she was in fact lying on my chest. I held her to me as I whispered "We have to get going" she looked up at me as she said "We probably should". I helped my angel up as she handed me my cloths that we had just taken off. I put them on but only realized that I had ripped off her bodysuit as I said "Let me get you cloths" my angel was going to protest as I said again "Just let me get you new ones".

As I opened the door to the outside of the room; standing there in front of me where the squad and her brothers looking at me with either a smirk on their faces or discuss from what I just did with my angel. I looked at her brothers as I whispered "I um ripped her uh" without even looking at me as Ratchet went up to my angel as he whispered out "He ripped off your bodysuit didn't he" my angel whispered to him as I noticed that he gave me an angry look then walked up to me as he said "We'll talk later!"

I blushed as both Sly and Jak growled at me while walking to where my angel was staying at. Deadshot went up to me as he whispered "So she gave you some sugar didn't she" smirking at me while he said it. Even Boomerang, Croc, and Harley were all smirking at me knowing of what I just did with my angel. Rick on the other hand went up to me as he whispered "Okay is she okay?" I nodded as Rick continued with Katana behind him "There was a flash of bright light in the room with you guys, and I was wondering if you guys were okay." I whispered back to him "I tell you later" as Harley turned around and then walked to where my angel is. I watched as my angel's brothers walked in to a different place probably looking for some type of clothing. But Harley had different plans.

Harley laughed as we all heard her say "I know the perfect thing for you to wear" as then we watched Harley my angel's site as she went up to Rick as she said "I have to go get something for Eleabeth is that okay, and I'll be right back" Rick looked at her oddly as he said "Okay as long as you don't go too far, and don't steal anything." Harley laughed and ran in the different direction of where we were. After a few more minutes Harley came back from whatever it was with something in her arms. Harley went into where my angel was as her brothers coming back as Ratchet yelled out "Oh hell no you didn't just do that" then Harley popped her head out as she said "Don't worry I didn't steal these and besides I know hot stuff will love it." Then went to do whatever it was with my angel.

We all waited for what seem like hours until Harley came out saying "Oh come on it's not that bad" that is when I heard my angel say "No I feel weird" as Harley said again "Look come on out we need to get this job done if you want to go to this tomb." Rick looked at me as he said "We really need to get going" as then my angel came out of the room looking so radiant in what Harley gave her. She was wearing an off white corset with some kind of dress tail that was connected to the corset and with off white leggings that everything on it had gold trimmings. She even had those pull up arm warmers and she still had her hair in the two French braids but her braids were tucked in making her even more beautiful. I ran over to her ignoring her brothers as I took my jacket off of her as I said "Here you must be cold" even before she could say anything I put it on her making her look at me with a blush on her face.

I held on to her as we walked into the direction that the others were walking but her brothers were behind us which one of them held on to her trench coat growling as we went farther in the building. My angel looked at me as she whispered "Why are you doing this? You don't have to" I stopped her by saying "I already told you my reason. You already have my heart" I watched my angel look away as we continued to walk to the next floor of the building.

 _ **Still in the building**_

 _ **Third person perspective**_

Rick finally got to the next room when he got the call from Waller; he sighed as he said "What do you want Waller" as Waller responded on the ear piece "Has Eleabeth and Diablo make love to each other yet?" Rick growled out "That is none of your business, and I'm never going to tell you what went on with Diablo and Eleabeth!" Waller spoke again in the ear piece "So you won't tell me what happened" Rick growled out "Bye Wall-E" then hung up as he sighed. Deadshot went up to Rick as he said "So this wasn't Eleabeth's idea but Waller's huh? You do know that you have to tell Eleabeth don't you" Rick looked at Deadshot as he said "The only way for Eleabeth and her brothers to go on to this tomb was to have you guys go with her. Waller had other plans she wanted Eleabeth and Diablo to make love because she read in one of the books that Eleabeth didn't know about it. It had something to do with what Diablo has but I don't really know for sure. I knew something wasn't right about this!"

Deadshot then said "If this has to deal with Eleabeth and Diablo then where ever we're going is just a fake place. We need to tell them right now that this was all Waller's idea!"

Katana went up to them as she said "There is something here" as then everyone got to where the floor that held the tomb in it. Eleabeth walked up to it as she touched it she had a vision.

 _ **Vision**_

 _Eleabeth watched as she goes into the tomb which was made of glass; as she flipped and slide to where she needed to go. She finally got to the petal stool where everyone was behind her watching her movements. Just as she was about to reach for the artifact something made her not touch it. She turned around again to look at Diablo as she stepped down from the steps._

 _Eleabeth looked at Diablo as she said in a seductive tone "My love" as then Diablo became affected as he went up to Eleabeth and started to make out with her as her brothers yelled out "BETH!" As then a fleet of Holy Council people appeared around them as the person that they didn't want to see appeared saying "Hello Princess Eleabeth" with guns pointing at them._

 _ **Vision Ended**_

Eleabeth came out of her vision as Jak was besides her asking "What happened" Eleabeth sighed as she said "It's a trap the tomb is a trap for Diablo and I. We can't go in there or at least Diablo and I can't go in there."

Rick went up to Eleabeth as he said "How is it a trap" Eleabeth explained "I foresaw that we were going into the tomb which was made of glass. I was about to get the artifact when something odd happened and then I didn't which was odd. Then I turned to Diablo and called him my love. He became affected too as he went up to me and we just sort of made out as you guys" as she pointed to her brothers saying "You yelled my name then a fleet of Holy Council people appeared around us as Chambersan appeared saying my name with guns pointing at us."

Deadshot was next to say "These Holy Council people are they badass" Ratchet looked at him as he said "Not really but Chambersan isn't no saint! You know what else is funny that isn't his real naming its Ferguson. He'll have his people be with him at all cost and he is here we need to figure out something to keep Beth and Diablo safe."

Jak was next to say "So we need to have someone stay here with Beth and Diablo to keep them safe." That is when Rick said "Okay Jak, Harley, Deadshot, Sly and I will go into the tomb. Croc, Katana, Beth, Diablo, Ratchet and Clank as well as Boomerang will stay here. Does anyone have a problem with that" everyone nodded but Beth as well as her brothers looked at each other but knowing full well that this was how it had to be so they nodded at well.

While the others went into the glass tomb Beth looked at Katana who was talking to her sword as Ratchet said "What's wrong with her?"

Boomerang said "Oh she's talking to her dead husband; Rick told us that her husband got killed with that sword then got his soul sucked into it."

Beth walked up to Katana not even looking at Diablo, Ratchet, Croc and Boomerang as she said "Katana" the woman in question looked at Beth as the she continued "May I have your sword?"

Katana looked at Beth not sure if she should as Beth held out her hand as she said "No need to be afraid, I would like to meet your husband." Katana gave Beth her sword as the woman pulled out the sword out of its sheaf and put her hand on the sword making the sword glow.

Katana was going to go up to her but Ratchet stopped her by saying "Don't, she's releasing your husband from that sword he's in." Katana gasped as the ghostly version of her dead husband appeared in front of them as well as Beth who looked at the ghost as she smiled at him. The ghost looked at Katana as she fell to her knees looking at the spirit as the man spoke in good English while looking at Beth "Thank you princess who holds the holy power within you, for you have saved me from the sword that I was trapped in." Then the ghost looked at Katana and spoke in their language as the woman in question wept in front of her dead husband. The man put his ghostly hand on her head as he spoke in Katana's language then looked at Beth as he nodded he looked towards the woman in the corner that was holding a staff and looking like she came from Persia.

Boomerang looked at Ratchet as he whispered "Who's that" Ratchet rolled his eyes as he said "That is Maria, she's the gate keeper of the Tomb of the Dead. Don't worry she's here to take Katana's husband where he needs to go, so like it's okay Beth trust her."

Maria went up to Katana as she put her hand on her while saying "Do not worry Katana wife to Maseo Yamashiro I will send your husband where he needs to go. Now come it is time" Katana's husband nodded as he gave one last ghostly kiss to Katana on the lips as he walked to Maria while everyone watched as the two walked to a strange door that Maria had summoned and once Maria opened the door Katana's husband went in through the door never to be seen again.

Katana kneeled as she weeps from the now passing of her husband hoping that he was in a better place. Maria looked back as she gestured to Beth to come for she needed to talk to her. Beth looked at Ratchet as he gave a nod as Beth walked up to Maria while everyone watched except Katana who was still crying. Croc looked at Ratchet as he said "What's shortie doing" Ratchet looked at him as he said "Maria needs to talk to Beth it won't take long."

"I see they are with you" says Maria as Beth sighed out "Yes, it's a long story" Maria looked over to Diablo as she whispers to Beth "The one name Diablo he has given up his freedom to you, was it the full moon from your world?"

Beth nodded while saying "Yes I don't know how it came here, and I'm a shamed that I made out with him." Maria gave Beth a knowing look as Maria whispered again "Do you love him" Beth looked at Maria with a heavy heart as she said "I don't know" Maria smiled as she said "Will you apologize to him" Beth nodded as Maria whispered "History will repeat itself and there will be no stopping it. Sometimes when I look at you and him I see my love Galamor and I. The heart will know my friend and when it does you will know it as well." Maria gave Beth a hug and then walked into the door that she summoned as it disappeared while Beth walked back to the others while being kept safe from anyone that would try to get Beth and Diablo.

 _ **In the Tomb of Glass**_

As everyone went into the tomb Jak looked around to see if that there was any traps that would go off as Daxter whispered "Jak are we sure we want them to come with us. I mean this thing is made of glass" Jak looked at Daxter as he said "Look we don't have a choice, if we didn't agree to any of this we all wouldn't be doing this tomb right now. I know that there could be a chance that we might fall, or having it break on us. But if we are careful then there is a good chance that we'll make it out of here."

Rick looked around too as he whispered "Are we close Jak" Jak looked back to Rick, Harley, and Deadshot with Sly to the side of him. As Jak said "We're close but we need to be extra careful since this is made of glass."

Sly looked up to see that there were beams and stuff as he looked at Jak as he said "Jak, I can get there faster if I get up there" Jak look up to see what Sly pointed in the direction to. Jak nodded as both men turned to Rick, Deadshot, and Harley as Jak said "Okay so it's going to be like this Sly is going to go up to that beam up there and follow it to the object that we need to get. If you want to Harley you can go with him since you're the lightest and while you guys do that Rick, Deadshot, and I will stay here to make sure that no one is coming after you guys."

Harley gave off a wild smile as she said "Sure I'm game" as Sly went up the wall and to the beam had his cane down to lift Harley up to him so they can continue the rest of the way to the object. Jak and the others had their guns out as they looked around to make sure no one was following them. Sly walked across the beams with Harley right behind him as he jumped down in a special room as Harley did the same. Harley looked at the object that was in the middle of the room as she said "What's this" Sly looked at it as he said "That must be the rode of Heaven and Hell. No wonder Beth said it affected her it's meant for her and Diablo."

"What does that do" said Harley as Sly gave her the gloves to protect her from any effect to it. Sly looked at Harley as he said "Well the only thing that the book had said something about heaven and hell. Or something like that. . . . . . . I'm not really sure but whatever it is we need to put it somewhere no one is going to get it. It's too out in the open like this" Harley looked around as she noticed something else that should have been there but isn't.

Harley looked at Sly as she tilt her head while saying "Um wasn't there supposed to be someone here" Sly looked around as well to notice that Harley was right as he called to Jak on the intercom "Jak, Jak is Deadshot, and Rick still with you" both Harley and Sly heard Jak respond back with _"Yeah they're here, what's wrong did you guys get the object yet."_

"Yeah we did but that doesn't matter right now. You guys need to get back to the others Ferguson isn't in the tomb with us, they might be outside with Beth and Diablo" responded Sly. That is when they heard Jak running to Deadshot and Rick while telling them to go with him to check on Beth and the others. Sly sighed as he looked at Harley as he said "Okay here put the rode in this" gave Harley a piece of cloth and then said "We need to back track where we came."

Harley smiled as she said "Okay let's go" as both Sly and Harley left the middle part of the tomb to get back to the others.

 _ **Back outside of the tomb**_

Beth looked at the direction that Jak, Deadshot, and Rick were coming from as Boomerang yelled out "Hey what took you guys so long?" As they got closer to them Jak had Daxter talk since he was still trying to catch his breath "Okay so has anyone come out of the tomb besides us?" Ratchet looked at them oddly as he said "Well no why" then Rick looked at them as he gasped out "Sly thinks that Ferguson guy might be out here. That you Beth might be in trouble" Beth looked at them with sureness as she responded "No he hasn't showed up out here. None of us saw him or any of the Holy Council members have showed up out here with us, we are the only ones that were out here besides you guys."

Then Sly and Harley showed up as Jak went up to Sly telling him that Beth was okay; while Harley went with the others and gave Beth the cloth that had the rode in it. Beth was about to open it as Sly yelled out "No don't it is the rode of Heaven and Hell" everyone looked at Sly as Harley said "Yup he's right that's what that thing is."

Beth called out "Maria" then the door appeared again with Maria coming out of the door as everyone watched. Beth walked up to Maria as she said "I need you to keep this safe if you don't mind, put it somewhere that it will be safe." Maria nodded as she took the object that was in the cloth as she said "My husband and I will put it somewhere that no one will ever think of finding it." Then everyone watched as Maria went back into the door that it appeared then it disappear the minute Maria went in.

Beth walked back to the others as she said "Let's get out of here" as then everyone started to leave as Rick went up to Beth as he said "I have to tell you something important when you were having your vision."

Beth looked at Rick as she said "Continued" as Rick told Beth everything that Waller had said to him as Jak, Sly, and Ratchet heard the whole story from Rick. About how Waller wanted Beth and Diablo to make out with each other as then Ratchet yelled out "That bitch!"

Beth looked at Rick as she told him "Don't say anything when we get back not even the object we found. I don't want her getting any ideas and when we head back I'll have a word with her." Rick nodded as they all continued out of the building to get to the copter and flew out of there to get back to the prison.


	23. Apology

I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. I'm sorry for putting this one up so late from the other one; I was trying to make this really good and to make it as romantic for Beth and Diablo as I could. Also I wanted to thank anyone who has continued to reading this story it means a lot to me that you guys stuck with this even though it has been hard to focus on this story and many others.

 _ **Warning:** This chapter will have sex in it, and I repeat this chapter will have sex in it. This will have a blow job in it and if you don't want to read something like that then you don't have to read it. But if you don't mind then go right ahead and read on._

On another note I want everyone to know that I won't be updating anytime soon because I'll be on vacation for at least a week. I will be leaving tomorrow and will be returning back til July 7 which is also on a Friday. Also I won't be writing anytime soon until I get back so I'm sorry about that but I hope that you will all understand that. I also won't be able to write any of the other stories either so that is that. I just thought that everyone should know that.

Also please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like hearing what you guys think. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: Apology**_

 _ **Back at the prison**_

 _ **Eleabeth's perspective**_

Even though I was back in my cell I did have a very long talk with Waller about what she had said to Rick when we got back. It was long and very tiring but thanks to Rick he had Waller out of my cell faster than anyone could count. I was pacing back and forth as I sighed realizing of what I did to Diablo yesterday in that government place that the tomb was inside. Jak had walked in as he said "Beth why are you pacing" I looked at him as I said "Because of what I did to Diablo, I shouldn't have done that to him."

Jak sighed as he went up to me putting his hand on my shoulder as he said "It isn't your fault for what happened. Look I'm sure it was a onetime thing" I turned away from him as I said "It's my fault that he gave up his freedom to do what we did." Jak went around me as he said "But like I it wasn't your fault, how were we supposed to know that the full moon from your world would show up. Look just doesn't blame yourself for this it isn't your fault that it happened, and besides we got the 'Heaven and Hell' object. Gave it to Maria and now it's safe so let's not worry about it" I looked away for just a bit as Daxter was on the table sitting while saying "Yeah Jak's right you should just forget it and move on."

We heard Ratchet and Sly came in while closing the door behind them. Sly walked up to me as he said "Why don't we go sit down okay because I have some great news." I went over to the couch and sat down with Jak sitting next to me with Daxter still on the table. Sly went up to both of us as he pulled out the book and handed it to me while saying "Tada I got the book from Wall-e she's never going to see it ever again!" I smiled at the book as Jak smiled as well now we can make sure that no one would know anymore secrets about us or about the Holy Power of the Phoenix.

Ratchet laughed out "Did you steal it" Sly turned around to him as he said "Yes and no" I smiled as Jak said "Let me guess you sneak into Waller's office and Rick caught you. Then he just let you walk out or did he give you the book instead."

Sly sat on the couch next to me as he said "Well I got into the bitch's office there standing there was Rick and he just handed me the book saying 'This belongs to you and I'm sorry that Waller took it' he even helped me to get out of there when Wall-e was coming. She didn't even notice that I was there."

I gave Sly a hug as I said "Thank you for getting this back; I'll put this in the library here." I got up and walked over to the bookshelf as I put the book in one with the other books to make it unnoticeable to anyone who would look at it. I even snapped my fingers to glimmer it to make it look like one of the books. Ratchet was next to me as he said "Nice" I smiled at him just like always Ratchet to seem to know exactly what I'm thinking as he said "You want to apologize to Diablo don't you."

I nodded as Ratchet sighed as he said "Uh fine I go tell Rick to bring him, so Sly and Jak why don't you guys go somewhere or something. Beth why don't you go get a shower and get out of those cloths" I looked down to see that he was right since I was wearing the clothes from the tomb earlier. I got into the shower and let the water hit me as I thought of what I had just done to Diablo.

After my shower I came back out with only a towel on as Ratchet yelled out "Chick" as I just smiled at him as I said "Please like you haven't seen me naked."

I took the towel off as Ratchet turned away only to have Clank watch but he closed his robotic eyes as I got ready for meeting with Diablo again. I put on a tank top with leggings then I put on the off white robe that covered my tank top and leggings. I walked over to the table that was in the middle of the room as I noticed that Ratchet had already turned around while saying "So you're going to apologize to Hot stuff hum?" I nodded as I watched him sigh as he walked up to me and pointed to the couch in front of us as both of us sat down.

"Are you sure that is all you're doing? Because both you and I know that I have the ability to hear sexual thoughts right! Look you know that you need to stay away from him like our parents said" Ratchet said as I looked at him sadly as I said "Look if the full moon had not of showed up and did what it did then I wouldn't be apologizing to Diablo right now. I don't even know if I love him, if it was from the magic of the full moon or if it's something else. I have to do this Ratchet" like always Ratchet could understand me as he nods as he leaves me be by opening the door to my cell just before he leaves he looks back at me as he said "If you need me just howler and I'll come." I nodded as I watch him close the door behind him while I wait for Diablo to come.

 _ **In the courtyard of the prison**_

 _ **Diablo's perspective**_

Once we got back from the government building that had the tomb in it we were put in our prison cells expect me. I stood outside in front of my tube when Rick came up to me with new cloths which I looked at him weird. Rick handed them to me while saying "I figured you would need new ones since Eleabeth ripped the other ones. So I got you these, besides Eleabeth wants to see you to apologize for what she you know did." I nodded as I took the cloths and went somewhere that no one would see me change.

I put on the off white tank shirt and the navy blue jeans but I kept my boxers on. I put back my socks and shoes on while returning to Rick who was standing there waiting for me. Rick looked at me as he said "Okay let's go take you to Beth and get this over with" I can only nod as we walked out of the courtyard and into the prison where my love was at.

As we walked through the prison down the hallways Rick looked at me as he said "So are you ready to see her again?" I looked at him as I said "I've been waiting for this my whole life, but what could someone like me say to someone who is the most beautiful angel that has been sent to this earth. I just feel like I don't deserve her Rick she's the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen in my life."

Rick put his hand on my shoulder as he said the only thing he could think of "Well Diablo I believe you'll know it when the time comes. But for now we're here so let me let her know that you're here to see her." Time had flown by as Rick was right we were both in front of her cell and the fact that my angel was there waiting for me. Rick knocked on the door of her cell as I heard my angel say "Who is it" Rick chimed in with "It's Rick Flag and I've got El Diablo with me. You wanted to see him" as then my angel called out "Yes let him in please". Rick opened the cell door as I was about to walk in Rick stopped me as he whispered "Look if you need me to come get you just call and I'll come. But I have I feeling that you got this" I nodded as I continued to walk in to see my angel.

 _ **In Eleabeth's Cell**_

 _ **Still Diablo's perspective**_

I walked in as Rick closed the door behind him leaving me with my angel. My angel had gestured to the couch as I went to it and sat on it while she got a tray of tea. My angel sat the tray down on the table as she sat away from me while saying "Would you like some tea?" I looked at her as I said "No thanks" my angel didn't look at me for a while as I hoped that she would just look at me because I don't know why she wanted me here.

"I. . . . . This is really hard for me to say this, but I wanted to apologize for what I did at the tomb we were just at. I just want you to know that I didn't mean to do rip off your shirt" said my angel.

I scooted next to her as I said "Why apologize! I don't regret anything that happened to us" as then my angel got up and walked over to the other side of the room. I got up and went over to her as I said "Why won't you look at me!"

"I can't" said my beautiful angel as I went around her to make her look at me as I said "What do you want! Tell me what you want Eleabeth" she tried to not look at me but I wasn't going to have it as I moved her to the corner of the room as I said it again "Tell me what you want Eleabeth, what do you want!" I made her look at me as I lifted her chin up as her eyes met mine her beautiful blue eyes looking into me. I whispered to her again "Tell me what you want Princess Eleabeth my angel sent from god" I could feel her breathing become ragged.

As then she looked at me with such passion as she said "You" then pulled me into a kiss that was full of passion and love that we couldn't stop even if we wanted to. I don't know why but even before I knew it I was pushing the robe off of her which revealed a white tank top with black leggings. I let her take my tank shirt off of me leaving me half naked to her; I picked her up having her wrap her legs around me. I carried her to her queen size bed that was in the middle of the room as I laid her down I pulled off her leggings revealing her pants which were white.

I helped her out of her tank top which I noticed that she didn't have any bra on leaving me staring at her beautiful breast just like before. I lean into her as I kissed her making her know how much I loved her; I pulled away from her as I took off my jeans only leaving my boxers on making her see my body again, so she sat up then she pulled my boxers down as she whispered "I want to see all of you."

I pushed her back carefully as I clime on top of her as I adjusted my position to enter her while she spread her legs to help me get into her. Once I got into position I entered her making her moan with such passion; I pumped in and out of her making her move in time with me. I could feel her walls around my cock pulsing through my veins as I laid my head back at the feel of her while she moaned the most beautiful sound that came out of her mouth. I looked down at her again as I went faster making her scream out in pleasure that made me growl with love that made the both of us go faster. I could feel my climax to coming as my angel screamed out my name over and over again as we became near our climax. Then it came as I released my seed into her as I watched her screamed into my shoulder as she lifted up to me and we mixed our juices together.

I looked down at her as I said "My chicka" as I noticed how even more beautiful she looked with her hair displayed out on the pillow and her body breathing heavy. As I pulled out of her then lying next to her while looking at her and her beauty as she looked at me as I noticed she was crying. I placed my hand on her as I whispered kindly "Did I hurt you chicka? If I did I'm" she stopped me by putting a finger on me as then she took her hand away then lean into me kissing me with the same passion that we had. We stopped as she put her hand on me as she whispered back "I'm new to this, but I want you to know that you didn't hurt me." I put my hand on her face touching it slowly as I said "Then let me show you how much you mean to me."

I got off the bed as I helped her to the edge of the bed as I got down on my knees as I spread her legs for me which she did. I looked up at her as she was now on her elbows looking at me giving me a nod to let me know to continue. I moved to her lips of where her pussy was at as I went in licking the bud that was in between her legs. I felt her hands all over my head as I knew that she must have sat up a little. I sucked on her bud as I heard her scream out "Oh yes Diablo, yes my firer god" I could taste the juices that we had just done earlier; the salty semen with her juices were amazing and I just couldn't stop as I continued to suck on her completely. I heard her moans as it drove me wild as I sucked on her so much that I made her come to me twice. I came up for air as I looked at her gasping for air as I wanted to crawl up to her but she stopped me as she put her hands on me as she flipped me on to the bed and straddled me.

Now it was my turn to be pleased. My angel straddled me as she took my hands and placed them on her breasts as I got the idea I started to massage them while she humped my cock. Just as we were getting into it both of us heard Ratchet come in as he said "Hey chick I found something that you really need to see. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CHICK WHAT THE HELL! OH GOD NO, OH HELL NO!" It was then that both of us realized that Ratchet had just walked in on us having sex with each other.


	24. Uh Joker?

I don't own the movie "Suicide Squad" which belongs to Warner Brothers and DC, also I don't own any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story for they belong to Insomniac, Naughty Dog, and Sucker Punch. So sorry for those who read this story but here is my reason why I didn't get to update it on time; first one is that I wanted this chapter to be good for when I write the part as to what happened to the Joker and to make it a little funny as well. Secondly is that I have a job now working at an Elementary school and I won't be able to put up any other chapters for a while which means it will take a while to get it done.

What I might have to do is put up a chapter every other weekend or when I have a holiday vacation so I don't really know as to when I'll put it up yet. So even though I have only three chapters to go to get this story done it won't be for a while until I get it done. They will be long so please bear with me I will get them done, and the fact that I have other stories to worry about so it will take me sometime to get this one done.

On another note I also want to say thank you for any of you who have kept up with this story and like I said in all the other chapters that I've posted. So please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think of the story so far, and so now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: Uh Joker?**_

 _ **In Beth's cell**_

 _ **Eleabeth's perspective:**_

I turned around to see Ratchet looking at us pissed off and was about to pull out his freeze guns to shoot at Diablo. I got myself off of Diablo as he quickly got his hands off of my breasts, and tried to get off of the bed but only for Ratchet to point the gun at him. I went to the other side of the room where my robe had stayed on the floor and picked it up while putting it on again. I ran over to Ratchet as I yelled out "Stop, don't hurt him" then stood in front of Diablo to protect him with my own brother looking at me shocked.

Ratchet sighed as he looked at me as he was about to say something we all heard my brother Jak say from the outside of the door "Ratchet did you tell Beth yet, we need to talk about this." Ratchet looked at the door as he said "Not yet but I'm getting there" then Jak said "Well Sly and I are going to come in" then Ratchet yelled back "Don't come in. . . . . . . . . . . . Beth isn't decent yet just gives us a second." Then we all heard Jak said "Okay well tell her we need to figure out how to take care of this" then Ratchet yelled out "Okay we'll see you soon."

Ratchet looked at Diablo while saying "Get to that bathroom and get dressed! I need to have a word with my sister here" Diablo looked at me as I reassured him by saying "It's okay" as then Diablo got off of the bed and went to the bathroom that they had given me for this cell. I looked at Ratchet as he said "On the couch right now!"

I walked over to the couch and sat while he stood in front of me looking at me. At first he was angry as he yelled out "What the hell Beth! You were supposed to apologize to him not make out with him, and why, why of all things did you do that! Our parents told us, no your father told you to stay away from him and our parents told us to make sure that you stay away from him! You know that I can hear sexual thoughts a mile away and this" he had gesture to the bed and then to me as he continued "Is what I come in to see you both making out like wild animals! Tell me what the hell were you thinking" I could feel myself starting to cry as I screamed out "I'm tired Ratchet!"

Ratchet was taken back at what I had just said as he let me continue "I am tired of fighting him, of trying to do what my father wants me to do, to staying away from him, and most of all having him prove to me over and over again that he is worthy. I can't do this anymore" I got up and walked to the other side of the room so that way Ratchet didn't have to see me cry. I heard him sigh as I heard Clank say "Ratchet her father didn't really tell her why she shouldn't be with him." But then I felt Ratchet put his hand on my leg as I heard him say "There is only one question that I want you to answer to me and don't lie."

I turned to him as I looked in to his eyes as he could read the answer from them as I watched him sigh out "Okay fine I get it you're in love with Diablo. So this is what we're going to do" as then Diablo showed up in front of us as Ratchet looked at him while saying "Alright go sit on the couch now" I went over to Diablo and sat next to him as Ratchet went over to us with Clank beside him.

Ratchet looked at us as he said "Okay so this is how it's going to go for right now we can't tell Jak just yet because we all know how he's going to react. Don't you tell anyone what you just did" which he was looking at Diablo as he nodded in agreement. Then Ratchet continued "We'll easy into telling Jak and Sly as to what you both did. Now for some ground rules" Diablo looked at me as I kissed his hand while saying "It's going to be okay" then nodded for Ratchet to continue.

"Rule number one no making out in public; I mean the full ripping off clothes and everything, rule number two make out in the bedroom and only in the bedroom, rule number three no sexual thoughts, and if I hear one sexual thought from you Diablo I get promotion to freeze your ass got it" said Ratchet as Diablo nodded as he continued "Rule number five you treat our sister with the other most respect, and not an object. If we ever find out you hurt our sister we get to kick your ass got it" Diablo nodded again then Ratchet looked at me as he said "Okay well I guess I'll tell you what I was supposed to tell you. . . . . . It was that we sort of found the Joker."

I looked at him serious as did Diablo as I said "Where is he" Ratchet sighed as he said "Well I don't think that Harley is going to like this one bit but he was found in a park." Diablo looked at me as he said "That is weird even for him."

I thought for a second as I said "What else" Ratchet continued again "Well from what Rick had told us was that the Joker was in cased a crystal likes thingy. Amethyst must have done that to him to find out where the artifact was at or maybe it was something else I don't know, but we need to check it out. Of course we all know how Wall-e is not going to let us go find out, maybe we could get Rick to pitch the idea to her."

As if on cue I could feel Rick on the other side of the door as I said "Come in" he did and following behind him was my brothers Jak, and Sly. Once they were in I looked at Rick as I said "Do you know where the Joker is in the park" Rick sighed out "Well we spotted him with a woman in a purple cloak at a park in Midway city, but then when I told some of my men not to in gaged as then one of them told me that the Joker was in cased in crystal. I don't know how to help him at all. . . . . . Would you know what to do" I looked at him as I said "Then we need you to tell Waller to let my brothers and I can go see it for myself. You need to make this your idea and if she doesn't let us go then tell her that the Suicide Squad."

Rick nodded as he left with Ratchet, Diablo, and I alone with Jak and Sly. Sly looked at Diablo as he said "What is he doing here" I looked at my other two brothers as I said "He's here because I wanted to apologize to him". Jak walked up to Diablo as he yelled out "Okay fine my sister apologized now leave!"

Diablo got in his face as well as he said "You want to make something of it" then Jak was just about to hit Diablo when I stepped in as I said "Stop it! Jak please don't hurt him!" Jak looked at me odd as did everyone else as Jak went up to me as he said "Sis he has a demon in him and our parents told us that you needed to stay away from him!" I looked at him angry as I yelled out "I'm tried" then walked away from him as I could feel that he was following me to the other side of the room. We all heard Rick say "Okay um I'm going to take Diablo back to his prison cell and" but I turned around cutting him off with "No he will stay here with me!"

Both Sly and Jak looked at me in shock but Ratchet wasn't really fazed by it as he said "Rick just how about you, Sly, and Diablo take a walk in the courtyard of the prison" then Sly yelled out "WHAT" then Ratchet said "Come on I'll tell you about this while we walk. . . . . . . Beth and Jak need to have a talk with each other alone." Sly sighed as he walked with Rick, Diablo, and Ratchet out the door of my cell. I looked back at Jak as he said "Tell me what is going on! I walk in to tell you that what happened to that weirdo Joker and I find out that you want Diablo of all people to come stay here in this room with my sister!"

As then Daxter was on the table as he said "I'm sure it's nothing" but Jak looked at him as he said "Daxter please quiet" Daxter sat on the table as I said "I'm tried Jak, I'm tired of everything that has happened with the Suicide Squad and with what my father has told me! He, Lillian, Daymose, and Conner haven't really told us why I shouldn't be with him! Besides I love him Jak" I could feel myself start to cry which I don't usually show my emotions to anyone but my brothers which this made my brother sigh as he put his hand on my shoulder then looked at me as he said "Do you really love him?"

I nodded as Jak walked me to the couch as both of us sat down as he said "Okay I'm not going to promise anything but I'll think about this okay." I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder as I whispered out "Okay, and Jak" Jak did a hum sound as I continued "I'm glad that you're my brother" then he said "Well I'm glad you're my sister." Then we just sat there for a while until the next mission for us to take on came.

 _ **Few minutes later outside on the courtyard**_

 _ **Third person's perspective**_

Everyone was outside of the prison about to get ready when Rick came out with the tablet again with Beth, Jak, Sly, and Ratchet following behind him. Rick looked at Beth then to the rest of the Suicide Squad as he said "Here is the voice of god. . . . . . . . Just like before" then Waller showed up on the screen of the tablet to tell them the new mission that is about to happened. Waller looked everyone as she said "The mission is to get the Joker and put him in jail for what he has done."

"Whatever Wall-e" said Ratchet as he took the tablet from Rick and throw it on the ground while blasted it with his blaster as Rick yelled out "What were you thinking blasting it! We didn't hear what we needed to do" Ratchet looked back as he said "Well we're going to explain it."

Beth walked up to Rick as she said "I'll take it from here" Rick nodded as he stood there looking at the other as Beth continued "Okay so this is how it's going to be as everyone knows something happened to the Joker" Boomerang looked at them as he said "Yeah like he got turned into some kind of beast" then laughed out but Harley smacked him across the face. Beth rolled her eyes as she continued again "Not exactly someone that my brothers and I know had crystalized the Joker. So what we will be doing is going to check it out and see what we need to do with the situation."

Deadshot was next to say "So then we all would need to be on guard right" Beth nodded as Harley smiled at her while mouthing out 'Thank you' as Beth and her brothers nodded then everyone went on the plane to go to Midway Cities park to check out the Joker.

 _ **At the park in Midway City**_

Beth, Jak, Ratchet, and Sly with the rest of the Suicide Squad at the park walking on the path of the side walk. As they walked around the park Diablo went up to Beth as he whispered in her ear "Should we worry if your aunt or anything" Beth looked at him as she said while walking "Just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious" and then went farther into the park as they finally got to the spot where the Joker was at.

Everyone looked at the Joker as the Suicide Squad gasped at him while Beth walked around him to see exactly what happened to him as Harley cried out "Can you help him! He looks frozen in that thing, but is he alive."

Jak walked up to Beth as he said "It looks like she had incased him in crystal, so is he alive or not." Beth looked at Jak as she whispered "This is nothing I have seen before, I mean remember what happened to Jonathan Jenkins."

Ratchet went up next as he said "Yeah he was turned into a crystal statue. . . . . . . . . But something like this I've never seen this before either. The Joker does look like he's alive though" Beth looked at them as she replied back with "He is but not for long. . . . . . . . . I feel like the only way to save him would be for me to heal him, but I've never did something like that before."

Rick was next to say "What do you mean you never did that before? I mean we all saw what you could do, why would you not be able to heal him like that?"

"It's not that I can't heal, I can but to heal someone that is incased in crystal is something I have never done before. There could be some consequences to it, or something bad might happen to him. I could be making it worse for him" said Beth as Harley ran up to her holding Beth at arm's length as she yelled out in pain "But you have to try! If you don't then I'll lose my pudding."

Beth sighed as she helped Harley put her hands down as she said "I'll try but I can't guarantee anything" everyone nodded as Jak stood beside her while whispering "I'll be right beside you if you fall okay" Beth nodded as she held out her hands and then she let the light blue light hit the crystal making it heal the Joker.

After a while everyone noticed that it was taking a lot out of Beth as she was sort of losing her balance as Jak stood behind her but then Diablo went to the other side to hold her up as Jak wanted to growl something out but Ratchet tapped him on the leg as he whispered "Don't, just don't, let him do this" Jak sighed as he let Diablo hold his sister. Everyone watched as the crystal started to chip away from the Joker; until everything was gone making the Joker appear but something was wrong in a more weird wrong kind of way. Harley ran up to the Joker as she yelled out "Pudding" then hugged him as she said "I've missed you so much Pudding."

"I'm sorry Harley but I really have to tell you something" said the Joker as Harley looked at him everyone gasped at him as Boomerang yelled out "Oh my god he's normal!"

The once Joker didn't have his usual green hair, tattoos all over his body, or even his signature mobster outfit. What was replaced was a man with brown hair, peach skin, a light pink dress shirt, with tan kakis and a sweater over his shoulders. He looked at everyone but then looked at Beth who was being held on to by Diablo as he walked over to her weird as he said "I just want to say thank you for getting me out of that crystal thing."

Beth looked at him shocked and weird as she looked at Diablo who had the same look on his face then looked back at the Joker as she said "Oh you're welcome I think" then turned to Harley who was still shocked at the way the Joker was looking at her as he said "Harley I want you to know that I want to stay friends with you, but I'm afraid to say that I'm gay." Harley looked at him shocked as everyone gasped at what he said but Beth and her brothers only looked at him weird as did Diablo.

Harley went up to him as she felt herself starting to tear up as she said "You mean to tell me that you are gay now since Beth healed you from that crystal" Joker smiled sweetly as he said "Oh yes I've also given up my life of crime to open a hair salon and to help you Eleabeth in any way that I can also my name will no longer be the Joker it's Stephen." Harley cried as Deadshot hugged her while he said "That's sick homie" then Croc whispered out "He is definitely not the same, but what do we tell Waller. Won't she want to bring the Joker . . . . . .? Or Stephen in" to Rick while he whispered back with "I have no idea as to what to do with this!"

Diablo picked Beth bridal style as she said "We won't bring Stephen in, we'll leave him be since he said he won't do what he said. We'll have to tell Waller that he has changed his ways, I am really sorry Harley but since he's no longer the Joker then we have to let him go." Harley nodded as she walked away from Stephen while the others walked with her as Diablo was about to walk with the others since Beth was in his arms Stephen stopped them by saying "Wait Eleabeth I have something for you". Stephen walked up to them as he handed what seem to be a letter from someone to them while he said "Before I was crystallized a woman in a purple cloak wanted me to give this to you. She said you'll know what it says" then walked away from them in the other direction leaving Diablo and Beth alone. Ratchet went up to them as he said "What does it say" Beth looked at it as she noticed that it had purple dust on it as she said "We'll need to take this back with us to look at it." Diablo looked at it as well while Beth held it in her hand as he said "I agree whatever it is can't be good."

As then everyone went back to the prison to see what was inside the letter that was sent to them from the Amethyst.


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay for everyone that reads this story here is the thing; I am not giving up on writing this or any of the other stories that I have written so far and I plan not to either. I have been really busy with work and I've been drawing something for the kids that I work with at the school that I am at. That is the reason why I haven't been writing so far for the stories and I am really sorry for not writing as well. I just don't want you guys think that I have forgotten the stories that I have written so far. Once school is out for the kids then I can write the stories and get some of them done. Also I have been having writer's block for some of them, but I think once summer vacation starts then maybe I'll be okay. Please wait a little while longer, once I get done what I wanted to get done for the kids that I work with and then I can focus on the stories at hand. Just don't give up on me. I hope that you all know that when you look at this note. I will try to get to each of the stories that I can and I just want you all to know that. Once I get through with what I'm doing for kids and then when summer vacation is on then I can work on the stories for you guys. Also I have been having writer's block on some of the stories but I think that once I get through the school year then I can get to the stories._

 _Thank you for those who still stuck with this story_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tina Cox_


End file.
